


Cameras and Helmets Don't Go Together || Ashton Irwin

by Reesepeice



Series: Cameras and Helmets Don't Go Together [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 86,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesepeice/pseuds/Reesepeice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I refuse to believe that we cannot be friends. Sure you take pictures and I play football, but that doesn't mean that we cannot be friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Again

I was looking through the videos I took at the football game and then looked over at my camera. The teacher gave us a ten minute warning for the announcements and I turned back to the computer. I cut the videos with the best plays and the best shots and made them into one video before sending the final cut to Chris. I grabbed my camera and flipped through the pictures instead of finishing my college application.   
The quarterback, Ashton, kept showing up in every film, and I tried not to get annoyed that he always showed up. I shook my head as the bell rang. I packed my camera up and left to go to my next class, English. I walked toward the commons and turned the corner. I almost ran into Ashton but before I could I stopped. "Sorry," I said, fixing my camera, before continuing on.   
I past the football players and cheerleaders as I made my way to my seat in English. "How were the shots?" Calum asked as I sat down.   
"Just wait for the announcements," I grinned. I fixed my beanie and then pulled my jacket closer to me. The teacher turned the announcements on and the video I made for the last football game showed   
"Ashton shows up a lot in these," Calum laughed.   
"Shut it," I said. "He was just in most of my shots."  
"Haven't you liked him since the ninth grade?" Calum whispered.   
"No, now shut up," I warned him. I didn't like Ashton like that, because I didn't know him. He also was dating this girl last year, Victoria, but I didn't know if they were still dating.   
"You need to hurry up and get with the program. This is your last year and you still are going to go to the same college. Talk to him," Calum said. I shook my head and leaned back in my seat. None of the football players really knew who I was and I was fine with that. I had a couple of friends and I liked it that way. 

Ashton's POV  
I was walking toward my group when I almost bumped into someone. "Sorry," she said before walking off. I looked after her and thought that I recognized her. Maybe I had a class with her in ninth grade and see her around school sometimes. I walked the rest of the way to the rest of the team and then sat down on the bench. I laughed at someone's commented about some geek that walked by and shook my head. I didn't like that they made fun of people but sometimes it was funny. I leaned back in my seat as Michael, a friend that I kept around walked up.   
"Michael," I greeted.   
"Hey Ash, ready for Friday's game?" Michael said sitting next to me.   
"It's only Monday," Seth, a team mate of mine, said. "But I know Ash is always ready for the games."  
"I know that we are going to win," I laughed as Michael grunted.   
"Girlfriend at ten o'clock," Michael said. I turned to my left and saw Victoria walking up.   
"Babe," I said standing up. She smiled at me and then at Michael.   
"Ashton, I think I left a book at your house yesterday," Victoria said. "I need it tonight for a project."  
"I will drop it off later," I said. "After practice."  
"I need it before practice," Victoria insisted. "I will just take your key and get it."  
I nodded. Victoria smiled and kissed me before walking off. Michael stood up and shook his head. "I don't know why you're still dating her."  
"Because I like her," I chuckled as we walked to math. "We've almost been dating for a year."  
"Almost. I think you should find someone like Terry," Michael continued.   
"Who?" I asked.   
"Terry. You had math with her and her friend in eight grade, they were your first friends here. Then you ditched then and became a football player, a douche at that, and you had a home ed class with her ninth grade. She's quiet but really nice and funny," Michael clarified.   
"Anything else about my life that I don't know about?" I asked as the late bell sounded and I reached my seat.   
"She takes photos of you for the announcements," Michael added. "She's a nice person."  
It suddenly hit me that the girl that ran into me was Terry. I looked at Michael and then back at the board. I hated math but I had to take it to play and to graduate.  
"Don't we have the same lunch with her?" I asked. Michael nodded and then took his binder out. I nodded and looked around trying to put a face to the name.  
*  
I walked up to theming table where Rachel was waiting for me. "Hey babe," she said smiling.   
"How was theatre?" I asked sitting down.   
"I got the lead," Rachel said smiling.   
"That's amazing!" I yelled grabbing attention. Rachel and I laughed as we dug into our lunch. I turned toward the back of the lunch room and saw all of the football players in the back. "Remember when we used to be friends with all of those people?"  
"Yeah but then high school happened," Rachel shrugged. "I am happy where I am. We have friends and we talk to them, but we aren't close friends."  
"It just irritates me," I said shaking my head.   
"It irritates everyone, but high school happens," Rachel said. "Everyone finds people that have the same interests as them. It's just apart of life. After high school we won't see anyone that goes here."  
"Keeping it positive," I nodded. I looked a couple tables down and saw this guy names Luke. He didn't talk much, but he played the guitar and smoked a lot of weed. I heard that he was a good vocalist, but I didn't know how well that went with smoking weed.  
"For example you have Luke," Rachel said. "He is a stoner. He doesn't do anything besides smoke and play the guitar. He somehow passes classes, which is beyond me. Then you have Ashton, who we were friends with for like a month in high school but he became a football player so we stopped talking to him because he started hanging out with people we really didn't like. I mean he is nice and all but we don't really talk to him. He follows people he knows on Insta but that's it."  
"What are you guys talking about?" Calum asked walking up.   
"The social system of high school," Rachel answered.   
"Again?" Calum asked sitting next to me. I looked at the back of the lunch room and at Ashton. He was with Michael and a bunch of football players.   
"Terry, want to go with me to get a drink?" Rachel asked standing up. I nodded and walked to the back of the lunch room where three types of lines were. Rachel walked into one of the lines and I waited outside the line for her.   
"Terry," someone said. I turned around and saw Michael walking up to me.   
"What's up Michael?" I asked turning around.   
"I just wanted to tell you that those were some really good shots from Friday," Michael said smiling.   
"Thanks, that means a lot since I am only a first year," I said smiling.   
"And it's your last year. Why didn't you take broadcasting earlier?" Michael said as people passed us.   
"I just wanted to take it my senior year. For something I may be interested in when I go to London," I said.   
"London, that's a long way," Michael said as I fixed my beanie.   
"What are we talking about?" Ashton asked walking up.   
"The shots that Terry took for the announcements," Michael said smiling.   
"You took those? Those were great," Ashton said smiling.   
"Thanks," I said smiling as Rachel walked up.   
"Are you going to be at the game Friday?" Ashton asked.   
"I'm there almost every Friday," I nodded. Rachel tapped me and I turned to her.   
"Come on, lunch is almost over," She said. I smiled at Ashton and Michael before Rachel and I walked away. I saw Calum smiling at me as we walked up to the table.   
"So you finally talked to him," Calum said smiling.   
"I don't know why you think I have some sort of crush on him," I said sitting back down.   
"Yeah, we all know she likes Elijah," Rachel laughed.   
"I do not. He has a girlfriend," I said shaking my head. I turned back to the back of the lunch room and saw Ashton looking at me. I turned forward and looked at Rachel.   
"See we talk to them but we aren't friends with them," Rachel said shaking her head. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I grabbed my camera and walked toward the library. I sat down at the computer in the back and put my headphones in.   
I put my SD into the computer and flipped through the film I had taken. Something was bothering me about one of the shots. I felt someone tap my shoulder, making me jump. My headphones fell off and my camera started to fall to the floor. Ashton caught the camera just before it hot the ground.   
"Sorry about that," Ashton said standing up and hanging my camera out of me.   
"It's fine," I said taking it from him. "What's can I help you with?"  
"I was just wondering if I could look at the rest of the film you shot," Ashton said.   
"Yeah, sure," I said nodding. Ashton pulled the chair out next to me. I clicked the first video, which was them running out onto the field.   
"Does Michael talk to you on the side lines?" Ashton asked as we watched.   
"Yeah. He's really nice," I nodded. "He helps me understand what's going on, but I can usually figure it out."  
"You go to the football games but you don't know what's going on?" Ashton chuckled.   
"What's there to know besides the whole you get a touch down to get some points?" I asked.   
"I will help you," Ashton laughed taking the mouse from me and then clicking on a video.   
"What happened there was a fumble," Ashton said as I watched.   
"That doesn't help," I said shaking my head.   
"I will teach you. Even if it kills me," Ashton said looking at me.   
"It's perfectly fine if you don't," I said shaking my head.   
"You need to see the enjoyment in football," Ashton insisted. "It's more than just a bunch of guys tackling each other."  
"Sure," I said shaking my head.   
"Ashton," someone called. We both turned around and saw Victoria waiting for him.  
"I better go," Ashton said standing up. "I don't want her to get mad at me."  
"Yeah, totally fine," I nodded. I started to turn around but Ashton caught my attention.  
"I will teach you at the game on Friday," Ashton said before he walked away again. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the computer. I took my SD card out and packed my camera up. I turned to the chair Ashton was sitting at and saw his Letterman jacket. I rolled my eyes and kicked my stuff up, along with Ashton's jacket.   
I walked out of the library and saw Ashton with the other football players. I walked over and they all turned to me. I smiled and looked at Michael. "You forgot your jacket Ashton," I said holding it out.   
"Thanks" he said taking it. I turned around and walked off to AP Psychology, where I would have to talk to Calum. 

Ashton's POV   
Michael turned toward me and raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.   
"I didn't know you knew Terry," Liam said grabbing my shoulder. "Is she weird?"  
"No, she's smart and good with a camera," I said backing away from him and turning toward Michael.   
"You actually followed her. I was wondering where you went," Michael nodded.   
"I wanted to see the rest," I said. Michael raised an eyebrow as I turned around to watch her walk away.   
"So do you like her?" Michael asked.   
"I've only been talking to her for ten minutes," I said looking at Michael when Terry disappeared behind a corner.   
"You've known her for five years," Michael rolled his eyes. "You're top dog at the school. I think she may get nervous about you."  
"That's how she is for everyone," I said shaking my head. "I'm sure the person that really knows her is Rachel."  
"Oh so you remembered her name," Michael said as we walked toward English.


	2. Sonic

Ashton's POV  
I sighed as I walked to my truck, tired from Victoria's nagging. I looked at the school and then away, and then back at the school. Terry was sitting outside the school. It looked like she was waiting for someone. I threw my bag into the bed of my truck and then walked over to her. "Terry," I said walking up to her.   
"Ashton," she said standing up.   
"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked looking around.   
"Yeah, my dad is supposed to pick me up, but he doesn't get off work until five and then it takes an hour to get here," Terry explained getting her phone out.   
"So you've been waiting here since two?" I asked.   
"Well I haven't just been sitting here. I was in the broadcasting room for a while," Terry said.   
"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" I asked scratching the back of my neck.   
"Nah, I live in the opposite direction of you," she said.   
"No ready it's fine. We can even go get something to eat," I said pointing to my truck. "I am sure you're hungry."  
She thought for a moment. "Sure," She said smiling.  
We walked to my truck. I opened the door for her and then walked over to my side. I got in and moved my football helmet. "Sorry about the mess," I said starting the truck up.   
"Its fine," Terry said texting someone. When she was finished she put her phone in her bag and then looked out the window.   
"So, why don't you have your license?" I asked just trying to make conversation.  
"I am moving to London so I don't see a point," Terry answered. "I would but it just costs more and I don't need that.  
"You know, driving isn't that bad," I said grabbing my water.   
"There are two sides to everything," Terry chuckled.   
"Does that mean there's another side to me?" I smiled.   
"Okay, almost everything," Terry corrected.   
"So you really don't think there is another side people don't know?" I asked as I pulled into a Sonic.   
"No not really," I said shaking my head.   
"Well what is this side you see?" I asked as we got out. Terry pulled out some money but I stopped her. "I will pay for you."  
"That's really not necessary," Terry said as we walked over to the benches.   
"I am not letting you pay," I laughed. "So tell me."  
"Tell you what?" Terry asked looking at the menu.   
"Tell me what you think of me," I clarified. Terry was silent for a moment.   
"I think you're a good football player, who also boxes, but you have douche bag friends, but that's because they're your teammates, but you act like them sometimes. You are one player that is actually nice. You don't talk to anyone outside your circle," She said. "As to me where I talk to every one. Not just the people in my circle. You're a good person, you just don't show it."  
I ordered thinking about what she said. Once I was done we walked to table. "You really see me like that?"  
"That's how every one see you," Terry said as some guys from the team drove into the parking lot.   
"Really?" I asked.   
"Yeah. I am surprised you don't know that," Terry said looking back at me. "I mean you're then one that is the star of the school. I am just a no one."  
"You're not no one," I said looking at me.   
"You're right. I take fantastic pictures of you," Terry laughed. I couldn't not laugh at the comment.   
"That true but you're the first person that I actually met when I was here," I said as the food was brought to us.   
"You remembered that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Well, more or less," I admitted. I didn't want to seem like a jerk and say I didn't. I mean life happens and people stop talking to each other.   
"Ash," Louis said walking up to us with Seth and Liam.   
"Lou, what are you doing here?" I asked turning to him.   
"Just thought it would be nice to get something to eat," Louis said sitting down. "Terry, nice to see you."  
"I was just giving her a ride home and thought she might be hungry," I said smiling at her.   
"Is that alright with Victoria?" Seth asked.   
I shrugged. "She has some big thing to do for school."  
"I would've told her at least. You know how she can get," Liam said. I looked over at Terry who was looking down at her food.   
"So, the game Friday," I said starting a different subject.   
"Are you going to be going?" Liam asked Terry. Terry looked up and then at me.   
"I may go and take pictures," She said nodding.   
"You don't watch the game?" Louis asked grabbing one of Ashton's fries.   
"She doesn't understand football," I said shaking my head. "Which is just ridiculous."  
"Well I am sorry that I am a girl and my dad didn't teach me," Terry said grabbing her phone.   
"Why doesn't Ashton just teach you?" Seth asked looking back at me and then at Ashton.   
I laughed. "I told her that I would."  
"And I told him that it was fine because his approach wasn't helpful whatsoever," Terry shook her head.   
"Ash that's sad," Liam laughed.   
"Alright, alright. Come on now let's not pick on the person that attempted," I laughed throwing napkins at the guys. Terry laughed with the others. I had to stop and listen to her laugh because, to me, it was the best sound in the world.   
"What?" She asked looking at me. It was embarrassing for her to catch me staring at her. I shook my head and looked at the guy, who were watching Terry and I.   
"Here comes the stoned squad," Louis coughed. We turned around to see Luke Hemming, Zayn Malik, and Perrie Edwards walking up to us.   
"Be nice," Terry said. "They are nice, and not always high."  
"You know them?" I asked turning back to her.  
"Well yeah. Every one knows everyone if you're like me," Terry said grabbing her drink. I nodded and looked at my phone.   
"We should probably get going. You probably need to be home and I have to go before it gets too late," I said standing up.   
"Need to go call your girlfriend?" Liam asked.   
"She scares me," Louis whispered.   
"She scares everyone," I laughed as Terry and I walked away. More teammates were walking up to go see Louis, Liam, and Seth. They asked where I was going but I just told them I had to leave. Terry and I got in and I started toward her house. "You have any fun?"  
"Yeah you guys are...interesting," Terry said nodding. I nodded and turned toward the road. I was wanting to ask her something, as I thought back to the talk with Michael.   
"Are you nervous when you talk to me?" I asked looking over at her. Terry turned to me and shook her head.   
"Why would you think that?" She asked shaking her head. I instantly regretted saying that.   
"I was just wondering if you thought of me differently," I said shrugging as I turned into her neighborhood.   
"Of course. Everyone does. You are the star football player that everyone wants to be or be with," Terry said shaking her head. Terry pointed to her house and I pulled in.   
"Everyone?" I asked looking at her.   
"Almost everyone," She said looking at me and then turning toward the door. "Thank you for the ride home Ashton. I really appreciate it."  
Before I could say anything Terry walked out and closed the door. I nodded and watched as she walked toward her door. "Yeah, she hates me now," I told myself.   
*  
Terry's POV  
I walked out of the broadcasting room and bumped into Michael. "Sorry Terry," Michael laughed. "I wasn't expecting someone to walk out."  
"It's alright. I have been meaning to start looking out of the rooms before I walk out of the room," I laughed shaking my head. I fixed my backpack and looked around. Everyone was heading to their next class, which was chorus.   
"Can I walk with you to your next class?" Michael asked.   
"Oh no that's fine," I said smiling. "I am going to chorus."  
"So you can read music?" Michael asked as we started to walk toward chorus.   
"Yeah, a little. Some of the site reading is a bit hard," I nodded. "But I love singing."  
"I did not know that about you," Michael said as we turned the corner. I stopped when I almost ran into Ashton.   
"Oh hey guys," Ashton said smiling.   
"Ashton, did you know Terry loves to sing?" Michael asked. I looked at him and then at Ashton.   
"I really should be going, so I will see you later Michael," I said before walking past him and toward the chorus room. I turned around when I heard Ashton calling for me. He ran up to me and looked at me before speaking.   
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.   
I chuckled and shook my head. "No. I just think it's weird that you are talking to me all of the sudden."  
"What if I just want to be friends?" He asked leaning up against the wall. I opened my mouth to speak but Seth called Ashton.   
"Ash! Come on, we need to get going!" He yelled at him. I closed me mouth and shook my head as I chuckled.   
"Ashton, Cameras and Helmets don't go together," I said before walking down the hallway to the chorus room. I walked into the room and toward Rachel to grab my music.   
"So you went with Ashton to Sonic?" Rachel asked as we walked to the risers that we had to stand on.   
"I told this to you last night," I said shaking my head. I turned toward the guy section and saw Luke, Niall, Zayn, and Ethan , a football player. I looked back at Rachel as we walked into the Alto section and sat down.   
"Yeah but how was it?" Rachel asked. "I mean you don't go to dinner with a bunch of football players if you stand behind a camera all day.   
"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked looking at her. "I mean I stand behind a camera but at least we talk to Ethan."  
"we don't exactly talk to Ethan," Rachel said. I turned to the guy section of the risers. "I mean we have said a couple words to them and the others but that's about it."  
"Whatever, I just want to get some lunch," I said shaking my head as the teacher walked in. After singing the same songs and the same site readings we went to lunch. I sat down next to Calum and saw him smiling at me. "What?"  
"You went to get some food," Calum said smiling.   
"It was just food. For fuck sake it was just some food," I said shaking my head. I got up and walked toward the lunch line. I grabbed a tray and then turned to see how long he line was. I sighed and then turned around, jumping when I saw Ashton standing there.   
"I refuse to believe that we cannot be friend, or close," Ashton said grabbing a tray.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked rolling my eyes.   
"I was thinking about what you were saying and I refuse to believe that we can't be friends," He said stepping forward. "Sure, you take picture and I play some football, but that doesn't mean that we cannot be friends. I like spending time with you."  
"No, Ashton, what are you doing in this line?" I asked smiling.   
"Oh, that makes more sense. I came here to talk to you," He said looking around. I chuckled and moved forward. We were halfway through the line and Ashton didn't have any food on his tray.   
"I think you're girlfriend is looking for you," I said turning back to the food. I took a step forward and turned around.   
"I think that she can look for me a bit more," Ashton said smiling. I laughed and looked out at the lunch room to see Victoria walking around.   
"I think that you are going to get in trouble," I said as Victoria spotted him. Ashton turned around and smiled when he saw her. I noticed something about his smile when he saw her. It wasn't his real smile. Everyone has a real smile and a fake smile. When Ashton saw Victoria his smile was fake.  
"Ashton," Victoria was walking up. "I was looking for you for so long."  
"I don't know why. I was right here," Ashton said wrapping his arm around her. He smiled and kissed her before turning back to me.   
"You know you can't eat this food. Come on," Victoria said grabbing his hand.   
"I will see you later Terry," Ashton said before walking away with Victoria. I waved and stepped forward. Once Ashton turned around to leave Victoria gave me glare and then turned around to walk back to the table with all the football players and cheerleaders. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the cashier and paid. When I walked back to my table Rachel turned to me.   
"I heard that Victoria heard that Ashton brought you to Sonic for dinner and now hates you with a burning passion," Rachel said taking one of my fries. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my soda.   
"I really could not care less," I said shaking my head. It was true. I didn't care for Victoria or any of them. The only people that I would care about was Ashton and Michal, and even Ashton was a long shot.


	3. Football Trips and Ice Baths

Ashton's POV  
I ran up to the water station and pulled my helmet off, putting it on the ground as I grabbed a water bottle. I squirted some water into my mouth and wiped the water that missed my mouth off with the back of my hand. I turned to Ethan, Liam, and Seth just as they ran up to me. "Ethan, how is chorus?" I asked, catching my breath.  
"Good, why are you asking?" Ethan asked grabbing the water bottle from me.   
"I can't just know what's going on with my teammate?" I asked. "Don't you have chorus with Terry?"  
"And the truth comes out," Liam said shaking his head.   
"Shut up. It has only been two days," I said pushing Liam a little. I grabbed the water and then turned toward Ethan.  
"If you are wanting me to do some recon on her the answer is no," Ethan said shaking his head.   
"No, don't be ridiculous," I scoffed. "I just want to know if she is a good singer."  
"She a fantastic singer. She likes to laugh a lot too," Ethan said. "So, compared to Victoria she is a doll."  
"Victoria is not that bad," I said rolling my eyes.   
"Yes she is," Liam said shaking her head. "She is crazy."  
"She is still my girlfriend," I said lightly pushing Liam. "And because she is my girlfriend you cannot make fun of her."  
Everyone stopped talking when Coach walked up and crossed his shoulders. "Alright, the next game is away so all of the money for the hotel is due tomorrow. The people that have not paid need to pay by tomorrow. We are going to need you all there if we are going to beat this team tomorrow, so anyone that talks to Terry or Mikayla please remind them that they need to pay by tomorrow. Ashton, I hear you are friends with Terry so please make sure that she remembers."  
"Oh he'll tell her alright," Justin snickered. I looked at him and then looked back at Coach. "Anyway, bring the money. Now go change so you can go home."  
We all walked to the school to walk into the changing room. As we walked toward the changing room Louis ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "I don't know what it is but you seem happier when you are around Terry. Victoria makes you miserable."  
I stopped as let Louis walk into the school. I quickly walked into the locker room and unlocked my locker so I could throw my gloves to the bottom of my locker. I quickly changed and the packed my bag. When I walked out of the school and to my car I found Victoria leaning up against my truck. "Finally, you are done with practice," She said smiling.  
"Hi babe," I said smiling as I walked up to her. I leaned in to kiss her but she moved out of the way.   
"Look, Ashton, I am tired and I really just need a ride home," Victoria said standing up and walking to the other side of the truck. I stood there for a moment and blinked. "Get in the damn truck."  
I jumped and got into the driver's side. "Do you want to go get something to eat? Like a date?"  
"Not really. I am a tired form practice," Victoria said pulling out her phone.   
"Why don't we go on dates anymore?" I asked looking at her and then back at the road.  
"Ashton I would rather just go to my house and do a quicky," Victoria said looking at me. I shrugged in my seat and sighed. I turned into Victoria's neighborhood and up to her house. I turned and kissed Victoria. Well I kissed her cheek because she moved. "Come over later and we can do that quicky."  
"Okay," I nodded. Victoria smiled and then closed the door before walking into her house. I shook my head and backed out of Victoria's driveway. I started to think about how Louis said I was miserable as I drove to Bojangles. I knew if Victoria were here she would yell at me for even think about going to get some greasy food. I pulled into the parking lot and walked in, immediately seeing Niall, Calum, Luke, Rachel, and Terry sitting a table and eating.   
Rachel looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back before walking to the cash register. I ordered some food and then sat down at a table. I was determined that I was not going to let Victoria's voice in my head stop me from eating this meal. "Hey Ashton," Terry said makingme turn around. "Why don't you come sit with us?"  
I grabbed my food and walked over sitting down next to Terry and Niall. "I thought that we couldn't be friends becasue Cameras and Helmets Don't Belong," I whispered as I sat down.  
"No one should sit by themselves," She said. Terry looked at her food and then grabbed her drink, not looking at me. "How was practice?" Rachel asked.  
"Tiring," I answered making everyone snicker.   
"Then why play football?" Luke asked. I looked at Rachel and Niall for an explanation why he was here.  
"He was sitting by himself and he is in chorus with us," Rachel said nodding.   
"It is just something that I like to do," I said turning to Luke. There was a thick smell of weed in the air, but I chose to ignore it because I knew it was coming from Luke. He nodded and turned back to his food like it was nothing.   
"Anyway, I think that we should get going soon," Terry said looking at Rachel and then me. "I have a college application to finish and then turn in."  
I knew that I was forgetting to tell Terry something but I coudln't remember is. "Ashton, you shoul come to the Halloween Movie Night that we do every year," Rachel said. Terry shot a glare at Rachel and then looked at me.  
"I will definetly think about it," I said nodding. "I will only agree if you guys come to our next game."  
"Easy," Rachel said smiling. "I go every Friday."  
"I will go," Niall agreed and then looked at Luke. He nodded and then looked at Terry.   
"I really need to go," Terry said standing up. She touched my shoulder as Rachel stood up. I smiled as they walked away and then turned back to the others.   
"How is Victoria?" Niall asked. I looked at him and then the other two.   
"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Because we know a spark for Terry has been lit," Luke said nodding as he pulled a cigarette.   
"I love Victoria," I said, trying to convince myself. "She just isn't fully there anymore."  
"I'm leaving," Luke said standing up. I took a bit of my food and then looked at the only two that were left.   
"I know how you feel," Niall said leaning back. "Rachel is not biting on my hints."  
"That may be because she doesn't like you," Calum said looking at Niall and then turning to me.   
"Anyway, I need to get going," I said standing up. "But if you could would you like talk to Terry and tell her that we can be friends."  
"Got it," Calum said nodding. I threw my stuff in the trash and then walked to my truck. I was starting to believe that I was miserable with Victoria.  
*  
Terry's POV  
"I have to go turn in this money for the next away game," I said standing up from the lunch table.  
"You're going with them?" Rachel asked. "And why did I not know about this?"  
"I told you when I got the permission form like two weeks ago," I said grabbing my backpack. I said goodbye to Rachel and Calum before walking to the trainer's room where the football coachs offices were. When I reached the offices I knocked on the door but no one answered.   
I looked down the hall and saw that the trainer's office was opened and peole were in there. I walked downt he hall and into the trainer's office. I stopped when I saw Ashton sitting on a table and some of his friends were there.   
"Hi," I said walking in.   
"Terry," Ashton said standing up, trying to cover himself. He wasn't were a shirt and he was wearing football trousers for pants.  
"We are going to go back to the weight room," Justin said grabbing his athletic tape and then walked out with the others.   
"Sorry for scaring you," I chuckled walking over to one of the table. "I didn't know that you were such a scardy cat."  
"No, I was not scared," Ashton said watching me.   
"From what I saw you jumped up and tried to cover yourself," I laughed as I turned to look at him.   
"Whatever you want to think," Ashton said looking down at himself.  
"Why are you wearing your football trousers?" I asked looking at him up and down.   
"Becasue to take a ice bath," He said looking at the tub.   
"Sounds so much fun. Where is your coach so I can turn this in?" I asked looking around. Ashton shrugged. "You are so helpful."  
"Why are you wearing a dress today?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Because I felt like looking beautiful today," I said crossing my arms and leaning up against the counter.   
"Well you were successful," Ashton said nodding. I smiled, trying to show that I was not blushing. "I was wondering. Can you teach me music?"  
I stood up and walked over to Ashton. "Imagaine there are five lines," I said holding my hand out. Ashton held his hand out and spread his fingers so there were spaces. "The spaces spell FACE."  
"FACE?" Ashton asked.  
"Would you like me to help you or not?" I asked llokign at him.  
"Okay, continue," Ashton said nodding. I opened my mouth to continue but I was cut off.  
"Ashton, why are you not in the ice bath?" Coach asked walking in.   
"Coach, here is my money for the hotel," I said handing my envelope out. Coach took it and then looked at Ashton.   
"Is she riding with you?" He asked. Ashton and I looked at each other.  
"Do you want to ride with me? I am driving so I don't have to ride on the crowded bus," Ashton asked.  
"Sure," I said not thinking. "That actually sounds better than a bus ride."  
"Alright, turn this in tomorrow," Coach said handing me another sheet. I took the paper and then looked at Ashton.   
"Get in the ice bath," Coach said before walking away.   
"I do not want you to see me in this ice bath," Ashton chuckled as he stood up.   
"I now want to see this," I said crossing my arms. Ashton got in making a face that made me laugh.  
"So, why are you taking an ice bath?" I asked once I contained my laughter.   
"One of my tackles did not go down well," Ashton said in a high pitched voice. I laughed and saw down on the table that was righ next to the ice bath. I kicked my shoes off and then dipped my feet in, wincing at the cold.   
"See it is not that easy," Ashton said touching my feet.   
"Stop that," I laughed pulling my feet away. "I do not like being tickled."  
Ashton ignored me and started tickling my feet. I kicked some water at him and pulled my feet up onto the table. "Why are you here?" Ashton asked  
"In here?" I asked. "I was thinking and maybe being friends with you would not be so bad."  
I dipped my foot back into the water and smiled at him. Ashton opened his mouth to say something but Victoria walked in. "What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms.   
"I was just turning in my money for the trip," I said. I cleared my throat and stood up.  
"She can go on the trip but I can't?" Victoria asked walking up to Ashton.  
"She is just taking pictures for us. That's it," Ashton said as I grabbed my shoes. "You have nothing to worry about."  
"Fine," Victoria said before kissing him and walking away.   
"I just realized that I have to go," I said pulling my phone out. "I have to do some AP Psychology stuff and then get home. Have a nice ice bath."  
I walked out of the trainer's room and then to the library. The rest of the day went by, and I was not even part of it. I couldn't stop thinking about what Ashton and I did today, which irritated me."Terry, are you algirht?" Rachel asked walking up to me.  
"I cannot stop thinking about Ashton," I said grabbing my forehead.   
"You like him Terry," Rachel said. "Just admit. You liked him before and you are starting to like him again."  
"I refuse to believe that," I said walking away. I was irritated by myself and by Ashton.


	4. Stars and Talking

I walked into my room and grabbed my pair of white earrings. "Where did you get that top?" Rachel asked. I was wearing a white tank that was cut in stripes that started from from right under my breasts and ended at my waist.   
"I made it," I said nodding my head. "I was in a craft mood."  
"Ashton is going to like it," Rachel said putting on some black eyeliner.   
"Why does he half to like it?" I asked grabbing some converse. I hated the football game themes but since I was on the sideline I had to partake in the theme.   
"Because he likes you," Rachel said smiling. I rolled my eyes and walked down stairs.   
"Mom we are leaving soon," I yelled from the kitchen. I heard her mumble before she continued yelling at someone on the phone. I grabbed my camera bag as Rachel walked down. She walked over to the counter and grabbed her phone.  
"Calum is here with the car," She said. We all walked out and into Calum's car. To our surprise Luke was in the back with Niall. I got in the passenger seat and Rachel got in the back.   
"How is the camera?" Niall asked as I opened my bag.   
"It is okay. Almost filled with shots," I said pulling my phone out.   
"Shots of Ashton," Calum chuckled. I rolled my eyes and saw tweets from Ashton and the other football players. "You know, he asked us to keep tabs on you to make you believe that he is a good friend."  
"Yeah, what is up wit all of the whole cameras and helmets don't go together bullshit?" Rachel asked. It was getting irritating that everyone thought that I liked Ashton. He was cool and all but I just didn't want to like him. He was a football player and I was a camera person. I didn't pay attention to the arguing about whatever it as they were arguing about. I started to pay attention when Calum pulled into the school.   
"So now you start listening to us?" Rachel asked.   
"Yes because you continued to talk about Ashton and I do not want to talk about Ashton," I said as Calum parked. I got out and waved goodbye to the others before I started running to the field. I had a minute to before the game started. I showed my pass to the ticket sales people, ran past security, and to the sidelines.   
"Terry," Michael sa your arm and head."  
"It was alright," Ashton winced taking his helmet off. I grabbed his helmet and put it on. Ashton and Michael laughed as I looked at him. "You look good in my helmet."  
"I figured I would look like I had a really big head," I said taking it off. Michael, Ashton, and I started to walk toward the bus.   
"I will see you guys later," I said as Rachel walked up to us.   
"Hey, we are going to dinner. You should come," Michael said smiling.   
"I will think about it," I said nodding. I clutched my camera bag as Rachel, Calum, Luke, Niall, and I walked back to the car. We got in and no one said anything for a minute, and then Rachel broke the silence.   
"We are going to dinner right?" She asked making me close my eyes and sigh.   
"Only if you want to," I replied.  
"Who paying?" Luke asked.   
"We will just split the bill," Calum said as we pulled out.  
*  
I laughed as Rachel talked about the time we almost burned down my house. "Okay that is enough of that story," I said shaking my head.   
"No, it's a great story," Ashton laughed as Victoria grabbed her phone.   
"It's an embarrassing story," Rachel laughed.   
"You weren't even there," I laughed shaking my head. "Emily was there."  
"Terry doesn't like telling the story," Rachel said looking at Ashton. "But I feel like it's a great one."  
"It is a really good one," Ashton said smiling at me. "I am surprised you haven't told me before."  
"Maybe because I haven't really talked to you in a while," I said grabbing my drink and taking a sip.   
"And we all know why that is," Victoria said putting her phone on the table and sitting up. I looked at the ground and then at Rachel, who decided to do the same. "Look we all know your saying, Cameras and Helmets don't go together, and you're right."  
"Victoria. Don't be rude," Michael said.   
"Please, you are only hanging out with Ashton because you two have been best friends forever," Victoria said getting up. "Now if we are done with your stupid stories and this dinner I am leaving."  
I looked at Niall and Luke, who were still eating, and then at Michael. "Michael you know that's not true," Ashton said grabbing his shoulder.   
"Yeah I know," Michael said nodding.   
"I think that we are going to go," Rachel said standing up.   
"Terry, do you want me to give you a ride?" Ashton asked as I got up. "That way Rachel doesn't have to back track and drop you off then go home."  
"Actually I was the driver," Calum said.   
"So Calum doesn't," Ashton corrected.   
"I guess so," I said looking at Rachel.   
"Just text me when you get home," Rachel said smiling. "And if you end up being murdered I am coming after Ashton."  
"Fair enough," Ashton said nodding.   
"Would it be alright if I got a ride with you guys them?" Michael asked standing up.   
"Sure man," Calum said as they walked out. Niall and Luke told me they would see me tomorrow and then they were gone. I looked at my plate and then at Ashton.   
"I'm sorry about Victoria," Ashton said. "She doesn't like new people."  
"Its fine. I just don't understand how she has friends," I said looking at the people that were getting food.   
"Want to do something?" Ashton asked.   
"Aren't you tired from running?" I asked as he stood up.   
"Nah," Ashton said walking to his truck. When we got in his truck we drive down the street to a small park that was by a library.   
"What are we doing here?" I asked getting out.   
"We are going to have some fun," Ashton said as we walked to a playground. I walked up some stairs and over to a small side. "So tell me something."  
"What kind of something?" I asked looking at my hands.   
"Anything. You're favorite book, favorite thing to do, your fears, your likes, anything," Ashton said as I walked up the stairs   
"I don't know. I like a lot of things," I said turning around. I jumped when I saw that Ashton was closer than I thought. He was close.enough that I could feel his breath.   
"Then tell me. We have all night," Ashton said slowly getting closer to me.   
"I don't have all night," I said looking up at Ashton and he started to lean into me. "But I do like one thing."  
"What's that?" Ashton asked.   
"Playing tag," I said before tapping his arm and running toward the slide. I slid down and took off toward the.football field. I heard Ashton behind me, laughing. I continued to run and did cartwheels as I ran toward the field goal.   
"Got ya," Ashton said grabbing my hand. He pulled me to him and three me over he shoulder.   
"Ashton," I said as he walked back toward the playground. Ashton put me back down on the ground. I just laid down and looked at the sky. Ashton chuckled and laid down next to me, spreading his arms out a little so he was almost touching my hand.   
"I am sorry about Victoria," Ashton said after a moment of silence.   
"You've already said that," I reminded him.   
"But you didn't sound like you actually meant that you didn't care," Ashton replied as he touched my pinkie with his. I flinched but didn't move.   
"She's your girlfriend. You can do whatever you want," I said as Ashton wrapped his pinkie around mine.   
"Yeah but I'm not happy with her anymore. Something happened," Ashton whispered. "When we started going out everything was great. We were both happy and I wasn't big with football yet. Then something happened, after I got big on the team, and she changed completely. It's like she's just dating me to get noticed by other football players or just boy people."  
"Wow," I said, shocked he was sharing this with me. "That was deep."  
"I don't think I've ever told anyone that before," Ashton said.   
"It's okay," I said smiling. "I like listening to you speak. Not about football though."  
"Football is one of the things that make me happy," Ashton laughed. We both laughed for a bit and then quieted down. There were a couple moments of silence. Ashton and I were enjoying each other's company.   
"Maybe you you explained it better I would understand," I teased.   
"I tried," Ashton chuckled as he grabbed my ring finger with his.   
"You could have tried harder," I said looking at him. Ashton looked over at me and poured. I laughed and looked back up at the stars.   
"Those stars are amazing," Ashton whispered.   
"I love the stars," I said smiling. "My parents used to look up at the stars with me. They never pointed out constellations though.   
"I would if I could," Ashton chuckled. "When we were living is Australia I would look out and the stars would be so bright. It would amaze me. They kind of remind me of your eyes."  
Ashton got really quiet after that. I smiled and looked at the stars. I started to think back to what made us happy. Moments of silence went by until I finally broke it.   
"What else makes you happy?" I asked breaking the silence.   
"Being around you," Ashton whispered, quieter than before, and grabbed my hand. He laced our fingers together, and for some reason I didn't move away. In that moment being around Ashton made me happy.


	5. Which Is Harder? Cameras or Footballs?

Ashton's POV  
The one mistake that I made Saturday and Sunday was not answering Victoria's calls, because she interrogated me when I got to school the next morning. I walked up to the usual spot and sat down next to Michael. "Here comes trouble," Michael sighed when he saw Victoria coming. He got up and left, and I did not blame him. I wanted to run and hide too.   
"Ashton," Victoria said breathing through her nose. "What were you doing with Terry all weekend?"  
"How do you know I was with Terry all weekend?" I asked crossing her arms. Victoria and I had to have a talk on space and spying.  
"Caroline saw you at McDonald's early in the morning with her," Victoria said raising an eyebrow.   
"Did she tell you we were with Liam?" I asked raising an eyebrow back.   
Victoria turned around and looked at Carolina. "Look, Ashton, if you want this to continue you won't hang out with Terry anymore."  
I grunted and took a deep breath. "Victoria, I don't want this to continue. I will hang out with Terry if I please and I will do what I want. At least Terry doesn't care to be seen in public with me. Now I don't have to go to the movies alone."  
As soon as I looked at everyone I realized that I said that a little too loud. Everyone in the group was looking at Victoria and I. I looked back at Victoria and saw that she was staring into space.   
"Ashton, you are nor breaking up with me," Victoria said flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "You did not just say those words. We are still a couple and will get through this little dry spot that we are having."  
"Vicot-" I started but was interrupted by her putting a finger to my mouth. "Like I said Ashton. I will see you at lunch and after school. Right now I have to get to class."  
Victoria and Carolina walked away and toward the science hallway. I turned around and saw Terry walk in the building. I walked up to her and smiled. "What?" She asked.   
"That is a nice way to greet someone," I chuckled.   
"Sorry, I am just in a rush," Terry said fixing her camera.   
"Got to go take some photos?" I asked.   
"Yeah, but I have to go turn something," Terry said looking at me. I smiled at her and then looked at the ground. "Why are you always smiling at me?"  
I chuckled. "Because I think you're pretty great."  
Terry looked at the ground and smiled while I yelled at myself. I never would say those types of things. "Thank you but I have to get to chorus to take pictures," she said.   
"Alright, see you later," I said as we parted ways. I walked to English and to my seat.   
"How did the whole Victoria thing go?" He asked.   
"Not good," I sighed. "I tried to break up with her."  
"Why is that?" Michael sarcastically asked. I laughed and hit Michael in the shoulder. "I told you. I told you that Terry would be great for you. Terry is awesome."  
"Yeah she is," I nodded in agreement. "I don't know if she likes me back."  
"Uh yeah she does," Michael said. "If she is willing to go to a park with you after nine, invite you to movie night, and put up with you she likes you."  
"Wow am I really that bad?" I chuckled.   
"In my eyes yeah," Michael said nodding. I shook my head and looked at the board. My phone buzzed but I ignored it, thinking that it was Victoria and she was the last person I wanted to see. After math I went through second period and then to lunch. I had to get a permission from out of my truck and on my way back in I saw Luke, Zayn, and Harry sitting up against the side of the building.   
"Hey guys," I said walking up. Harry looked up and then back down at his tablet. I turned to Zayn and Luke and saw them smoking.   
"Want some?" Luke asked holding the blunt toward me.   
"No thanks," I said shaking my head. I sat down next to Zayn and looked at the sky.   
"It's not hard to tell that you are into Terry," Luke said as Zayn blew some smoke.   
"What are you talking about?" I asked.   
"Even I know and I don't even hang out with you. Terry on the other hand," Harry said lifting and eyebrow.   
"Don't you work with her on the announcements?" I asked looking at him.   
"Yeah, and I watch her work on your football videos and she gets annoyed when you are in most of her shots," Harry chuckled. "Something about it not just being you and a whole team, so the team needs represented. She also says Cameras and Helmets Don't Go Together a lot."  
"Sounds like her," I said nodding. I sighed and got up. "I will see you guys later."  
"Bye," Zayn mumbled. I walked into the school and to lunch. Instead of going to me normal table I found Terry, Rachel, Calum, and Michael.   
"Michael," I said walking up.   
"I was hoping that you'd be here," Michael smiled. "Take a seat."  
I sat down next to Terry and smiled at her before looking at the others. "Did you get my message?" Terry asked.   
"That was you?" I asked looking at her. "I thought it was Victoria."  
"Just look at it later," Terry chuckled. I looked at Calum and Rachel. They were watching Terry and I really closely. Michael started talking about the next game and how it was going to be a tough game. I side my hand to Terry's thigh, as I pretended to listen, and then grabbed her hand, lacing my fingers with hers. She slowly ran her thumb up and down the side of my hand making me smile.   
"What are you smiling about?" Rachel asked putting her water bottle down.   
"Oh, something Michael said earlier," I said looking at her and smiling. Rachel nodded and then looked back at Calum.   
"Ashton," Terry said turning to me. "Why do you smell like weed?"  
"What?" I asked sniffing myself. "Shit."  
"What's wrong?" Calum asked.   
"I was sitting with Luke outside but I didn't stay long so I didn't think the smell would stay with me," I said shaking my head. "Now I'll have to get drug tested when I go to practice."  
"Terry can help you with that," Rachel blurted out.   
"What?" Terry asked.   
"You have all that lotion and perfume in a bag in the broadcasting room. It would help him," Rachel said like it was obvious. I looked at her and then at Terry.   
"Sure, it's no problem," Terry said looking Rachel as she stood up. I followed her to the broadcasting room and to the back. She handed me some lotion, and I smelt it first. Terry laughed and I looked at her. "It isn't normal lotion that you'd buy at Bath and Body Works. This is from Sweden, or Ireland, and it's made from goats milk so it doesn't smell, and it surprisingly cures sunburn."  
I laughed. "You're joking."  
"I am not," Terry smiled. "My friend had it once and I gave some to her and it really helped."  
"Well know I know who to come to if I ever get sunburned." Terry smiled and looked at the computer. "Do you have any new videos for me?"  
"Yeah, if you still want them," She nodded. "My hands are shaky at the beginning of most of them. I have to find that position that makes everything equal."  
I laughed and Terry looked at me. "You're being serious?"  
"Yes! Taking videos are not easy," Terry said standing up. She grabbed her camera and then looked at me. "Come on then, get up."  
"What am I doing?" I asked standing up and walking over to her.   
"You are going to take a video without shaking the camera and with good focus," Terry said putting the camera strap around my neck. I took the camera and looked at the screen.   
"What am I taking a video of?" I asked smiling at Terry, who was in front of the camera.   
"Just take a video of me moving around," Terry chuckled.   
"Fine," I laughed. I hit record and focused the shot on Terry. "This is easy."  
I spoke too soon on that because once she started to move I had to focus the camera way too much, and I wasn't sure how to focus the camera. Terry started to laugh making me laugh. "That isn't fair. You didn't even teach me how to use the camera."  
"So are you saying that it is more difficult than you thought?" Terry asked walking up to me.   
"Yes, but only because you didn't teach me," I said lowering the camera and looking at Terry.   
"That because you would still do as bad if I didn't," She said taking the camera from me.   
"Well what about football?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"What about it?" She asked shrugging.   
"Today after practice you and I are going to play with some of the others. Loser buys dinner," I said smiling. Terry thought about it before holding her hand out.   
"Deal," she said. "But I get first pick on players and Rachel can come."  
"Deal," I said shaking her hand. We stayed like that for a moment. In the middle of the back room in the broadcasting room, shaking hands. I opened my mouth to say something but the bell sounded, dismissing us from lunch. Terry let go and smiled before saying goodbye and walking out of the room, leaving me there.   
*  
I grabbed the water bottle as the others left. Liam, Louis, Seth, and some others stayed behind. They started to take their gear off. It was only fair because Terry and Rachel didn't have gear. I sat down and looked up at the sky. "Here they come," Liam said looking at the entrance of the stadium.   
Zayn, Luke, Niall, and Harry were with them. I had no idea where Calum was but I was more focused on Luke and Zayn smoking. Seth grabbed my shoulder making me look back at Terry and smile. "I didn't think you'd show up," I said as they got closer.   
"Hell yeah," Terry said smiling. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
"Even though you don't know how to play?" Liam asked.   
"Unfortunately I don't know how to play but to make it even I brought people that do know how to play," Terry said smiling. "I figured if we wanted to play four on four I would bring Harry."  
"The wasn't part of the deal," I objected.   
"Oh grow up," Rachel said smiling. "If you guys are so good then you shouldn't have anything to worry about."  
"Fine," Liam said. "It shouldn't be a problem."  
Those words were a mistake. In what we made the first half we were losing by five points. It was five to zero. Rachel was better than I thought she was, Terry must have practiced in the hour and a half since we made the best, and Harry was surprisingly good at football. Rachel passed the ball toward Terry, who was farther than I thought. I started to sprint after Terry. I was upset that I never paid attention to how fast Terry actually ran. She was faster than me.   
When she got her touchdown I grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, making me laugh.   
"Piece of cake," Terry said turning around and handing me the football.   
"Okay, okay. I get the point you're trying to make," I said shaking my head. "Just because you're new I went easy on you."  
"Ah no you didn't," Rachel said walking up to us. "We totally beat you and you know it."  
"Loser buys dinner," Harry said smiling.   
"I actually need to go do some homework," I said walking back toward the bench with the others following me. "I am having trouble with some English."  
"If you want, Terry can help you," Rachel said smiling. I looked at Terry and saw her look at me.   
"Would you really do that?" I chuckled.   
"Of course she would," Rachel said smiling.   
"Alright then. Tomorrow after practice?" I asked.   
"Sure. That works," Terry nodded. "Sounds like a plan."  
"Thanks. Do you need a ride home?" I asked grabbing my water bottle.   
"She actually does," Calum said. "I drive everyone here and I don't have any room."  
"Super," Terry said smiling at Calum and then at me. "Lets go."  
I looked at Rachel and the others before following Terry to the truck.


	6. Dances, Water, and Stars

I walked toward Ashton's front door taking deep breaths. I clutched onto my laptop bag as I walked up the step and knocked on the door. "You'll be fine," I said nodding to myself and turning to look out at the road.  
I heard footsteps walking toward the door and then the door opened. I turned around and saw Ashton standing in the doorway shirtless. "Terry," He said smiling. I looked at him in confusion. "Oh sorry. I was just changing into some clothes when you knocked. I just got out of the shower."  
"Oh. Okay," I said stepping into his house and looking around. I slipped my shoes off and followed Ashton down a hallway to the kitchen. I walked up to the wall in the hallway and looked at some pictures. "Is this you in the middle?"  
Ashton turned around and walked up to me. "Yeah," He chuckled. "My sister is on the right and my brother is on the left."  
"I did not know that you had siblings," I said turning to look at Ashton.   
"Ah yeah," Ashton said scratching the back of his neck. I could tell that he was nervous about something but I couldn't tell what. "They are visiting my dad at the moment. They would like you."  
"Really? Why?" I asked chuckling.   
"You're cool,"Ashton said starting to walk to the kitchen while looking at me. I followed him into the kitchen and to the table where I put my bag down. "Where were you at lunch today?"  
"Oh," I said sitting down. "I had to work on something for the announcements and since I am not going to be there Friday I have to turn it in tomorrow."  
"What are you working on?" Ashton asked.  
"Just some school event," I said nodding.   
"Do you want some water?" Ashton asked.   
"Uh no thanks," I said looking out at the backyard.   
"Alright. Well, we can work up in my room," Ashton said taking a step toward the hallway.   
"Oh. Okay,"I said getting up and following up the stairs and to his room. I stepped down into his room and looked around. I was stunned by how big his room was. He has a bed in the middle, a closet off to the side, a dresser in the corner by a large window, that had a window bench, and then a desk and a book shelf next to each other. The rest was just shelves that were nailed to the wall that had trophies on them and pictures of family, Ashton in his football gear, and some friends. Other than that there were some speakers on a shelf near his bed and then a flat screen tv across from his bed that was hanging on his wall. Everything was a shade of blue, white, and black and it surprised me now neat everything was.   
"You're room is so big," I said looking around. "And neat."  
"Neat is definitely a new one," Ashton chuckled sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"Really? My room is always a mess, because I am so busy, and I pay attention to the neatness of everyone's room," I said looking at some pictures. I heard Ashton chuckle and turned around. "What?"  
"That's what I like about you," He said smiling at me. I looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "You don't care what people think about you. You are just always yourself. You let everyone know what you think about something and just about you. You're an open book and I like that."  
"What your other friends aren't like that?" I asked walking toward him.  
"No," He said shaking his head. "Not really."  
"I'm not going to lie. That is pretty weird," I said sitting down next to him. He chuckled and the nudged me with his shoulder. I laughed and lightly pushed him back. "Are you parent's home?"  
"Uh no. My mom is running some errands," Ashton said grabbing his book bag.   
"Okay," I nodded. "I can only stay for a couple hours. Depending upon when my mom gets back from the city."  
"Alright. Well, you can stay as long as you'd like," Ashton said smiling. "It is the least I can do for you helping me with this homework."  
"As long as I get this announcement done while you're working I am all set," I said taking my laptop out.  
"Deal," Ashton said holding his hand out. I laughed and shook his head before opening my laptop and logging in. "What is this announcement for exactly?"   
"It is some winter dance the school is going," I said opening the announcement and showing Ashton. "Basically, a popularity contest and to see who is bringing who as a date."  
"Oh," Ashton said nodding his head. "Do you think that you are going to go?"  
"Probably for the first five minutes to take pictures and then leave," I said shrugging. "Those date dances aren't really my thing."  
"Why? Lack of enthusiasm?" Ashton asked.  
"Lack of a date," I said before chuckling. I typed the time and date on the slide before choosing the transition. "Besides I have better things to do with Rachel and the others."  
"So you don't want to go?"Ashton asked. I looked at Ashton and then back at my laptop.  
"Not unless I get asked. Isn't that always the rule?" I said chuckling. I looked through my laptop for a snowflake and dragged it onto my slide.  
"Will you go with me?" Ashton asked. I turned and looked at Ashton shocked that he just asked me to go with him to a dance.  
"Me? You want me to go with you?" I asked touching my chest.   
"Yeah I want you to be my date," Ashton laughed.   
"Uh yeah. I'll go with you," I said not even thinking about what I was saying. "Are you ready to work on your English?"  
"Uh yeah," Ashton said getting up and grabbing his book bag.  
*  
"And we have finished your paper," I said smiling as Ashton sent his paper to his printer. As we worked on Ashton's paper we moved on the floor and grabbed some snacks and drinks that were on the bed above us.   
"That was way better than me writing it alone,"Ashton chuckled.   
"I am sure that you would have done fine by yourself," I said closing my laptop and putting it back in my bag. Ashton moved, hitting the bed,and the drinks tipped over and spilled all over my shirt and pants. I moved, accidently hitting the bed and spilling a drink on Ashton.   
"Of course," I said.  
"I am so sorry," Ashton laughed. "I totally forgot that those drinks were up there."  
"I can't say that I remembered either," I said standing up. "Can I just have a towel or something?"  
"Do you just want a pair of clothes?" Ashton said. I turned and looked at him and then shrugged and nodded. Ashton grabbed some sweatpants and a shirt. "There is a bathroom right through that door."  
I turned around and walked into the bathroom, that was also very neat. I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled some strands of hair behind my ear. I sighed and looked down at the sink and then back in the mirror grinning when I saw Ashton walking around his room. I watched as he pulled his shirt off and threw it into a hamper. I cleared my throat and changed into the sweatpants and shirt that Ashton gave me. I walked out of the bathroom and back into Ashton's room.   
"I'll take your clothes and run them through the dryer," Ashton said holding his hand out.   
"Alright. Where is that?" I asked. "And how long will that be? I don't know know when my mom will be back to pick me up."  
"I can drive you home," Ashton said grabbing the dishes and turning to me. "Do you want to watch a movie?"  
"Yeah, as long as it is a good movie," I said smiling. I followed Ashton downstairs and to the laundry room where we started to dry my clothes. We walked out of the laundry room and toward his living room.   
"Do you want to watch That Awkward Moment?" Ashton asked looking at me.   
"I haven't seen it yet so sure," I said sitting down on the couch.  
"You have never seen That Awkward Moment?" Ashton asked as he put the movie in.  
"You know, I can see why you hang out with all of the rich kids at school," I said nodding. I looked at the flat screen on the wall and then around his house.   
"What?" Ashton asked chuckling.   
"You hang out with Louis, Seth, and Liam and then all of the rich and popular kids. Well some of them are just rich," I said as Ashton sat down next to me.   
"And why don't you?" Ashton asked.  
"What do you mean?" I asked looking at Ashton.   
"I have been to your house, Terry," Ashton said smiling. "It is not the house but what is in the house. Terry you have flat screens and thousand dollar dogs. You are a rich kid."  
"Your point?" I asked as the movie menu came up.   
"You don't hang out with the rich and popular kids," Ashton said smiling. "Be glad because it is not that nice."   
"That is why I hang out with my true friends that don't care about that sort of thing," I said smiling as Ashton.   
"And that is what is awesome about you," Ashton said smiling before looking back at the television and pressing play. I leaned back in my seat and smiled. As the movie progressed Ashton and I gravitated close to each other. By the middle of the movie our fingers were touching. I was about to move my hand away but Ashton grabbed my finger with one of his fingers. After awhile he laced our fingers together, gently pulling me closer to him. By the time the movie ended my legs were draped across Ashton, we were holding hands, and I was laying my head on Ashton's shoulder.   
"Do you want something to drink?" Ashton asked making me sit up, which woke me up.   
"Sure," I said nodding. "I could use some water."  
"I will be right back," Ashton said smiling. He got up and walked to the kitchen. I paused the movie and looked at the ceiling wondering what the hell I was doing. After a couple moments passed, and Ashton hadn't returned, I decided to go check on him. I walked in the kitchen and saw two cups on the counter but no Ashton. I continued on and heard that he was on the phone.   
I looked into the front room and saw him looking at a desk. I walked back into the kitchen and poured some water in the cups and then walked out in the back. I was looking out in the back earlier but I didn't get a chance to walk out. I looked up at the sky and smiled. You could see the stars perfectly. I took a sip of water, realizing that I probably had a million messages from my parents.   
When I checked my phone I had none. I shrugged and looked back up at the sky. Soon after that a light turned on behind me and I heard the door open and close. "What are you doing out here?" Ashton asked chuckling.   
"I noticed that you could see the stars perfectly from out here," I said smiling. "I love looking at the stars."  
"They are beautiful," Ashton said nodding.   
"I wish that I was like a star," I said making Ashton laugh.   
"You want to be a star?" He asked through his laughter.   
"I said like a star," I corrected him with the most serious face I could give without laughing.   
"You're serious," Ashton said killing his laughter. I rolled my eyes and looked back up at the sky. "Why do you want to be like a star?"  
"Because they are free. They get to see the world and shine. People actually no tice them," I said turning to look at Ashton. "They are definitely not like me."  
"I notice you," Ashton said taking my by surprise. "Shouldn't you want the people that notice you to care about you like Rachel, Calum, Luke, and I care about you."  
"You care about me?" I asked chuckling.   
"I thought that it was obvious," Ashton said taking a step closer to me. "I just think that you're a star and the only people that notice you are the only people that you should care about you." I opened and closed my mouth trying to formulate words in my head but I couldn't. I looked at the sky and then at Ashton. "Sorry I am a helpless romantic."  
"You don't show it though," I said smiling as Ashton walked up to me. I we as just glad that I could formulate a sarcastic statement.   
"Would you just be quiet for once?" Ashton asked lightly chuckling. He cupped my face with one of his hands. I closed my eyes, taking in the warmth of his hand. When I opened my eyes Ashton was closer to my face than he was before. All of the sudden everything in the world was silent. Everything in the world didn't exists. It was just Ashton and I. Ashton was so close to me that our noses were touching. "Can I kiss you?"  
I didn't have time to answer. Ashton was closing in on me. Before he could kiss me I looked down at the ground, making Ashton freeze. "Ashton," I started.   
"No, I understand," Ashton said grabbing my hands and lacing our fingers together. He pulled me close to him and kissed me forehead. We both stood there for a moment and just looked at the stars. For a long time it was quiets. "You're a star, Terry. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."


	7. Long Rides

I walked toward the bus and put my bag on the ground. I stood straight up and looked at all the football players walking up to the bus. "Alright ladies," Coach said walking up. "Let's get on the road."  
I grabbed my bag and then walked onto the bus. I sat down in the middle of the bus and looked at the window as all of the football players sat in the back and started to fill in the front. I put my ear buds in and looked at all of the seniors that were standing outside to send bus off. I felt the seat shift next to me making me turn around. I saw Ashton there looking through his bag. He glanced at me and smiled before continuing to look through his bag. "What are you doing?" I asked pulling my ear buds out and turning to him.  
"Hi to you too Star," Ashton said nodding. "And to answer your question I am sitting next to a good friend of mine."  
The whole day with Ashton just happened a couple days ago and even though we didn't talk about it everything was still okay Sith Ashton. I felt comfortable around him. I was content around him. "Isn't sitting with me going to bring down your social status or get people talking or whatever?" I asked smiling at him.  
"You act like I care about that," Ashton said pulling out a bag of candy. "Now give me an ear bud."  
"Only if you share your Skittles with me," I said holding an ear bud up.  
"Deal," Ashton said smiling. I handed an ear bud over and Ashton gave me the bag of Skittles. "So, Star, I hear that you have a chorus concert a day after we get back. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I didn't think you care, and I don't want you to actually come because I suck," I said before stuffing a bunch of Skittles in my mouth. "And why are you starting to call me Star?"  
"I would love to come to your concert to see you perform and be the judge of that," Ashton said smiling. "And I am calling you Star because I never want you to forget that you are one."  
"Again, don't nicknames get people talking?" I asked. Liam and Louis were behind us and they were some of Ashton's best friends so I didn't mind if they heard. Michael got on the bus late and was toward the front. I thought that he was going to sit with me. Ashton looked at me and then grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together.  
"This warrants talking, but I don't care so I would hold our hands up right now if you wanted to," Ashton said looking at me.  
"You're ridiculous," I chuckled.  
"Yes, but I'm your ridiculous," Ashton said smiling. I rolled my eyes and looked back out of the window."Hey, don't go away."  
"What are you talking about I am right here?" I asked turning back to him.  
"I am talking about every time you look out at the window you go off to some place. I would know because I give you rides to places," Ashton said making me smile. "So tell me what you were thinking about." Ashton squeezed my hand a little, reminding me that we were still holding hands.  
"I was thinking about what I was going to do tonight," I said nodding.  
"Easy, you're going to film the game," Ashton said before eating a handful of Skittles.  
"No," I chuckled. "I have a life outside of filming. You know, we are really gross eating Skittles for breakfast."  
"Skittles are like the traveling candy. You always need to have a bag," Ashton said sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So what are you going to do after the game?"  
"I didn't get a chance to decide. Probably write," I said nodding.  
"Oh so you're a writer," Ashton said smiling.  
"Yes but I don't broadcast it to the world. It's part of my private life," I said smiling. I froze when the words left my lips. I had only ever told Rachel that kind wrote. I was starting to get to comfortable around Ashton, and I try not to make a habit of that.  
"So you're opening up to me," Ashton said smiling. "I am getting to know the real Terry."  
"Oh brother," I said rolling my eyes. "You are definitely ridiculous."  
"You should come hang out with me and some others," Ashton said moving closer to me.  
"Or not," I chuckled. "I don't talk to a lot of football players and I don't know a lot of them."  
"Oh they'd like you," Louis said budding in the conversation.  
"No they wouldn't," I chuckled shaking my head.  
"We like you," Liam said encouraging Louis and Ashton. "Why wouldn't they like you? You're decently cool."  
"Geez thanks Liam," I said turning back to the window.  
"Oh he didn't mean decently," Ashton said. "You're fun to be around."  
"Ashton we have hung out multiple times and we have never had any fun," I said shaking me head. "I am perfectly fine with just staying in."  
"Now you're being ridiculous," Ashton chuckled. "You are coming out with us."  
"I heard that Justin know this guy that works at one of the bars that are in this town," Louis said nodding.  
"I am not drinking," I said shaking my head.  
"I don't drink either," Ashton whispered. "So you can hang out with me in the back."  
"Do I have to?" I asked looking at Ashton, Louis, and Liam.  
"Yes," the three said in unison. I groaned and leaned my head against the back of the seat. I was starting to get cold and I left my sweatshirt in my bag. I quietly cursed at myself for forgetting and then looked back at the window. The crowd of seniors grew since the last time that I looked. Rachel, Luke, Calum, Zayn, Harry, and Niall were now there talking. I also noticed that Victoria and Caroline were outside with some other popular kids.  
"What's wrong?" Ashton asked. I thought that I was being quiet, but apparently I was loud enough for him to hear.  
"I left my sweatshirt in my bag," I said shaking my head. "I meant to grab it and put it in my bag but I forgot." Ashton let go of my hand and pulled his sweatshirt off.  
"Here. Keep warm," Ashton said handing it to me. "I don't need it."  
"It's freezing," I said looking at him.  
"Yeah, so put it on," Ashton said looking at me. I sighed and put his sweatshirt on making him laugh at how big it was on me. I started laugh too.  
"Stop, it's not funny," I said laughing.  
"Then stop laughing and maybe I will," Ashton said grabbing my hand again. He moved closer to me and looked out of the window. We spotted Rachel and the others at the same time and started to wave. Victoria seemed to notice and when I scanned over her she did not look happy. "Terry, where is your camera?"  
"Oh Michael came on earlier to put some things on the bus so he put it on the shelf above us," I said pointing up. Ashton and I looked up and saw my camera bag next to his bag.  
"I thought that you had to have it near you at all times," Ashton said looking back down at me.  
"Would you like my camera to take your place?" I asked smiling.  
"No, it can stay there," Ashton laughing. I shook my head and looked back at the crowd of seniors.  
"And we are off," Coach said and the bus started to roll. All of the seniors started to wave and cheer as the bus started to pull away. The football players cheered and yelled back making me smile as Ashton sat back down. "Get comfortable ladies. It's going to be a long ride."  
*  
I opened my eyes and saw the seat in front of me. I had fallen asleep about an hour and a half after the bus left. I started to think about what I was laying on. It took me a minute to realize that I was sleeping on Ashton shoulder with his arm wrapped around me. I looked down and saw that he lifted the arm rest that was in between us before he offered his shoulder to me.  
Since if was am activity bus the seats were really comfortable and spacious. Unfortunately, Ashton and I were only using a small portion of the space. I lifted my head up and saw Ashton asleep next to me. I sighed and slowly got up, careful not to wake Ashton, and walked up to the front of the bus to find Michael. When I found him I sat next him interrupting his game if Flappy Bird. "I was wondering when I was going to see you," Michael said grunting. "Have a nice nap?"  
"You saw?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah," Michael said nodding. "You both looked really comfortable."  
"I don't know what's happening. I did not want this," I said shaking my head.  
"You like him," Michael said with a little smile on his face. "Just admit it to yourself and than you guys can get past the whole awkward stage before dating."  
"I do not like him," I said looking at Michael like he was crazy. My phone vibrated making me jump a little. I pulled my phone out and saw that Michael sent a picture of Ashton and I.  
"Michael," I said whined. "I am not going to go out with him. He has Victoria."  
"No he doesn't," Michael said. "Ashton broke up with her last week."  
"I know that, but it was only a week ago. That isn't long enough for a break up and I would just feel like a rebound."  
"Please," Michael laughed. "You two obviously like each other and we all know that Ashton liked you before he broke up with that bitch."  
"You really don't like her."  
"Not even a little," Michael said slowly shaking his head.  
"I can understand that," I said nodding. "I think we are stopping for lunch soon. I should get back to my seat."  
"I am sure that's the only reason that you want to leave,"Michael said smiling. I rolled my eyes, not knowing what else to do and walked back to my seat. Ashton was awake and looking at his phone. As I approached he looked up and smiled.  
"I was wondering where you went," He said as I sat back down.  
"I was talking to Michael," I said grabbing my bag. "Do you know how long I slept for?"  
"Ever since we left. I think we have a couple more hours," Ashton said stretching. "I like you in my sweatshirt."  
"It's really big on me," I laughed as I dug through my bag. My phone buzzed again. Only this buzz was Rachel's buzz, and I had a feeling I knew what she was texting me about. I pulled out my phone and saw her comment on the picture Michael took of us. I smiled and let a little chuckle out, grabbing Ashton's attention.  
"What is Rachel talking about now?" Ashton asked cracking a smile.  
"Oh, well," I started. I paused thinking if I should tell him. "Michael sent a picture that he took of us to her and she's being Rachel."  
"Can I see?" Ashton asked stretching. I handed him my phone. As he looked at the pictures he smiled and started to laugh. "She's right. We are cute."  
"Not you too," I whined. "I think that you guys are crazy."  
"Why won't you just let this happen?" Ashton asked sending himself the pictures of us. "Tell me what it is and I will fix it."  
"Let's go eat," Coach said as the doors to the bus opened. I looked at Ashton and then at the doors before getting up and walking off the bus catching up with Michael.  
"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked hugging myself.  
"If you're talking about why you won't go out with Ashton, yes," Michael said looking ahead of him and then back down at the ground as we walked. "I think that you're just scared."  
"I just don't think that we go together," I said shaking my head.  
"Obviously you do because when he grabs your hand you don't pull away," Michael said. "Believe what you want, but deep down you do like him and you know it."  
Michael and I ordered our food first and sat down at a table that was in the back of the Wendy's that we were eating at. I unlocked my phone and pled the picture of Ashton and I up. I smiled at it and then notices that Michael smiling at me. Ashton walked up and sat down next to Michael.  
"How is the front seat?" Ashton asked looking at Michael.  
"Not as cozy as the back seat from what I see," Michael said. "I need some ketchup. Anyone need some?" Ashton and I shook our heads and Michael left.  
"It's because I'm not like Victoria," I said grabbing Ashton's attention. "It's just like every other story. The only time I put myself out there I got hurt but I didn't want that to be my reason. It's because you just broke up with Victoria and a couple days is not enough time. Besides, you dated Victoria for a while and she is completely different than me."  
I looked away from my fries, which I was looking at the whole time I was speaking, and then at Ashton. "It makes sense," he said nodding. "But not the part where you're nothing like Victoria. Just because I dated Victoria and she's the type of girl that likes attention and shopping and all that other girly stuff doesn't mean that I'm not going to like you just as much. Yes, Victoria and I dated for a while but we burned out, and that happens to the best of us. You are something special Terry, and I am angry that it took me four years to realize it."  
"I'm back," Michael said sitting down. He looked at Ashton and then me. "Did I miss something?"


	8. I'll Give You a Thousand Dollars if...

When we got on the bus Ashton and I returned to our seat and started talking about things that we needed to catch up on and our position as we held hands and huddled in the corner of our seat as a movie played. Once we got there we immediately went to the hotel and checked in. Once everyone was checked in we went to our rooms and unpacked, getting settled in. I went to grab my camera bag but when I turned around and didn't see it I realized that Ashton still had it.   
I grabbed my room key and went up one floor and then looked for his room. Once I found his room I knocked on the door and waited for Ashton to answer. I was shocked when Michael answered. "Hey, Ashton left with some other football players to change, but I have your camera," Michael said smiling.   
"Thanks," I said walking in. "Do you want to go down to the school together?"  
"Sure, but we are getting a cab," Michael laughed as he handed me my camera bag and grab bed a sweatshirt. The.school wasn't far so we decided to walk. The town wasn't a big town, it was actually very small. The hotel we were staying at had a maximum of three stories and reminded me of a bed and breakfast. You could see a gas station, grocery store, and a little shopping area from where Michael and I were standing.   
"Does this town make you think that it may be haunted?" Michael asked as he licked stones further down the road as we walked.   
"It give me that feeling, yeah," I said nodding. "Especially the hotel."  
"Yeah, I am glad that I am sharing with Ashton," Michael said.   
"Lucky," I whined. "I have a room to myself."  
"And I'm the lucky one?" Michael asked lifting an eyebrow. "Ashton is a slob."  
"I would rather be with a slob than by myself," I chuckled.   
"You need to get your priorities straight," Michael laughed.   
"Okay, a slob you can pick up after. If the hotel is haunted you're by yourself so you can't know when or where the ghost is going to strike," I explained.   
"Then let's swap rooms," Michael said as we reached the school parking lot.   
"No, I am not stupid," I laughed.   
"But you just said," Michael said turning to me.   
"It was to make you feel better," I laughed. "I am not goiong to get in trouble."  
"Well thanks for that," Michael said, but he was actually happy.   
"Come on, all we have to do is this when we get to go back to the hotel," I said nodding. "Then tomorrow we should go check out that little town we passed."  
"Are you not going to the party?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow.   
"I was told that I was going but I don't want to go," I said shaking my head.   
"But you'll get to see drunk Michael," Michael said smiling. I laughed and shook my head as we walked into football arena. 

Ashton's POV  
I caught the ball and immediately passed it to Seth. "So you really like this girl?" Liam asked as Seth passed him the ball. I had to leave right when I got the hotel because Coach wanted us to warm up. I was just passing with Liam, Louis, and Seth at the moment but we were going to have to do a quick run soon.   
"I mean I guess," I said watching Louis. "I can't stop thinking about her."  
"We saw you on the bus," Louis said passing me the ball. "You are in over your head."  
"What? No," I said.passing the ball.   
"Let's be real," Louis said making Seth pause. "She's super talented with film, she's a writer, she is going to become some form of homicide detective, and she's rich."  
"Your point?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"I mean the only other thing that you got going for you, besides football, are your looks," Louis said making Seth throw the ball at him. Louis caught the ball, making him unsuccessful. "Wait, does she know that you play the drums?"  
"It may have come up in conversation," I said walking over to Louis and taking the ball from him.   
"Hey Iriwin," someone said. Louis, Liam, Seth, and I turned in the direction of the person that called me and sighed. It was Dante. He was a player on the team, but he was one of the popular kids that thought he was better than everyone else so I tried not to hang out with him too much.   
"Dante," I said holding out my hand. We exchanged a high five before Dante continued the conversation.   
"I just wanted to clarify on something. So, you broke up with Victoria and then started going out with the girl that takes those videos and pictures?" Dante asked crossing his arms over his chest.   
"Uh no," I said before looking at Liam, Louis, and Seth. "I am not dating, Terry. Her name is Terry."  
"Good, because she's weird," Dante said starting to laugh.   
"Shit," Louis said.   
"And what makes her weird?" I asked crossing my arms.   
"She hangs out with those stoners and that one guy, Calum," Dante said taking the ball from me. "Those people are fucking losers."  
"What if I was dating her? What if I said yes? Would I be a loser too?" I asked starting to get angry.   
"Nah man," Dante said. "If you guys were dating I would pretend to care and say that she was cool. Only because we're team mates."  
"Do you actually know her?" I asked.   
"No," Dante said. "I just know that she's fucking weird."  
"Alright," Liam said budding in. "Thank you Dante for that bit of information but we are going to leave now before you piss Ashton off even more." Liam started to pull me away and the. We started walking. I was walking past this guy, Kenny, and suddenly got angry. I grabbed the football that he was holding and threw it at Dante, hitting him in the helmet.   
"So close," Seth whispered.   
"Irwin!" Dante yelled turning around. I stood still as Dante walked over to me. As he reached me he grabbed my jersey and punched me in the shoulder.   
"Don't talk about people you don't know. Especially her," I said pushing his arm off of me.   
"Dante! Irwin!" Coach yelled. We both turned to look at Coach and saw his gesture. We ran over to him and waited to be yelled at. "What the hell is going on?" We both stayed silent. "Alright. Fine. Don't tell me. Take three laps."  
I took my helmet off and turned toward the entrance of the field just in time to see Terry and Michael walk in. "Now Irwin!" Coach yelled. I sighed and started running after Dante.   
*  
After the boys finished practicing with the other school I walked back to the hotel with Michael and changed for the party. I changed into a nice magenta shirt, that was longer in the back, black skinny jeans, and some brown boots that went up to my knee. There was a knock on my door, making me jump and draw my eyeliner line a little farther than I wanted to.   
I sighed and walked to the door as I wiped my eyeliner off. "Ashton, please don't make me go," I said opening the door. I turned and froze when I saw him wearing black skinny jeans and a nice button up shirt.   
"You're going,"Ashton said walking in. "You look very nice by the way."  
"Thanks, I thought that I would only wear this for the games but apparently not," I said walking into the bathroom.   
"I like it," Ashton said sitting down on a chair that was by a desk.   
"I'm thrilled," I said putting on some lip gloss and then walking out. I grabbed my phone and turned to look at Ashton.   
"Whoa," Ashton mumbled. "Terry, if you're trying to impress me you don't have to. I already like you."  
"I'm glad you think that but I'm not. I am just dressing with the only clothes that I have with me," I said looking at him and then my phone. "I just don't like half assing my outfits."  
"The boys will like to look at you," Ashton said standing up.   
"I am not a maiden from the colonial days," I said looking up at him. Ashton walked up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him. He lightly kissed my forehead and pulled away just to that his nose was touching my forehead.   
"That's good because I'm not going to let them look at you," he said making my laugh. Ashton started to laugh as he pulled away and opened the door. Ashton pulled me along with him and all the way toward the bar where all the football players, and Michael, were already at.   
Ashton opened the door for me and I walked in, trying not to run into people. Ashton walked up next to me and once again grabbed my hand. I watched as he looked around for a table. When he spotted one he quickly weaved through the people and to a booth where he gestured for me to sit and then sat down across from me. "Look at the happy couple," Liam said walking up with a handful of beers. He put one down in front of me and then in front of Ashton.   
"Actually, can I just get a water?" I asked scratching my neck.   
"No, tonight we drink," Louis said sitting down next to me. Louis looked me UK and down and then at me. "You look amazing."  
"Guys, can you leave us alone?" Ashton asked turning his beer in a circle.   
"Are you not comfortable with us looking at her?" Louis asked.   
"I'm not," Ashton said looking up at Louis with the look that would make anyone run.   
"Alright, I get it," Louis said holding his hands up in surrender. "I am going to go get some shots."  
Louis left a long with Liam to go to the bar. I looked at the beer and then at Ashton. "I haven't had a beer in a while," I chuckled. "I think the last one was when my parents threw a work party and my dad handed Rachel and I one."  
"Your dad gave you a beer?" Ashton chuckled. I laughed and nodded as I took the beer bottle in my hands.   
"That was the last time I got drunk," I said nodding. "And I promised that I would never again."  
"I really want to see what you look like when you're drunk," Ashton chuckled. "I would give a thousand dollars to see that."  
"A thousand? Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I would get drunk for a thousand dollars."  
"Well here are two beers right here," Ashton said pushing his to me. I smiled and took the beer in my hands and took a sip. Once I swallowed I tightly closed my eyes and nodded.   
"Tastes just as bad as I remember," I said opening my eyes.   
"You don't have to drink it," Ashton chuckled as he grabbed my hand from across the table.   
"Oh no, I am going to get that thousand dollars," I said smiling. I bit my bottom lips and smiled at him before I decided to tell him that next thing. "And I get really horny when I am drunk."  
Ashton cleared his throat as his face dropped and Louis walked with the shots he promised. I took one and downed it. "Someone is ready to party," Seth yelled smiling.   
"It's all worth it," I said smiling at Ashton.   
"Now, let's take it easy," Ashton said as I downed another shot.   
"Nope," I said popping my p. "I am going to face some fun tonight."  
Ashton chuckled and shook his head. "What have I done?"  
I turned around and smiled at the music. "Oh Ashton, I love this song," I said smiling. I grabbed a shot out of Louis' hand and downed it.   
"That was not cool," Louis laughed. I smiled and looked at Ashton.   
"I think that was vodka," I laughed. "That is not good."  
"Alright, I am cutting you off," Ashton said taking the shot out of my reach. I took another sip of beer and then looked at Louis.   
"Terry, why don't we dance?" Ashton asked.   
"Oh I love dancing," I said nodding. Ashton chuckled and looked at Louis so that he would move. Louis and Liam stood up, letting us both out. Ashton kept me close as we weaved through people to get to the back of the bar. Ashton pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist.   
"So you're a light weight," Ashton laughed.   
"When it comes to vodka," I pointed out. Ashton laughed and shook his head. I grabbed Ashton's shoulders and stayed close to him. We danced for hours until Louis and Liam came to tell us that they were leaving. We eventually took a break and went to the bar. I ordered a water and sat down on a stool.   
Ashton stood behind me as I rubbed my forehead and laughed quietly to myself. Ashton stayed close to me as he looked at his phone. I looked up and saw Dante looking at us. Keep cleared my throat as the bar tender brought my water that I ordered. "There you guys are," Michael said walking up.   
"Michael are you drunk?" I asked laughing.   
"Are you drunk?" Michael asked laughing.   
"Just a little bit," I said holding up my fingers. Michael laughed and sat down as I took a sip of water. I looked back at Dante and shivered when I saw him staring at me.   
"Ashton," I said reaching for him. I grabbed his arm making him turn around. "I think that we should leave soon."  
"Alright, one more dance," He said grabbing my hand. I laughed as he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. The bar was almost empty now so we didn't have to go all the way in the back.   
"Michael told me what you did for me today," I said looking at Ashton as we continued to sway.   
"Oh yeah?" Ashton asked looking at me.   
"I don't care if he thinks that I am weird. I only care about the people that care about me," I said looking at him.   
"I just don't like how no one knows you and yet they already label that you're weird based on the people that you hang out with, who are really awesome by the way," Ashton said grabbing my hand and holding it to his chest. "You're special Terry, and I don't like when people say bad things, things that aren't true, about you."  
I smiled and placed my free hand on the side of Ashton's face, making him look at me. I smiled at him and slowly leaned in. Before I pressed my lips to his I stopped and looked at Ashton. We were so close that I was touching his nose with mine and I could feel his breath. I smiled as Ashton leaned in the rest of the way, pressing his lips to mine.   
I wrapped my arms around Ashton's neck, keeping myself close to him. Ashton lightly squeezed my hips before I pulled away. "I should have gotten you drunk a while ago," Ashton said smiling.   
"Yeah, about that," I said smiling at him. "You owe me a large sum of money."  
"That I do," Ashton chuckled. "But for now let's just get you back to the hotel room."  
Ashton grabbed my hand and then grabbed Michael before leaving the bar, dragging Michael with him as I stumbled next to them. Ashton took me to his hotel room to put Michael in he bathroom before taking me back to my room. I unlocked the door and walked in with Ashton behind me. He closed the door as I walked into the bathroom.   
I pulled my hair in a ponytail and took my makeup off before walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I walked over to my suitcase and started to unbutton my shirt. Ashton cleared his throat and turned around. "I have a shirt on under this," I said rolling my eyes.   
"I know," Ashton said picking up a pad of paper. I quickly changed into my night clothes and then walked over to my bed. I pulled the sheets down and laid in bed.   
"Thanks for bringing me back to the room," I said as Ashton sat down in the spot next to me.   
"Just want to make sure that you get in safe," he said patting my leg.   
"I had a lot of fun tonight," I said biting my lip. Ashton smiled and leaned in.  
"I did too," he whispered before leaning in and kissing me. I smiled and kissed him again before he pulled away. "You should get some sleep."  
"I am not the one playing a game tomorrow," I laughed. Ashton rolled his eyes and shook his head as my phone started to go off. I grabbed it and saw that it was a FaceTime call from Rachel. I sighed and answered it. Ashton quickly got in the shot so when Rachel answered she squealed.   
"I somehow knew that you were going to be with her," Rachel said smiling.   
"Rachel, Terry is a little drunk," Ashton chuckled.   
"You finally did it! I have been trying to get her to drink for months. She's too uptight," She said smiling.   
"Yes thank you for being reasonable," I said sending a look at Rachel.   
"Hey, I just came to check in on you," Rachel said getting up and walking down her stairs. "So don't be all mad that I called."  
"I'm not mad," I disagreed. "I'm just tired and am not looking forward to a hangover."  
"Well then you two need to get to sleep," Rachel said looking back at the screen. "I will call tomorrow. Goodnight you two."  
Then Rachel hung up. I groaned and covered my face, dropping my phone next to me. Ashton grabbed my hands and me and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled and kissed him again before I laid my head on his chest. "You need to get your shoulder looked at," I mumbled.   
"Ill be fine," Ashton said stroking my back.   
"No, you need to get it checked out," I said getting up and looking at him.   
"Fine," he said unbuttoning his shirt. I rolled my eyes as Ashton pulled his shirt off and set it next to him. I looked at his shoulder, which was now black, blue, and purple. I lightly touched the bruise making Ashton wince and grab his shoulder.   
"I think you need to get some ice on it," I said looking at him.   
"Thanks for the diagnosis doctor," Ashton said looking at me.   
"Do what you want but it's only my professional opinion," I said touching my chest.   
"Professional opinion my ass," Ashton chuckled. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me again. He slowly laid down, laying me on top of him. I smiled and pulled away, biting my bottom lip. Ashton grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine, as I laid my head on his chest. "You should really he sleeping in the bathroom tonight."  
"Ill be fine," I said looking at our hands. "Right now I just want do rest." Ashton got the message and kissed my head before becoming silent. It was in that moment that I was completely, irrationally content being with Ashton Irwin.


	9. "That Saying Doesn't Work Anymore"

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. It was almost eight thirty and breakfast ended at nine thirty. I grabbed my phone and saw that I had a text from my parents and then a text from Rachel. I turned around, thinking that last night was a dream, and then turned back around to see the pad of paper on my bedside table had a note written on it. 

Terry, left early to go check on Michael and get ready for breakfast. See you there.   
-A

I sighed and got out of bed to shower. Once the water was warm I hopped in and took a quick shower before changing into some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my phone and walked down to the dining hall. I looked for Ashton and Michael but when I didn't see them I grabbed an Apple and some water before walking over to a table.   
I sat down at the table and looked around. All of the football players were down except for Ashton, Michael, and Dante. I knew that Dante and Ashton had a small fight and that was all I remembered from last night. Getting drunk, don't do it sucks. I rapidly looked for Ashton and Michael. When I didn't see them looking again instead up to go find them, but right as I stood up Ashton and Michael walked in. I smiled sunk back into my seat as they walked up to the table.   
"Morning," Michael said grabbing his head and sitting down. I turned to Ashton to say good morning but was greeted with a small kiss. I froze and looked at him and then at Michael, who had a stunned look on his face. "I think I'm forgetting something."  
"Yeah, me too," I quietly said. Ashton's face turned red as he sat down. I think I was more embarrassed than he was. I liked Ashton's kiss but I was not happy that up didn't remember the rest.   
"You, uh, kissed me last night," Ashton said coughing throughout his statement.   
"We got that," Michael said looking at me look at the ground.   
"Then I kissed you, then we kissed multiple times," Ashton said looking everywhere but at me.   
"Okay," I said nodding. "Ashton all I remember is you owing my a thousand dollars and then sleeping next to you."  
"Did you guys have sex?" Michael asked leaning back in his chair.   
"No," I said a bit too dramatically.   
"Why did you say it like that?" Ashton asked looking at me. I opened my mouth to say something but, out of fear, nothing came out. Ashton stood up and looked around before looking back at Michael. "I am going to go to the field early. I will see you later." Before I could say anything Ashton walked away.   
"What just happened?" I asked looking at Michael.   
"Aren't you supposed to be the one swooning over Ashton? You're a girl," Michael asked looking at me.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.   
"It means that girls are usually supposed to be the one swooning and wanting the guy to kiss them or like them and you're completely missing a good thing here," Michael said. "I mean yeah Victoria and Ashton broke up but they haven't actually been dating for months now. Victoria is going to be angry no matter what, so you might as well just kiss the guy and be happy with it. Ashton is a great guy, and really likes you. He hasn't shut up about you. It's fucking annoying."  
"He hasn't stopped talking about me?" I asked looking at Michael. Michael rolled his eyes and stood up.   
"I am never getting drunk again," He whined as we walked away.   
"This is ridiculous. Cameras and Helmets don't go together," I said shaking my head.   
  "That line doesn't work and you know it. You want Ashton just as much as he wants you, not even," Michael said shaking his head. "You're just being stubborn. I promise that he isn't going to hurt you or whatever it is you're scared of he isn't going to do, so just drop the fear and you'll be fine."  
  "I don't know if I could do that," I said looking at Michael. I don't exactly know Ashton and I don't know if I can trust him, but there's....there's this.."  
  "Undeniable bond between the two of you," Michael finished. "You are not the only one that knows. You are also not the only one that can tell you are trying to hide you're feelings."  
  "Michael," I warned. "I will think about it. I don't particularly like Victoria and I don't really want her up my ass about dating her ex."  
  "No one likes Victoria. Even her boyfriend didn't like her. You just can't let her get to you."  
  "I will think about it."  
  "You already know the answer so just accept it."  
  I sighed as Michael and I walked into the elevator, taking the small ride up, and then to his room. I was hoping that Ashton was there. When we walked in I tried to ignore the wave of disappointment when I didn't see him. "You aren't good at hiding things," Michael said walking into the bathroom and grabbing something.   
  "What are you talking about?"  
  "You're disappointed. Don't worry. We have to get to the field soon anyway," Michael said walking out and gabbing a jacket.    
  "I can't wait to take photos all day," I said.   
  "Of Ashton. Photos of Ashton."  
  "Not just Ashton," I said rolling my eyes, even though I knew that most of them were going to be of Ashton.   
  "You and I both know the most of them are going to be of Ash."  
  "Whatever Michael," I chuckled. We walked down to the field, passing the little town and to the high school. I kept my camera bag close to me as we walked into the football arena, crossed the track for the runners as we tried not to get in their way, and to the football field where our players had set up. I walked over to Liam and put my bag on the bench as Liam gave me a small smile.   
  "I thought you'd be longer," Liam said grabbing a water bottle.   
  "What?"   
  "Ashton told me what happened," Liam said side glancing at me. "He is kind of upset about you not remembering the several kisses that you shared."  
  "I know and I need to talk to him. Really soon," I said making Liam look at me.   
  "And what are you wanting me to do exactly?" Liam asked raising an eyebrow.   
  "I need you to get him to come talk to me. He isn't going to want to talk to me after this morning," I pleaded.   
  "And why would I do this exactly?" Liam asked.   
  "Because you're one of his best friends," I said.   
  Liam thought about it for a moment. "Fine, but only because he's my best friend and he needs you."  
   "Needs me?" I asked looking at him.   
  "You have this effect on him that I've never seen," Liam said turning to me. "He's happiest when he's with you."    
I didn't know how to respond and I didn't have a chance. Liam was called over to the others. I sighed and walked back to Michael. "What are you planning?" He asked.   
"Something," I said not knowing how to respond. I DoD my job and took action shots and videos of all the football players, but as Michael and I knew they were mostly of Ashton. When they took a break I was in the way and started moving out if the way. I was walking past Ashton as I walked farther away. I was walking past him, trying not to look at him, but he surprised me.   
"Terry."  
I turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry about how I acted this morning."  
"No, Ashton it's my fault. I want to remember. I want to remember everything. I really do but it's just not there."  
"So, you're telling me that you want to remember?" I nodded. "Then let me take you on Wednesday proper date."  
I smiled and nodded. "I would really like that."  
Ashton smiled and kissed my forehead before he was called back.   
*   
Our team lost by a few points. The team won with just a few seconds to spare. It was an understatement to say that Ashton was upset. We walked into the hotel, being the last to show up. Ashton sat down on the couch and waited as some of the football players waited for their turn to use the elevator.   
Ashton put his head in his hands. I looked at him and then at the others. I didn't know how to approach him about the game. I didn't want to upset him further. "Ash."  
"You've never called me that," he said sitting up and leaning back on the couch. I was just glad that he was wearing normal clothes and not his football uniform.   
"I like change," I suggested.   
"You certainly don't show it," He laughed watching the last of the football players walk into elevator and the doors close behind them. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I said. "I'm just trying to decide what to do."  
"What do you mean?"  
Before Ashton could say or do anything I lightly pressed my lips to his, pulling away just enough to feel his breath.   
"That is the last thing I expected," Ashton said looking at me.   
"Do you want me to take it back?" I asked trying to be playful.   
"I think it's a little too late for that," Ashton said leaning in. I closed my eyes just as Ashton's lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around him, keeping him close. The elevator doors opened making us jumped. Ashton smiled and grabbed my hand one hand and then his bag in the other. He pulled me into the elevator and his the button for the elevator doors to close impatiently. Once the did close Ashton turned toward me and dropped his bag.   
He took one step toward me and crashed his lips to mine, pinning me up against the wall of the elevator. His body was pinned against mine so I wouldn't move. I wrapped my arm around Ashton, playing with the back of his hair. He moaned slightly as I ran my finger through his hair, making me smile. I went to wrap both around Ashton but he grabbed my wrist and pinned them both to the elevator door. He kissed me again and again before slipping his tongue into my mouth, keeping the kiss.   
When Ashton kissed me it was like he'd been waiting to do this for a while. He kissed me with passion, which made me want to undress right there. The elevator dinged and then the doors opened making Ashton and I jump. I grabbed my camera bag and walked out of the elevator, leaving Ashton there. I needed to get myself under control and breathe. I heard Ashton calling for me as I grabbed my room key. "Ashton, I have to get to sleep eventually,"I chuckled turning around.  
"I couldn't possibly leave without saying goodnight," He said smiling. Before I could react he leaned in and crashed his lips to him. I could tell that he was hungry and wanted more but I pulled away and looked at night. "Goodnight love."  
"Goodnight Ashton," I said before walking into my room. I closed the door and leaned up against the back, trying to bit back a smile.  I couldn’t help but smiled as I stood there. I lightly touched my lips before walking into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. When I was done I got in bed and accepted a FaceTime call from Rachel to tell her about what had happened between Ashton and I, which I debated on but decided that I better, and then hung up and laid down. It was a little past eleven and I needed to be up early. The boys had a game early and after they showered we were on the bus to go back home.  
I laid there and looked at the ceiling. After thirty minutes I decided to listen to some music and close my eyes. I continued to roll around, annoyed at how uncomfortable I was. I realized that when Ashton was holding me I was most comfortable, and I was not going to be able to sleep without him. I laid there for a while before looking at the clock. It was almost two in the morning and I had to be up in six hours. I sighed as a knock made me jump.  
I got up and quietly walked over to the door. I looked through the peep hole and sighed. “What are you doing?” I whispered opening the door.  
  “Coulnd’t sleep either?” Ashton asked walking in. I close the door and walked back to my bed. Ashton joined me, sitting more on the bed than I was. He put a finger under my chin and pulled me to look at him. "I can’t stop thinking about what happened.”  
  “And you’re back for more?” I asked grabbing Ashton’s hand to push it away, but he ended up lacing our fingers together.  
“Only if you want to,” He whispered.  
“Oh I want to,” I whispered looking at Ashton’s eyes before looking down at his lips. I closed my eyes waiting for Ashton’s lips to be pressed against mine. I didn’t know that I was going to be this hungry for him after our first kiss. Ashton’s lips were soon pressed against mine, warming me the instant that they touched me.  
   I grabbed the side of his head and turned my body so I was facing him completely. It was more comfortable for the both of us. Ashton grabbed me by the hips, pulling me onto him. His hand pushed my shirt up a little, making me feel his hand just under my shirt. There was no denying the shiver that went through me.  
I was hoping that Ashton didn’t notice but by the smile that he gave as he moved to my neck and ear lobe said that he noticed. I ran my fingers through his hair as he ran his hands up my shirt. “I don’t know what it is,” Ashton said as he pulled my shirt up a bit more. “You have this effect over me.”  
“Is that a good thing?” I asked smiling as Ashton and I got on our knees. We were on the bed so it didn’t hurt as much as it would if we were on the floor.  
  “Depends,” Ashton said smiling at me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, pulling me close to me. Ashton slowly moved further up, acting like he was wanting permission to keep going. I pulled away and pulled his shirt off of him, discarding it to the side. Ashton briefly looked at me with shock before pulling me to him.  
  He slowly took my shirt off, discarding it like I had done with his, and then moved down to the ties on my pajama pants. Most girls would have been worried about guys seeing them in pajamas but my mom only got me one that were mildly seductive. I ran my hand down Ashton’s abs and then back up to his neck as I reached his gym shorts.  
  “Are we really going to do this now?” Ashton asked pulling away  
  “I don’t think that it’s a good idea,” I chuckled.  
  “I don’t think I would have stopped. I just had enough will power to ask,” Ashton chuckled. He lightly kissed my forehead before pulling me into his lap. “Like I said, you have this effect over me that no one has ever had over me before.”  
  “You know, I have never had that effect on anyone so I am going to take that as a compliment,” I said smiling.  
  “Please do,” Ashton smirked. He moved some hair out of my face making me laugh. “What happened between this morning when you couldn’t even remember that we had kissed last night, to now when we were just about to have some sex?”  
  “Would it have been good?” I asked looking at Ashton.  
  He chuckled. “I don’t like to brag, but it would have been the best sex of your life.”  
I laughed and kissed before pulling away and thinking of a way that I could answer his question. It was just a couple days ago Ashton and I were in his backyard with me telling him that it was too soon and it would hurt Victoria. I had feelings for Ashton, strong feelings for Ashton, and for some reason I know that he shared the same feelings.  
  “To be honest it was Michael,” I said nodding. “If Rachel isn’t here he the one that calls me out and set me straight. He told me some things that made me realize that I needed to stop holding back. That I needed to man up and let you in.”  
  “And this was your way?” Ashton asked grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. I hadn’t really expected this outcome but I liked it. Ashton holding my hand made me want to smile, which I was. I knew that if I kissed him we were going to have to talk, but this was not the kind of talking I thought was going to happen.  
  “What now?” I asked looking at him.  
  “It depends,” Ashton said looking at our hands as they played with each other and then at me. “What do you want to do?”  
  “I was hoping that you would be able to answer that,” I said looking at Ashton. He kissed me forehead and then looked at me.  
  “You already know that I am crazy about you, and I have been for a while. I think that we have passed the stage of the awkward beginning when couples are dating, but they aren’t. I told you that I was going to take you out on a proper date with food, wine, and dressing up.”  
  “Wine?” I asked looking at him.  
  “My family owns a winery,” Ashton said smiling at me.  
  “That is something that I was not excepting.”  
  “No one really knows about my family. No one has really ever been inside my house before, but, like I said, with you it’s different.  I’m not afraid to be myself around you, just like you’re not afraid to be yourself around me. I like that I feel comfortable around you.”  
“And you don’t with anyone else?”  
  “Not really. Only Michael actually.  He’s the only other person that really knows me.”  
  “What about Liam, Seth, and Louis?” I asked.  
  “They are close friends but only through football. Without playing I probably wouldn’t have known them.”  
“And let’s face it. You probably wouldn’t know me, and we wouldn’t be here right now.”  
  “That would be awful,” Ashton said smiling. I smiled and kissed him before turning to the clock. “We really need to get to sleep.”  
  “Are you planning on sleeping here again?” I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  “I’m almost half naked so why not?” Ashton said. “Only if you want me to.”  
  I smiled and kissed him before getting up and pulling the sheets back so that Ashton could get in. I looked at Ashton and saw that he was looking at my waist. I looked down at my waist and saw that my shorts were hanging low because Ashton untied them. I smiled and laid down just as Ashton laid down in the same place as last night.  
  “Lace panties look great on you,” Ashton whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled as I felt his chest against my back, that I felt his whole body against mine. I knew that this boy was going to drive me crazy. “But, I am willing to be that you look better without anything on.”  
“This is a side that I am guessing no one sees,” I said biting my lip.  
  “Only you,” He said smiling. He kissed my forehead before laying down behind me as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him to close whatever little space was left in between us.  


	10. Rasberry White Chocolate / Something That We Never Had

I woke up the next morning in Ashton’s arm. I grabbed Ashton’s hand, making him pull me tighter to him. “Good morning,” He said against my neck before gently kissing the back of my neck.  
  “I didn’t think you would still be here,” I said turning around to look at him.  
  “Really?” He asked smiling at me. “I wouldn’t leave you even if I was paid that thousand dollars that I have to pay you.”  
  “I like the sound of that,” I said smiling.  
  “I like this side of you,” Ashton said kissing my nose. “But, I like the other side of you also.”  
  “Good, because that’s the only side that you saw before last night.”  
  “I didn’t even get to see that full side of you,” Ashton said running his hands down my body. Once he got to my hip I grabbed his hand, making him stop. Ashton chuckled and kissed me before sitting up. I smiled and laid on my back, making Ashton smile as I ran my hand up and down his back. “I could get used to this.”  
  “I could too,” I said sitting up and looking at Ashton. He leaned in and kissed me, cupping my face as he pulled me toward him. I pulled away, looking at the sheets before standing up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost nine and we had to be at the field at ten thirty.  
  “What was that?” Ashton asked as I walked into the bathroom.  
  “What was what?” I asked looking in the mirror.  
  “You got up and left,” Ashton said walking into the bathroom.  
  “I just think that we shouldn’t tell anyone about what this is for a while.”  
  “This again?” Ashton asked. “I don’t want to keep you hidden.”  
  I turned around and looked at Ashton before walking out and grabbing some clothes. “I’m just saying that maybe we should for Victoria’s sake.”  
  I turned around as Ashton walked up to me, grabbing me by the waist. He crashed his lips to mine, making me freeze for a moment before I sunk into him and wrapped my arms around him. I ran my fingers through his hair, making him moan a little before I ran my hands down his abs and to the waist line of his boxer briefs.  
Ashton moaned as he ran his hand down my body, to my thighs and lightly squeezing them so I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. Ashton walked over to my bed, laying me down so that he was leaning over me. He moved to my neck and then my chest, then my stomach.  
  “Ashton,” I moaned.  
  “Say my name again.”  
  “Ashton, we need to stop,” I said pushing him away. Ashton leaned over me, taking deep breaths, before nodding.  
  “Sorry, I got carried away.”  
  “You need to get ready for your game,” I said moving some of his hair out of the way. “You guys are going to win today.”  
  “We have a little time. Do you want to go to the town for a little while?” Ashton asked.  
“Yeah, I would like that. Now go,” I said smiling.  Ashton smiled and kissed me before he grabbed his clothes and put them on. He kissed me again before walking out of the room and toward the elevator. I sighed as I grabbed my clothes and changed. My phone started to ring. I grabbed my phone and accepted a FaceTime call from Rachel.  
   “Morning,” She said smiling. “What happened?”  
  “What do you mean?”  
  “You have a glow. Did you sleep with Ashton?” She asked looking at her phone screen closer.  
  “No, but we did sleep in the same bed together,” I said smiling. Rachel screamed, making me laugh. “Are you wearing headphones? Where are you?”  
  “My mom’s office,” Rachel replied. “I cannot believe that I am here on a Saturday. I would rather be at school. Terry, this is amazing. You and Ashton are finally getting together.”  
  “I think that you are overreacting,” I said smiling. “I don’t even want to tell anyone just yet. I don’t think that it’s a good idea, and I don’t want Victoria on my ass.”  
  “But you want Ashton?” Rachel asked smiling.  
  “Shut it,” I said smiling as there was a knock. “Rachel I got to go, but I will call you on the bus.”  
  “Have fun with Ashton,” Rachel said smiling before hanging up. I opened the door and smiled when I saw Michael standing there.  
“So, I take it that you and Ashton are a thing now,” He said walking in.  
 “What makes you think that?” I asked looking at him.  
  “I woke up early this morning and saw that Ashton was gone,” Michael said sitting in a chair. “I am happy that this thing is finally over.”  
  “Whatever. Are you coming with us to the town?” I asked grabbing my phone.  
  “Sure, it sounds like some fun,” Michael said standing up. We walked down to the lobby where Ashton was waiting in jeans and a t-shirt and his football bag.  
  “There you are beautiful,” Ashton said smiling at me. “I see you brought Michael.”  
  “Hey mate,” Michael said smiling.  
  “I thought that it would be nice for the three of us to go,” I said smiling as Ashton wrapped his arm around me. I turned around to see if anyone noticed and saw that Dante was watching up. “He gives me the creeps.”  
  “Don’t worry about him. I am not going to let him hurt you,” Ashton whispered.  
  “I feel safer already,” I said being sarcastic. Michael and Ashton laughed as we walked out of the hotel and toward the town. When we got there we went through some bakeries, which made me hungry, and then to a sweets shop. We walked in and I smiled at the smell of chocolate.  
“I see you like sweets,” Ashton said smiling at me. “Let’s see if I can guess your favorite chocolate.”  
  Ashton walked up to the counter and asked the lady that was behind the counter for some white chocolate. He pointed to some and the lady got some, handing it over with a smile. I chuckled as I shook my head. “You are not going to get this,” I said smiling.  
  “Something tells me that I already have.”  I smiled as Ashton broke a piece off the bark that he asked to sample. He handed it over, making me comfortable that he wasn’t trying to feed me. I smiled and closed my eyes as I chewed the white chocolate with some raspberry. “I was right.”  
 “Oh shut it,” I said smiling.  
“Ashton is good with guessing what people like,” Michael said taking a piece of the bark and throwing it into his mouth. I smiled and shook my head as Ashton leaned in.  
“And with more than just food,” He whispered wrapping his arm around my waist. I froze as Ashton quickly kissed my neck. He chuckled and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the counter. Ashton bought some more bark, enough to feed a village, and then pulled me out to the street.  
  “I think that we should be getting back,” Michael said looking around. “It’s almost nine fifty.”  
  “I forgot my camera,” I said with the sudden realization.  
“I got it,” Ashton said looking at me. “But Michael is right. We should be getting back.”  
The three of us walked out of the town and toward the school talking about how Michael was not sitting in the front of the bus by himself. Once we got to the school Ashton kissed my head before walking to the locker rooms to change. Michael and I walked to the field and sat on the bench waiting for the football players.

*  
  The whole practice Ashton kept looking over at me, making me smile and have to gesture to focus. When the game was over, and we won, the football players went to change while Michael and I went back to the hotel to grab our things. I said goodbye to Michael in the elevator and walked into my room. I packed my things, making sure I had everything, and went to the lobby. The football players were just walking in when I was walking toward the gift shop in the lobby.  
  “Skittles?” someone asked. I turned around and saw Dante standing there. “I always thought that Twixs were the best candy.”  
“That’s nice to know,” I said nodding.  
“Did you enjoy the game?” He asked taking a couple steps toward me.  
“I did. Like I always do,” I said taking a step back. Dante opened his mouth to say something but someone cleared their throat, grabbing his attention. I turned around and checked out. When I turned around I saw Ashton looking at some post cards. I smiled and shook my head.  
  “What are you doing here?”  
“I came to look at these post cards,” Ashton said picking one up and showing me. I laughed and took it from him. Just as I was about to grab the postcard he pulled the postcard out of my reach and kissed me. “You’re too slow for me.”  
“Oh I’m sure that’s it,” I laughed stuffing my bag into my carry on. I walked back to the lobby, pulling my luggage to the bus. Ashton’s luggage was waiting at the bus already so I knew that he had put it there earlier. I grabbed Ashton’s sweatshirt from my bag, holding it to myself as we walked onto the bus and to our seats that we were sitting in on the way. “I got you something.”  
  “Really?” Ashton asked smiling at me. I pulled the Skittles out and handed them over to him, making him laugh. “This is the best present I have ever gotten.”  
“You have really low present standards,” I laughed. Ashton laughed and kissed my cheek before leaning back in his chair. Michael walked onto the bus, followed by a couple other players. Michael sat down in the seat in front of us, smiling as he sat down.  
  “This is going to be a fun trip,” Ashton whispered. “Have you talked to Rachel lately?”  
  “No, but that reminds me.” I pulled my phone out and dialed her number.  
  “I was wondering how long you were going to take. Did they win?” Rachel answered.  
  “Hello to you too, and yes they won,” I said smiling at Ashton as he kissed my shoulder. I looked over at him and then at the window.  
  “Is Ashton next to you?” Rachel asked. I turned to Ashton. “Yes he is.”  
  Ashton took the phone. “Hello Rachel.”  
  I zoned them out and thought about what I had to do when I got home. When I turned back around Ashton handed my phone back. Ashton ended the call and wrapped his arm around me. “You two had a lot to talk about. Should I be worried?”  
  “Not at all,” Ashton said smiling. “What were you thinking about? Whatever it was you were thinking about you were really thinking about it.”  
“I was just thinking about school,” I said looking at Ashton.  
  “No, don’t think about school,” Ashton said shaking his head. “Only think about us.”  
  “Why would I think about that?” I asked.  
  “Because we have a date soon,” Ashton said smiling. “And we are going to have fun.”  
  I laughed and looked over at Ashton, who had happily dug into the Skittles. “You are so weird.”  
“And you are absolutely perfect.”  
  “You guys are going to make me throw up,” Michael said turning around to look at us.  
  “Then you shouldn’t have taken the seat in front of us,” Ashton said putting his hand on my thigh. I leaned back and looked at the door of the bus as the rest of the players walked on.  
  “Alright ladies we are taking a trip back,” Coach said. “Rules. Don’t talk to me and don’t be loud.”  
  I rolled my eyes and put Ashton’s sweatshirt on before leaning back in my seat. I grabbed my headphones and plugged them into my phone. “I will give you some Skittles for a headphone.”  
“Deal,” I said smiling at him. Ashton gave me a handful of Skittles and I handed over one of my headphone. “I am not falling asleep on you like I did before.”  
  “Which time?” Ashton asked with a grin on his face.  
  “You know exactly what I am talking about,” I said side glancing at Ashton. Ashton grabbed my hand, running his thumb up and down the side of my hand. "I wish that we didn't have to do back to school."  
"I know exactly what you mean," Ashton said smiling. "I would rather go to a different place and just stay with you."  
"Oh really?" I asked smiling.   
"You bet," Ashton said smiling. "I think that we would have fun."  
"I don't doubt that," I chuckled. "Unfortunately, I need to continue going to school to get into college."  
"Where are you wanting to go?" Ashton asked looking at me. This wasn't one of his usual look. This look look of told me that he was listening intently.   
"Somewhere out of the country. I really want to travel out of the world," I said looking out of the window and then at Ashton. Ashton was playing with my hand making me smile. .   
"I somehow knew that about you," He said smiling. "I think that's amazing."  
"Thank you. I try to be extraordinary."  
"Oh I don't think you try. With you, I just think that it happens," Ashton said smiling.   
"You're such a kiss up," I laughed.   
"I see the vibe has changed between the two of you," Liam said grabbing our attention."You're happier than normal."  
"Shut it," Ashton laughed.   
"I have to agree with Liam," Louis said. I looked around for Seth but noticed the he wasn't with Louis and Liam. I turned forward and saw that he was sitting with Michael. "So what happened in the last day?"  
"The usual," Ashton said winking at me.   
"Me thinks not," Louis said before slowly sitting down. 

Ashton's POV

We got back at three in the morning. Instead of driving Terry back to her house I just drove her to my house. Her parents weren't expecting until the afternoon. I looked over at her and smiled when I saw her sleeping, leaning against the window. I pulled into my driveway and grabbed our bags before getting her.   
My mum wasn't going to be home for a while so I was home alone. I figured if anyone should stay with me it's Terry. I unlocked the door and put our bags on the floor. I quickly turned back around and went to the passenger side of my truck. I slowly opened the door, waking Terry up.   
"Babe, we are at my house," I said wrapping my arm around her back and my other arm under her knees. I carried her up to my room, laying her on the bed.   
"You really didn't need to carry me," She said sitting up and looking around. "What are we doing at your place?"  
"I just figured that since your parents aren't expecting you until later I would just bring you back here to sleep and then ill take you back in the morning," I said watching Terry undress into her bra and panties, trying to keep covered with the sheets. I grabbed a shirt from dresser and handed it to her. She took it and slipped it on over her head before laying down.   
I smiled and walked into the bathroom to undress myself. I just got down to my boxers and put some basketball shorts on. I walked to the other side of the bed and got in next to Terry, wrapping my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. I was glad she didn't fight me on sleeping here. This was something that I wasn't ready to give up. I kissed her shoulder before grabbing her hand and laying down. This, this was perfect. Something Victoria and I never had.


	11. Dinner With Parents

I walked into school next to Rachel that following Monday. Sunday I woke up to Ashton holding me by the waist. Once I woke him up we made pancakes and ate them, after cleaning up the mess that we made. After eating breakfast Ashton brought me home. When we pulled up to the driveway my dad was out with the dog on the phone.   
"I can't believe that Ashton met your parents," Rachel said looking at me and then waving to someone.   
"It was horrible," I said walking to broadcasting. Actually, Ashton meeting my parents wasn't that bad. It was actually better than I thought it was going to be. I just didn't expect them to be home at that time.   
"Oh I bet it wasn't even that bad. I bet it was a little awkward," Rachel said. No, not awkward.   
"What ever you say," I said before walking into the broadcasting room. I walked to my computer and logged in before going to the back to see Chris.   
"There you are," Chris said walking in. "How was the game?"  
"They were good. As long as you know what football us," I nodded.   
"This is why you should have just let me go," Chris said before walking to the back. I followed and grabbed the flash drive. I walked back out to my computer and saw Ashton sitting in my seat.   
"What we you doing here?" I asked walking up to him.  
"I was called down to talk to a Chris," Ashton said standing up. "But part of me, a big part, wanted to see you because yo u decided to keep this on the down low."  
"Somewhere in there you know that it's what is right," I said sitting down.   
"Are you going to need a ride today?" Ashton asked.   
"Only if you're going to be here until three thirty." I opened up the files on the flash drive and put the pictures and videos I took in the football folder.   
"I'll meet you by the car," He said smiling. He touched my back and kissed my cheek making shivers go up my back. Ashton chuckled before walking into the back. I looked around to see if anyone noticed, but no one seemed to notice.   
"Unfortunately don't think anyone except for me noticed," Marie, a girl that sits next to me and was a grade level lower than me, said. "I'm not going to tell anyone though. You two are cute together."  
"Thanks," I said turning to my computer. I unplugged the flash drive and walked back to Chris. I walked into the backroom, where the announcements were filmed, and walked in on Ashton and Chris laughing.   
"Oh hi Terry," He said through his laughs.   
"Here," I said hanging him the flash drive before walking out.   
"Terry, wait," Ashton said. I stopped and turned around to look at Ashton. He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked until new got to the door when I shrugged Ashton off of me. "I will see you at lunch."  
"Only if you can wait that long, I smirked. I kissed Ashton's cheek before leaving him standing there. First and second period went by quickly, letting me find myself as the lunch table with Rachel and Calum.   
"We need to go out tonight," Rachel sighed. "It's starting to get annoying doing the same thing every day."  
"I don't think I can," I said grabbing my water bottle.   
"Yes you can," Rachel said leaning into me. "We are going to go see a movie tonight."  
"What movie?" Calum asked.   
"Gone Girl," Rachel almost screamed.   
"I am willing to not do homework for that movie," Calum nodded. "I'm in."  
"Great, now we just have to tell the others," Rachel said as Ashton sat down next to me.   
"Tell the others what?" He asked looking at Rachel and then at me  
Rachel looked at me and then at Ashton with a big smile on her face. "Do you want to come see Gone Girl with us?"  
"Rachel I can't. I have after school rehearsal and a concert tomorrow," I said remembering that I was busy.   
"Which we are all going to," Ashton added. I was seriously hoping that he forgot about going.   
"We wouldn't miss it. They do some really sick songs," Luke said walking up with a tray of food. "Kind of makes me want to become a singer of a band."  
"We should start a band," Calum said turning to Luke. Luke looked stunned and then nodded like it was the best idea.   
"We should start a band," Luke said again. "We just need to know people that play instruments."  
"I can play the drums," Ashton said before taking a sip of water.   
"Great," I mumbled. "You two say this all the time and now you've got Ashton in on it."  
"What you don't want your boyfriend hanging out with us?" Calum asked.   
"Not particular. No," I said before taking a sip of water. I looked at the others and they looked shocked. It took my a moment to reuse what I had said and just admitted. I opened my mouth to say something but my mom buzz. I looked at my phone and saw that my mom had tested me to bring Ashton home for dinner. I sighed and stood up, walking to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom I walked past them and to the bench. I sat down and tested my mom back that I would.   
"Terry," Ashton said walking up to me. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "Are you alright?"  
"This is just so stressful," I said shaking my head. "I mean, I don't even know what we are and I have people coming at me left and right joking about how we are now dating and I don't know what we are and i answer like we are, and on top of that I have my parents riding on me, asking to have you for dinner tonight and then I have Rachel, who knows but is trying not to tell anyone..." Ashton stopped me by kissing my cheek. I looked at him.  
"You talk way too much," Ashton chuckled. "So, you're parents really want me over for dinner?"  
"Yes, and I don't know how I feel about it," I said taking a deep breath.  
"That's it, take a deep breath," Ashton said rubbing my back. "Do you not want your parents to meet me?"  
"No, I do. I just don't know if you would like them," I said looking at Ashton and then at our hands. Ashton had grabbed my hand and placed our fingers together. I smiled at our hands and then at Ashton.   
"I am sure that I will love them," Ashton said. He kissed my head and then my cheek. "As far as everything else I think of you as my girlfriend, and I want you to think of me as your boyfriend. I told you that I didn't want to hide you."  
"I hate to admit this but you're amazing," I said smiling. Ashton chuckled and kissed me before standing up and pulling me with him to his truck.   
*  
After my rehearsal I walked out to see Ashton Jonah's truck, waiting for me. I bit my lip as I walked up to him. As I approached the truck he looked up and smiled at me. I got in the passenger seat and noticed that Ashton was dressed in a nice button down shirt and slacks, something that was a lot nicer than he was earlier. "Did you go change?" I asked, throwing my bag in the small space behind us.  
"Yeah, I thought that if I was meeting your parents I might as well look nice," Ashton said grabbing my hand. On the way to my house Ashton asked me about rehearsals. He didn't have practice today. Coach decided to give them a day off after those two games, but he was going to have practice tomorrow until late. Ashton pulled into the driveway and we both got out, closing the doors and making my dog go crazy. When we approached the door we were greeted by my mom, who was wearing a polo and jeans.  
"Nice to see you again Ashton," She said smiling as we walked in.   
"Thank you for inviting me to eat dinner," He said taking his shoes off and walking into the kitchen. My dad was by the oven, seasoning hamburgers.   
"Ashton, nice to see you again," He said. "I hope it's okay, but we decided to have hamburgers tonight."  
"That's perfect sir," Ashton said smiling. "I love hamburgers."  
"I thought you might," He said smiling.   
"Terry, why don't you go upstairs and change. I left something on your bed that you may consider changing into," Mom said smiling.   
"Alright I guess," I said looking at my dad, mom, and then at Ashton. I was a bit concerned about what was happening. My parents usually wore suites and didn't eat hamburgers, but salads and salmon. My brother wasn't even home. I walked up the stairs and into my room, throwing my book bag on the floor and walking over to my bed. I smiled, knowing that my mom would be furious if I didin't where this dress. The dress was magenta color dress with an Illusion top. Mom had put out magenta flats that had a gold Treble Clef in the center of a lace bow. There were also gold Treble Clef earrings and a gold charm bracelet that my parents got for my last concert that had all of the music notes and symbols, that I refused to wear because it was a guilt gift. They didn't show up.   
I quickly changed into my outfit, putting the bracelet on and then looking at myself in the mirror. My make up was still intact from school so I just pulled some of my hair back and braided it. I quickly walked down stairs, hoping that Ashton wasn't sitting on the couch bored. I walked into the kitchen and saw him outside on the deck with my dad, while mom was in the kitchen. "Are you ready to help me?" She asked smiling at me.   
"Yeah," I said walking over. I grabbed a box of noodles and poured them into the boiling water.   
"Why don't you put on my mix?" Mom asked gesturing toward the speakers. I looked at her and saw that she was making a salad. I walked over and hit play. Smile by Avril Lavigne started blaring. Instead of turning it down I started to sing. After a while mom started to sing. We hadn't sung and cooked in a long time. Something felt weird about this but I liked it.

Ashton's POV  
Music started blaring in the kitchen making me and Terry's father turn around. I smiled when I saw her singing and dancing around. "Ashton," he said grabbing my attention. "Like I was saying, call me Tim."  
"Alright, Tim," I said nodding.  
"Good. Now, how are your parents?" Tim asked.  
"My mom is great. She is traveling right now, but my brother and sister are with my dad in London," I said nodding as Tim flipped some burgers.   
"Are your mom and dad not together?" Tim asked as I held the plate up for him.  
"Uh no. They have been divorced since I was younger," I said nodding. "That's actually how I got into football."  
"Well, you are always welcome here," Tim said smiling. He looked back at the kitchen and then at the burgers. "I was wondering why Terry has been acting different. She usually hangs out in her room, but she has started walking out here and to that area with the swing, and she sings while doing whatever it is she does. I can see that you've had a positive effect on her."   
"Really? She never acted like it," I said looking out at the swing that had several tree branched over it with some lights around the branches.  
"She usually doesn't," Tim said grabbing my attention. "I am afraid that her mother and I working most of the time and her brother being a pain has an effect in that. I am just glad she has those friends, Rachel, Calum, Luke, and some others, over. Have Calum and Luke asked you to be in a band yet."  
"They did this afternoon. I told them that I could play the drums."  
"Ah, so you're a sportsman and a musician. I like you Mr. Irwin."  
"Please, call me Ashton," I said making Tim laugh. He put a couple burgers on my plate and turned the grill off before we walked into the kitchen. Terry and her mom, Ella, were singing Best Damn Thing when we walked in. Tim turned the music off, making Ella and Terry freeze. Terry laughed as she finished setting the table and Ella put the pasta dish on the table along with the salad, and the condiments.   
"Alright family," Tim said sitting down. "Let's eat." Ella got us some soda before we all sat down at the table. I sat next to Terry while Tim and Ella sat across from us. Ella forgot something and Tim went along to help her.  
"Has my dad bored you yet?" Terry asked turning to me.   
"Actually, I think your dad is very cool," I said smiling.   
"That's a first." Tim and Ella walked in with some candles and then told us to start eating.

Terry's POV  
"Dinner was great," Ashton said as I grabbed a flashlight. "I think your parents like me, and that's not just because they gave me seconds on your mom's cake."  
"She does make really good cake," I said walking outside and turning the flashlight on. I grabbed Ashton's hand as we walked down the steps and through the grass toward a bench swing that I like to hang out at.   
"You dad told me you liked to come down here," Ashton said smiling as he sat down on the swing. I laughed and turned the lights that I put around the trunk and branches on.  
"Yeah he somehow got electricity to work down here," I said walking over to him. "That and it's private."  
"So no one can see us?" Ashton asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Nope," I said popping my p. Ashton smiled and grabbed my hands, pulling me onto his lap. I laughed as he grabbed my hand and pushed off the ground so we were swinging back and forth. Ashton lightly kissed me, making sure that it was okay to kiss me. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him with a little more force, letting him know that I was fine with it. Ashton quickly got the message and kissed me again, only with this kiss there was passion. He let go of my hand and place his hand on my hand and started to inch his way to my thigh.   
I ran my fingers through his hair, making him groan as he moved to my neck and cheeks. I kicked my shoes off, letting them fall to the ground, as I went to the first button of his shirt, unbuttoning it. Ashton seemed to like the idea because the moved toward the top of my dress and unbuttoned the button that was at the top. I pulled away from Ashton, annoyed that I was wearing this bracelet, and went to take it off. Ashton stopped me and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward him so he could see my bracelet.   
"What's this?" Ashton asked looking at it.  
"It was a gift from my parents for my first concert. They didn't show up, so it was an apology gift," I said looking at my bracelet and then at Ashton.   
"I've never seen you wear this before."  
"I try not to wear apology gifts," I chuckled. "But I do like this bracelet."  
"I think that if you like it, you should wear it," Ashton said grabbing my hand and kissing my palm. I closed my eyes as a shiver went up my back, making Ashton chuckle.   
"So, after you concert I would like to take you out on our date that you agreed to," Ashton said pulling me back to him.   
"Did I agree to that?" I asked smiling.   
"I wouldn't forget you agreeing to go on a date with me," Ashton said before I lightly kissed him.  
"Ashton, I would have to come home and change and then I would have to come back and shower," I said looking at Ashton. I was close enough to him that our noses were touching.   
"Or you could just pack an overnight back and stay with me at my house," Ashton whispered. He lightly kissed me again before pulling away and moving some hair out of me face. "My mom won't be home for a couple more days and I miss you sleeping next to me."  
"There is a whole other side of you that people don't see," I chuckled. Ashton chuckled and kissed me before running his hand up my back. I kissed Ashton again, pulling him closer to me by his shirt. I leaned back, pulling him so that he was leaning over me. I finished unbuttoning his shirt, showing off his abs. I pulled his shirt down his back, letting it fall to the grassy ground. Ashton ran his hand up my leg and to my waist, taking my dress with him. I ran my hands down to the waist band of his slacks.   
Ashton pulled down my dress to my waist, kissing my neck and then my chest, making me moan. Ashton smiled against my skin as I ran my hands up his back and to his hair. Ashton sat up, pulling me with him so I was straddling him. Ashton looked me up and down before smiling at me. "You are beautiful," he whispered. I smiled and kissed him again before wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling me closer to him. I put my forehead against his and opened my eyes so that I was looking at him.   
"Yes," I whispered.   
"Yes what?" Ashton asked smiling.   
"I will come sleep at your house tomorrow night," I said smiling. Ashton smiled and kissed me again before my phone buzzed. It was my mom texting me that the hot chocolate was ready. Ashton and I got dressed before walking up to finish the night with some hot chocolate.


	12. First Date..and More

I sighed as I walked into the chorus room to grab my stuff and put my music back. "You'll be fine," Rachel said walking up to me. "I am going to be helping you get ready."  
"Nothing to slutty," I warned.  
"I can't promise you anything," Rachel said as we walked out into a crowd of the audience and people looking for us. I saw Calum and Harry waiting with Ashton in the corner. I smiled and walked up to them, hugging Niall and Harry before getting to Ashton. I lightly kissed him before turning to the others.  
"You guys were great," He said wrapping his arm around me. "Worth the trip."  
"It always is," Niall said smiling at Rachel. I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew that Niall had a huge crush on Rachel except for Rachel. Ashton told him to just ask her out but I don't think that he's taken his advice.  
"We should get going," Rachel said looking at Ashton and then me.  
"We will walk out with you," Calum said as Zayn and Luke walked up. We all walked out to the student parking lot and walked to Calum's car. I put my stuff in the back and then turned to Ashton.  
"I'll pick you up in an hour," He said smiling.  
"And where will you be taking her?" Rachel asked.  
"Out to dinner and then a walk," Ashton said smiling at me and then Trinity.  
"Wow, I really wasn't expecting that," Rachel said. "I approve."  
"Bye Ashton, I said turning around. Ashton stopped me and quickly kissed me before walking a couple cars down to his truck. Rachel, Niall, Harry, and I got into Calum's car and head over to my house. They were dropping us off and then going off to have a guy's night, which they invited Ashton to go to. I had no idea why they were going on a school night, but I guess it had something to do with a concert that they all wanted to go to.  
Calum dropped us off and we said goodbye before walking into my dark house. I turned on all the lights before walking upstairs. My parents were at a work function and wouldn't be home until late, or at all. I walked into the bathroom to wash my hair so that we could straighten my hair while Rachel walked into my closet. I walked in with a towel on my head in my formals. I walked over to my bed and saw that Rachel pulled out little dresses.  
"Where are you going to eat?" Rachel asked.  
"I have no idea."  
"Then we will go with fancy," Rachel said smiling.  
"Great," I said rolling my eyes. Rachel sat me down and did my hair and makeup. She dressed me in a little black dress that showed part of my back with black heels. My eyeshadow was darker to go with my dress but my lips were bright red. My hair was straightened and the sides were pulled back. I stood up and turned to look at Rachel.  
"You look hot," She said smiling. There was a knock at the door, making my dog bark. "Right on time."  
"Athena," I said walking down the stairs. Megan opened the door. I heard her invite Ashton in. She made me wait on the stairs until she said I could come down."  
"Wait until you see her," Rachel said. She walked to the stairs and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs. When I got to the last step I looked up at Ashton. He froze in place with his mouth hanging open a little. I felt embarrassed.  
"Ashton," I said taking a step closer to him.  
"You look amazing," He said walking up to me. He leaned in to kiss him but Rachel stopped him. "Don't mess up the makeup."  
"Fine,"Ashton said smiling at me. "We should really be going anyway." Ashton laced our fingers together and started toward the door. Rachel stopped me and handed me a bag. I smile and hugged her before Ashton led me to his car. I stopped when I didn't see his truck.  
"What happened?" I asked looking at him.  
"I thought it would be more appropriate to have a car suitable for a date," Ashton said opening the door.  
"So you brought a sports car," I said getting into the black lamborghini. Ashton closed the door and walked over to the other side.  
"If I'm with you I have to drive in style," Ashton said getting. I laughed as he pulled out. "Now, I haven't driven this car a whole lot so bare with me."  
We backed out of the driveway and started toward where ever he was taking me. "Where are we going?" I asked looking over at him.  
"It doesn't really have a name, but you will like it," Ashton said smiling. Ashton grabbed my leg, making me smile. I looked out of the window and then back at Ashton.  
"Your last game of the season is in a couple of days," I said trying to strike up conversation.  
"Yeah," Ashton said nodding. "I think that I may be done. I want to start something new."  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"I was thinking music," Ashton said nodding. "I was thinking about the whole band thing and that if we tried it, it may be interesting. It's just a thought though."  
"Ashton, that is big," I said looking at Ashton.  
"Again, it's just a thought," Ashton said moving his hand up my thigh.  
"Ashton," I laughed grabbing his hand. Ashton grabbed my hand and kissed the back as he pulled into a parking lot of what looked like an abandoned building. "Ashton. Where are we?"  
Ashton smiled at me and got out. He ran over to my side of the car and opened my door. I let Ashton take my hand and help me out of the car. I grabbed his arm and followed his lead up to the door where a man in a suite was standing. "Irwin," Ashton said.  
"Mr.Irwin," He nodded. He opened the door and we walked in. Outside looked dark and depressing. When we walked in we walked into the abandoned building there were red carpets, crystal chandeliers, marble tables and counters, and candles that looked like they were from some palace. "Before you say anything, my dad knows a couple people that are high up so I know a couple places that you will like."  
"If they are like this place I approve," I laughed as we walked up some stairs and over to a table by the window. Ashton pulled out my chair and then pushed me back in. I looked around the restaurant and then at Ashton. "This place is amazing, and I take it very secluded."  
"I only wanted the best for you," Ashton said as the waiter come and poured a glass for Ashton before handing the glass to him. Ashton took a sip and nodding, giving his approval. Ashton nervously chuckled. "Is it weird that I said that?"  
"Not exactly," I said smiling. "You make me feel like a princess."  
"That was my goal," Ashton said as the waiter returned. Ashton grabbed my menu and handed them both to the waiter. "We know exactly what we want. The usual." The waiter nodded and then walked off.  
"I didn't even get to look at the menu," I said sitting back in my chair.  
"You will love what I ordered," Ashton said smiling as he leaned back in his chair. I smirked and looked around the restaurant as Ashton's foot touched mine. I held my breath, still not used to Ashton's touch. Ashton noticed and smiled as he leaned forward. Ashton grabbed my hand, pulling me forward. "Your lips are very tempting."  
"That's the point," I said smiling. Ashton bit his lip and kissed my hand before leaning back. I turned my head and saw a lot of people looking at me. I looked at them and then back at Ashton, who was looking out at the city.  
*  
"Okay this date was one of the best ones that I have ever had," I said smiling as we finished off a piece of chocolate cake with a white chocolate and raspberry sauce.  
"How many boyfriends have you ever had that take you to a place like that?" Ashton asked grabbing his glass.  
"None that I can think of," I said smiling.  
"Are you ready to go now?" Ashton asked standing up. I nodded and stood up, greeted with Ashton right next to me. I grabbed his arm, letting him lead me down the stairs and out to the car. Ashton led me to his side of the car. Before he opened the door he pinned me against the car and leaned against me. "Can I kiss you now?"  
"Um," I said smiling. I grabbed the back of Ashton's neck and started pulling him to me. When we were close enough that our noses were touching I froze. "No." I lightly pushed Ashton off of me and got in, closing the door behind me. I watched Ashton walked to his door and then get in. "Ashton this night was really amazing."  
"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that," Ashton said taking my hand. "But the night is not over."  
"I thought we were going to your place," I said looking at Ashton.  
He laughed. "We are. Trust me we are."  
"But what else?" I asked smiling.  
"I picked out some movies and food for the night."  
"It is a school night," I said looking at Ashton.  
"And?" Ashton asked smiling. "Tonight is all about having fun."  
"If you want fun you are going to have to see Rachel at an Hispanic Club," I said smiling. Ashton laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to his house. Once we parked in Ashton's driveway Ashton parked in the garage where there were several more cars like the one Ashton drove tonight. Ashton opened my door and let me into the house through the garage. Ashton closed the door and then led me up to his room. He closed the door behind him and took his jacket off. "So where are these movie that you promised?"  
"You are a sucker for movies," Ashton said smiling. I sat down on the bed and watched Ashton walk around his room. When Ashton was dressed like this there was something different about him. He seemed more professional.  
"You are very professional," I said laying down on his bed, and laying my head on my hand that I was using are a support to keep up me.  
"Is that a good thing?" Ashton asked taking his tie off and then unbuttoning some of the buttons of his shirt.  
"I think it's kind of sexy," I said smiling. Ashton smiled and walked over to me.  
"I think that you're kind of sexy," Ashton whispered as he leaned in. I smiled as Ashton leaned in and gently kissed me. Ashton pulled away and looked at me. He smiled and kissed me again, adding passion this time. I wrapped my arms around Ashton's waist. Ashton grabbed my knee and hitched my knee to his waist. Ashton ran his hand further down my leg, pulling my dress with him. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders before running my hands up his back and running his fingers through his hair, making Ashton moan. He kissed my lips and then moved to my chest. He kissed down my chest until reaching my dress. "This is going to be an issue."  
I laughed as Ashton sat up, taking me with him. I smiled at Ashton as I pulled Ashton's shirt off the rest of the way. Ashton smiled and kissed me as he wrapped his arms around me and grabbed my zipper. My phone started to ring making Ashton and I look at each other. "Don't get it," Ashton whispered.  
"I have to," I said pushing Ashton off of me and walking to my bag. I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. "Rachel, what is it?"  
"How was dinner?" She asked.  
"It was amazing, but can I talk to you about it tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Oh are you busy?" Rachel asked. I heard her moving around and then I heard a guy speak.  
"Rachel, is that Niall?" I asked smiling.  
"Maybe. Go back to Ashton. Oh and there is something you would want to consider wearing in your ba," She said before hanging up. I laughed and looked at myself in the mirror. I opened my bag and saw that Rachel had put a pair of see through pajamas, that were black. There was a bow right in between where my breasts were supposed to go. The top stopped, showing my stomach a little before showing the shorts that ended at the top of my thigh. There was also a bow at the waist line, making me laugh. Rachel sure knew something. I quickly changed and then turned the lights off before opening the door.  
"Terry, I was thinking that we could watch As Above, So Below first and then whatever you wanted after that," Ashton said looking at his Tv. He was on his bed, with his hand behind his head, and the other one next to him, changing the input. Ashton hasn't looked over at me so I threw my bag on the ground next to my dress. I turned my phone off and started to slowly walk over to him. "Babe." Ashton turned to look at me as I walked up and froze. "Terry, you look amazing."  
"Are you still wanting to watch a movie?" I asked smiling.  
"I want to do whatever you want," He said sitting up more as I crawled over to him. Ashton took a deep breath as I straddled him. I bit my bottom lip and looked at Ashton's chest and then at him. Ashton grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him. He moved some hair out of my face as I moved my hands down his abs and to his belt. I kissed Ashton and then his chest before kissing right above the hem of his pants, leaving a bright red lipstick mark. Ashton moaned making me smile. I undid his belt and looked up at Ashton as I unbutton his pants and pulled the zipper down. Not being able to take it anymore Ashton grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my toward him, crashing his lips to me. I wrapped my arms around him as he grabbed my waist. Ashton moved to my neck as he moved his hand under my shirt and to my bra. He messed with the wire of my bra before sliding his hand under my bra and cupping my breast.  
I let a moan slip as Ashton moved his hand to my back and unclasped my bra. Ashton turned us around so that he was leaning over me. Ashton kicked his pants off, leaving himself in boxer briefs. I laughed as Ashton pulled my pants down and then my shirt. Ashton crashed his lips to mine, lightly laying his weight on me. "Ashton," I said as he moved to my neck. "Do you have a condom?"  
"I think," Ashton said breaking away and walking to his pants. He pulled his wallet out and opened the wallet. He groaned and then walked into the bathroom. I heard him groan again before walking back over to me. "Liam and Seth took the rest of the ones that I had."  
"That's alright. We will just have to have some next time," I said covering myself with a blanket. I felt exposed all of the sudden. I wasn't exactly one to be proud of my body. Ashton kneeled on the side of the bed next to me and grabbed my hands.  
"Babe, you are beautiful," Ashton said. He noticed that I was uncomfortable and decided to say something, that wasn't exactly helping. "Don't be ashamed of your body. It is perfect."  
"Ashton that is not helping," I said moving some hair out of my face. Ashton pulled the covers down from me and then kissed me. "You are my star."  
I laughed and kissed Ashton, pulling him on top of me. Ashton laughed he laid beside me and kissed me.


	13. Letting People Know

It was Friday and we were at the game. I was doing what I always did for the last time. I kind of felt free. Now that I was free Friday AShton and I could go out on dates, and if they were anything like the one we had earlier this week I would go on endless dates. I walked up to Michael, done with pictures. "Hey," I said sitting down next to him.  
"Long time no see," He said smiling at me. "I heard your date went well."  
"For the most part, yeah," I said smiling.  
"I think you may need this," Michael said handing me a condom.  
"Michael," I laughed taking it from him and putting it in my pocket so no one could see. "That is not funny."  
"That is the same thing Ashton said when I started to laugh," Michael chuckled.  
"Oh shut it," I laughed looking at Ashton. I saw him looking at me, making me smile.  
"I have never seen him act like this with anyone," Michael said smiling. "Not even with Victoria. All of the places that he's brought you, including his room, Victoria has never been. He must really like you."  
I smiled at myself and then looked at the game. There were a couple minutes left in the game and we were only a couple points behind. I turned around and waved at Rachel and the others. They waved back and gave me a thumbs up. It was freezing and all I wanted to do was go home. It was Friday and I could sleep in tomorrow. "Here we go," Michael said crossing his arms and looking at Ashton. I watched too, hoping that something good would happen.  
In the last two seconds Ashton made the wining touchdown, making us win the final game. Everyone cheered and started to storm the field. I put my camera down and turned to Michael, who was waiting for me. "Come on!" He yelled grabbing my hand. We both ran over to Ashton, I stayed behind a bit while he celebrated. Rachel eventually found me and wrapped her arm around me.  
"Go get him," She yelled.  
"No, I am going to go see him tonight," I yelled back shaking my head.  
"He's looking for you," Rachel yelled pointing at Ashton. I turned to look at him and saw that he was looking for someone. His eyes made contact with mine and he smiled. Rachel pushed me on, making me walk over to him. I walked up to Ashton and smiled.  
"Congratulations," I said smiling. Ashton said something but I couldn't hear him. I took his helmet off so I could but was greeted with a kiss. Ashton grabbed my waist, keeping me from pulling away. I wrapped my arms around Ashton, melting into him. I pulled away and saw a majority of the people looking at us. I smiled and looked at Ashton, wondering if he was seeing any of this.  
"I hope it's okay that I kissed you in front of everyone," Ashton said smiling. I smiled and nodded, pulling Ashton back down to kiss me.  
"Come on you two. Ashton needs to shower and then we are going to celebrate," Rachel said walking up to us.  
"Where are we going?" Ashton asked keeping me close.  
"It's a surprise, but we are going to go get ready and then you and the boys will meet us here," Rachel said smiling. Rachel pulled me away and to the car without letting me sat goodbye. I tried to get Rachel to tell me where we were going but she wouldn't budge. When we got home Rachel and I ran into the house and got dressed in short jean skirts and shirts with shirts that showed cleavage and heels that showed our legs off. It was too cold for this but Rachel assured me that we would be fine. Rachel and I quickly out on makeup and put our hair down. When we were done we rushed back to the school where the crowd was still thinking out and the boys were waiting for us. Ashton didn't have his truck but the car we had last night.  
"What's the plan?" I asked getting out.  
"You and I are going to ride with Luke while we follow the others," Ashton said grabbing my hand. He opened the door for me and then ran to the other side. Everyone got in their designated car and drove off. "Does anyone know where we are going?"  
"No," Luke said shaking his head. We pulled up to the curb and picked Michael up, who was dress differently than before. He was wear black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a black vest. Now that I thought out it Ashton and Luke were dress similar to Michael. Nice but not too nice. Ashton grabbed my thigh, making me smile.  
"Where are we going?" Michael asked looking at Ashton and I.  
"That's what we are wondering," Luke said. "So about this band."  
"A band? I can play guitar," Michael chimed in.  
"And Calum plays bass," Luke said. "This is perfect. We should get together after school or something and practice."  
"I like that idea,"Ashton said nodding.  
"I did not think you would be into the band idea, Ash," Michael said. Ashton looked at me and then at Luke and Michael. The everything got quiet, making things awkward. My phone buzzed making me jump. I opened the text, receiving an address from Rachel. I plugged the address into the GPS and groaned.  
"What is it?" Luke asked.  
"Web are on our way to Orlando," I said shaking my head. "It's a three and a half hour drive."  
"To where?" Michael asked.  
"We cannot seriously be driving all that way."  
"I think it will be fun," Ashton said smiling at me. "If worst comes to worst we can just get quite hotel room."  
"Ashton, not everyone's parents are not at home," Luke said.  
"Just tell them that you're spending the night my house," Ashton said smiling. "Them them that we are celebrating." Luke sighed and pulled his phone out. I looked at Ashton and then at Michael, who looked just as confused as I was.  
"Mate, are you seriously suggesting that we drive three and a half hours, get there at one and stay out for two hours and then get into a hotel?" Michael asked.  
"I'm not suggesting, I'm doing," Ashton said as we got onto the highway. Ashton pressed his foot on the gas, speeding us past Calum and the others and then down the high way.  
*  
When we finally got there we got out of the car and met up with the others. I walked up to Rachel and looked at her. "Okay, I knew you were going to say no, so I just didn't tell you."  
"I think that was best," Ashton said walking up and grabbing me by the waist.  
"Come on, my friend started working here and said that we should come check out this Latino club," Rachel said smiling. "It will be fun and we haven't even gone out in so long."  
"You're not even Latino," I said putting my hand on my hip.  
"And you are?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, I am," I said crossing my arms.  
"I think that I am attracted to you more than I was," Ashton said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the others.  
"Fine. Let's just go in."  
"Yes!" Rachel yelled. She grabbed my hand and dragged me in. Rachel told the bouncer her name. Once he heard her name he let us into the club. We were greeted by loud music and people. Ashton grabbed my hand, keeping me close, as we walked into the VIP area. We walked up to the table and sat down. Ashton put me back in and then sat down next to me.  
"I am going to need a drink," I said nodding. "Rachel, get me a drink."  
"I can do that. My friend is the bar tender," She said smiling. We watched as she left to the crowded bar.  
"Why did we come again?" Michael asked. I felt Ashton's hand on my thigh, making me smile. I turned to Ashton and looked at me. "What?"  
"Congratulations," I said again. "I am thinking that we should be celebrating instead of just sitting here."  
"As soon as we get a drink I want to have fun," Ashton said leaning into me. I smiled and kissed him as Rachel came back with some beers for the guys and then a martini for me. "I would have done just fine with a beer."  
"Do you want me to take it back?" Rachel asked. I rolled my eyes and took a sip. Pretty soon we had shots. I grabbed one and downed it before turning to Ashton. I grabbed Ashton's hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. I smiled as Ashton grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him.  
"I like this shirt," Ashton said as I led him in a traditional dance.  
"You are so perverted," I laughed.  
"But you like it,"Ashton said smiling. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now."  
"That would be a shame," I said smiling. Ashton took the lead and stared to do the salsa. I stepped to my left and wrapped my right leg around his right leg. "I didn't know you could dance."  
"I can surprise people," Ashton said smiling. "Just like I surprised the guys with how I could play the drums."  
Ashton dipped me and then spun me around, pulling me to him. I laughed as Ashton spun me around and then stepped backwards. I laughed and then turned to the others who were clapping. I turned to Ashton said laughed. He smiled and kissed me before we walked back to the others.  
"That was surprisingly amazing," Michael said walking back.  
"What else do we not know about you?" Niall asked.  
"Well, I speak three languages and my family owns a house in London, Australia, and several homes in the United States."  
"Are you a royal?" Rachel asked. Ashton laughed and shook his head. "Terry, he is a keeper."  
"Alright, I think that we should go find a hotel," Ashton said standing up. "I am getting tired. "  
"We just got here," Rachel said leaning back in her chair. We could tell that she was drunk.  
"Rachel it's three in the morning," I said standing up. "I am really tired."  
"Fine," Rachel said standing up. Niall helped her to the car, as we all filed out, and then headed to the closeted hotel that was decent. Ashton got us each a room, I paid for Rachel's, and then handed us our keys. I held my hand out for mine but Ashton only had one left.  
"Ashton, where is mine?" I asked smiling.  
"We will be sharing a room," Ashton said smiling. "We are on the twelfth floor." I laughed as we all walked into the elevator and all started getting off at different floors. Once Ashton and I were alone Ashton grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him. He touched my nose with his and then smiled at me. Ashton light kissed me before the doors opened. We quickly walked down the hall and to our room.  
I leaned up against the door and smiled and Ashton leaned against me. He leaned down and kissed me, not letting there be any space between us. He opened the door, holding me up when the door swung open. Ashton turned the lights on and kicked the door closed with his foot. I pulled away and pulled Ashton shirt over his head. He reconnected our lips and pushed me toward the bed. Ashton ran his hands down my body and into my back pockets.  
He stopped and pulled out the condom that Michael had given me. "Where did you get this?" Ashton said raising an eyebrow.  
"Uh, Michael gave it to me," I said smiling.  
"Do you want to use it?" Ashton asked looking at me.  
"Not right now," I laughed. "I am way too tired and have way too much alcohol in me."  
"Better not then," Ashton said slipping the condom into his pocket. I laughed and bit my lip as I unbuttoned me skirt, letting it fall to the ground. Ashton moaned and watched as I pulled my shirt over my head and tossing it to the ground. Ashton moan and grabbed my waist, pulling me toward him and crashing his lips to mine. I smiled and unbuttoned Ashton's jeans, letting them fall to his knees. Ashton kicked them off and leaned over me. "We are going to need to stop it we are not going to have sex."  
"I think we could last a little longer," I said as Ashton kissed my neck. I moaned as Ashton ran his hands down to my waist, playing with the waistband of my panties. "Don't tease me."  
"That's the best part," Ashton said against my skin. I pushed Ashton to the side and straddled him.  
"Fine then," I said smiling. I kissed Ashton and ran my hands down to the waistband of his boxer briefs. I kissed Ashton and then his V lines. Ashton moaned, making me chuckle. Ashton pushed me to the side, turning is over. I smiled as Ashton ran his hands to my back and up to my bra clasp. I stopped him, making him look at me.  
"We should stop," I said nodding. "We need to get up early to be back."  
"That's probably good," Ashton said standing up. "I am just going to go to the bathroom for a little while."  
I laughed as I got under the blankets, watching Ashton hobbled to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. After awhile Ashton returned and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Don't touch me with your hands," I laughed.  
"I washed them," Ashton said holding his hands up.  
"I know," I laughed. "I was just making you embarrassed."  
"I wouldn't have had to be embarrassed if we just did what everyone does," Ashton said.  
"Are you really saying this right now?"  
"I didn't mean it," Ashton said running his hands over his face.  
"Don't touch me," I said laying back down. I sighed and covered myself with the blankets. After a while, what felt like an hour, I couldn't fall asleep. I felt for Ashton's hand. When I found his hand Ashton tightened his grip. I uncovered myself and turned around to look at Ashton. His back was toward me so I kissed his shoulder. Ashton turned around and looked at me. "I'm sorry I overreacted."  
"I shouldn't have said anything. I just haven't had much action lately," Ashton said. "I am just eager to get back out there."  
"And we have only been dating for awhile. If we continue dating we will have sex eventually," I said smiling.  
"It's worth waiting for you," Ashton said wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my head as I laid my head on his chest. This time I went to fall asleep I fell asleep immediately.


	14. About Thanksgiving...

Weeks pass and Ashton and I were still going strong. Thanksgiving was coming up and I was worried what I was going to do by myself. My parents were going to work in Milan, and they were taking my brother. Just didn't want to go with them because I always didn't do anything. I walked into my house, Ashton behind me. After we left Miami and went to Orlando Ashton and I have been taking things slow, and it was nice but it was starting to get annoying.   
"I think that you should let me splurge on your Christmas gift," Ashton said walking into the kitchen and then grabbing some chips.   
"Fine," I said sitting on the couch. I sighed and looked out of the window. Victoria was taking things better than I thought, which scared me.   
"Babe, is everything alright?" He asked walking up to the back of the couch.   
"I love that you call me babe," I said turning around and looking at him. Ashton smiled and kissed me before looking at me, waiting for me to answer. "I am just thinking about what I am going to be doing over the break while every one is gone."  
"I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Ashton said looking at me. Ashton sat down next to me and turned to face me. "My family has this tradition for this time of year. We go to our house in London to get together and since you mentioned that you were going to be alone for Thanksgiving I was wondering if you would come with me and meet my family."  
I looked at him for a moment. "Ashton we haven't been dating for even a month, almost a month, but we aren't quite there."  
"We are almost," Ashton whispered.   
"I mean will your family even like me? Will they think that I'm good enough for you? Will they try to talk me into telling them secrets about our sex life?" I asked standing up and starting to pace back and forth.   
"Whoa," Ashton said standing up and grabbing me by the shoulders. "First, we don't have a sex life." This was true. Ashton and I had stripped down to our undergarments but have never had sex yet. The time just wasn't right. "Second, my family will love you, and for all the reasons that I do. If you do come with me you will be fine, and it's just for a couple days."  
"Alright," I said nodding. "I'll go with you. I think going will be fun." I looked at Ashton and smiled when I saw him smiling at me.   
"Now there are a few things that I need to tell you about my family," Ashton said sitting us down on the couch.   
"Oh, you're getting right to the family warnings," I said starting to regret that I accepted his offer.   
"Nothing bad, but we do have a ball sort of thing that you'll have to attend with me. My mum will have a dress picked out for you so you don't have to worry about that."  
"Alright," I said slowly. "Why couldn't you have had a crazy Uncle Earl like most families?"  
"Actually, I do have a crazy Uncle Earl," Ashton chuckled. I nervously laughed. Ashton got up and turned me so that my back was to him. He started to massage my shoulders. "Don't be nervous. I will be there and everything will be fine. Just stay next to me." I closed my eyes and nodded as I relaxed. Ashton stopped massaging me, making me tense again. I soon felt his lips on my shoulder, making me smile. I smiled and turned around, grabbing Ashton by the shirt and pulling him to me. Ashton kissed me with want and desire, making me go crazy. Ashton laughed as we struggled to stay on this couch.   
"Dad in the room," Dad said walking in, making Ashton and I sit up.  
"Tim," Ashton said running his hands though his hair. "Nice to see you again." Ashton had been over most days because his mom was back and always working. Lauren and Harry got back a couple days ago, but I hadn't gotten a chance to meet them yet.   
"Ashton. Nice to see you again," Mom said walking in. "And call me Ella."  
"Alright. It's nice to see you again, Ella," Ashton said winking at me.   
"Are you staying for dinner?" Mom asked walking into the living room.   
"I really shouldn't," Ashton said shaking his head.   
"Oh we insist. Let's all go out," Dad said walking in. "Let us change into something not as formal, and then we will all go out."  
Ashton and I looked at each other. "I should probably go change," I said getting up.  
"Or you could go in that," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me onto his lap.  
"Ashton," I laughed as he kissed my neck.   
"Sh," Ashton said moving up to my lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I bit Ashton's lip and then slipped my tongue into his mouth. Ashton moaned as he ran his fingers under my shirt. I laughed and pulled away. "Good call."  
"I know you Mr. Irwin," I said standing up and walking into the kitchen.   
"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Ashton said following me. The restaurant that Ashton took me to for our first date was our. We have been there several times in the last couple of weeks.   
"I wouldn't doubt that," I laughed turning to him. Ashton walked up to me and smiled down at me. "What?"  
"I am glad you've agreed to come with me," Ashton said smiling. I smiled, trying to hide my fear,and kissed him. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."  
Before I could say anything my parents walked down and told us to get to the car.  
*  
Ashton grabbed my hand as we walked into The Cheesecake Factory. I had been here a couple of time before, but never with my boyfriend. We were led to a booth where my parents sat on one side and then Ashton and I sat on the other. "I have not been here in a while," Ashton said looking around. "I don't really go out to eat."  
"But when he does the place is fantastic," I mumbled. Ashton laughed and kissed the back of my hand. It was weird to have my parents be alright with my boyfriend kissing me in public, kissing me period. I liked how okay they were with Ashton. They really liked him, which made me fell better about having him in my life.   
"So, Ashton, what are you doing for the break?" Dad asked.   
"I am actually going to London to see some family," Ashton said smiling. "I actually invited Terry to come with me. My family wants to meet her."  
"So you've told them about me?" I asked looking at him.   
"Just about how I thought of you and when I asked them if just could invite you," Ashton said looking at me and then at my parents.   
"Terry, what did you say?" Mom asked looking at me and then at my dad.   
"I told him that I would go," I said smiling.   
"This is so exciting. We need to go shopping for get our nails done and a wax," Mom said. I turned her out after she said wax. I was not a person to like people waxing me. Out of any of this I was excited to go shopping.   
"Actually, my mum said she would like to do with Terry. As a way to get to know her," Ashton said grabbing my hand under the table.  
"Oh okay. We will just go get our eyebrows waxed and shop," Mom said smiling.   
"Wait, are we not going to talk about where our daughter is going or what these people are like?" Dad asked looking at Ashton, me, and then Mom.   
"Uh, right," Mom said nodding.   
"Our house is in London," Ashton said with confidence. "We have a family house there where my mum, brother, sister, cousins, uncles, aunts, and family friends will be. Terry won't leave my side. I promise that she will be completely safe while we are there. I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt Terry."  
Mom and Dad looked at each other and then got up and walked toward the restrooms. "That was good. Did you practice that?" I asked turning to Ashton.   
"Actually, I did in the mirror for about an hour last night," Ashton said smiling.  
"You're amazing," I said smiling as I played with some of his hair. Ashton grabbed my hand and kissed my palm as my parents came back.   
"We have both agreed to let Terry go with you, but you have to call us every morning and then once through out the day," Dad said looking at me.   
"I can do that," I said smiling.   
"You're going on break with your boyfriend. This is big," Mom practically screamed.   
"He's right here," I said trying to calm her down. Ashton chuckled making my send him a look. He stopped.   
"I know but last time you went on a trip with your boyfriend you came back heart broken," Mom said. Dad bumped her with his shoulder telling her to stop.  
"I can assure you that's not going out happen," Ashton said lacing our fingers together.   
"We will see about that," Dad said looking at Ashton and then at me. He winked before turning to the waitress. 

Ashton's POV  
I walked out of The Cheesecake Factory and turned to Terry. She was quiet after the talk with her parents. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand, lacing our fingers together. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Please tell me that you're not thinking about not going."  
"I am not thinking about that," Terry said smiling at me.   
"Good, but babe, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do," I said pulling her to me.   
"I know. I just am nervous. The last time I went on a trip like this I got a broken heart out of it," Terry said looking at me. "I just don't want that to happen again."  
"And I promise that it won't happen again," I said smiling at her. "Everything is going to be perfect."  
Terry smile and nodded. "I believe you."  
"Now stop worrying about it," I said wrapping her arms around me. I smiled and kissed her parents walked up to us.  
"Alright you too," Mom said smiling. "Why don't we walk around and then we meet back up here in about an hour?"  
"That sounds like fun," I said nodding.  
"Alright. One hour," Terry said smiling. I pulled Terry close to me and then started off down the walk way. "Tell me about what we are going to be doing."  
"Well, we are going to get there and then go to the house, drop our stuff, we will probably be staying in the same room, and then we will go meet everyone for dinner. Tomorrow, we will probably hike, or bike, around the grounds and around the town. The ladies will probably watch the guys play football of go get their nails done, but when you get back you will be right next to me and I will not be letting you go," I said wrapping my arms around Terry. "The trip over to London will probably be the boring part"  
"I like plane rides," Terry said looking at me. I laughed and shook my head looking around.  
"When we do get there you will be attacked by family and friends," I said smiling. "But I will be right next to you being greeted."  
We walked past a water fountain and then back toward the spot where we were supposed to meet Tim and Ella. "Alright, last question about the trip," Terry said turning to me. "What am I going to have to be wearing at this ball?"  
I laughed. "I was waiting for a question about that. My mum said that it is a floor length dress and it's your favorite color. We will be asked to start a dance and then we can leave if you would like, but you will probably be expected to talk to some of my cousins and family friends."  
"I think I can do that right," Terry said nodding.   
"You are acting like I am part of a royal family," I laughed.  
"You are acting like you are part of a royal family," Terry countered. "You are talking about balls and other activities that I would never think of doing."  
"You never go out and do those things?o I asked looking at her.  
"Yes my family has money but they are only ever free at Christmas, so I don't get to do a lot at Christmas," Terry said stopping and pulling me toward her. "But we better have some time alone on this trip."  
"Trust me, we will have lots of time alone," I said smiling.   
"Good," Terry said smiling. I kissed her and then looked at where we were going to meet her parents and saw them standing there.   
"Babe, we should probably go. I don't want to keep your parents waiting," I said pulling away. Terry smiled and grabbed my arm as we walked toward her parents to leave.


	15. Meeting the Family

  I walked into the airport with my mom and dad on one side and Rachel on the other. "This is a big step," Rachel said walking in. "This is great. You're going to have so much fun."  
  "I hope so," I said looking at Rachel. I was still nervous about going away with Ashton for a week. I wasn't going to be able to call Rachel until I got back to the United States. My mom packed a whole new wardrobe for me and then took me to get my eyebrows waxed and then a bikini wax. "I think my mom is planning that I am going to have sex with Ashton."  
  "Well, she knows you're not a virgin," Rachel shrugged. "It's better than paying for a wax yourself." I rolled my eyes and then turned to my parents. They were in business suites and they looked like they were on calls. They didn't normally go through the airport, but since I was meeting Ashton they figured that they should walk me to him. Rachel was with me because she had a flight at the same time. It was only seven in the mourning, which I thought was a good time, but Rachel didn't think so.   
  "There he is," Mom said pointing to Ashton. He smiled and waved when he saw us.   
  "Alright. I am going to go to my gate. I will see you in a week," Rachel said. She hugged me and then walked off before I could say anything. I continued to walk to Ashton, putting a smile on my face.   
  "I was about to start thinking you changed your mind," Ashton said hugging me.   
  "I think it's a little too late for that," I said smiling at him and then my parents.  
  "Which gate are you at?" Dad asked looking around   
  "We are actually going to be taking a private jet," Ashton said looking toward a door that led outside. "Compliments of my cousins."  
  "Look at that," Mom said hitting my Dad's chest. "A private jet. Alright, Terry, give me a hug." I rolled my eyes and hugged my parents goodbye. "Don't forget to call. Have fun."  
  "Ella, she's only going to be gone for a week. Don't cry," Dad said smiling. I waved goodbye to them and then turned to Ashton. I took notice that Ashton was wearing skinny jeans and a band tee.   
  "I like your outfit," I said smiling as Ashton grabbed my hand.   
  "I figured that if you're going to meet my family you should know the real me," Ashton said spreading his arm so I could see him.   
  "I like it," I said smiling. "My mom made me dress decent. I would be wearing sweats and a shirt, but since I'm meeting your family I should dress for the occasion."  
  "I like you in whatever you're wearing. Even if it's nothing," Ashton said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and followed him outside to a hanger. Ashton walked me up to a jet and turned to me. "This is our ride."  
  I looked at him before walking into the jet, Ashton behind me, and looked around. There was plenty of space for us to move around and lay down. There was a bathroom in the back along with some snack. I walked over to a couch and saw that there was a note.   
  "Can't wait to meet you."  
  "I told you my family was excited to meet you," Ashton said smiling.   
  "Did you by chance tell them that I was nervous?" I asked looking at Ashton.   
  "I did," Ashton said moving some hair out of my face and grabbing the sides of my face. "And they said that you should not be worried."  
  "That makes me feel better," I sighed.    
  "Babe, we are going to be fine. We are going to go through this flight, watch some movies that I brought, listen to music, kiss a little, and then we are going to go have fun at my family's house and hike, bike, take walks in the moonlight, go dancing, and then be back. You are going to have fun."  
  "Can we change one thing?" I asked smiling.   
  "What is that?" Ashton asked.   
  "Can we do more kissing than just a little?" I asked smiling. Ashton laughed and nodded before leaning down and kissing me. Anyone walking on the street would just think that Ashton and I had been dating for years, but we just went well together that it didn't bother us.   
  "Mr. Irwin," the pilot said walking in. Ashton broke away from me and pushed me behind him. "Sorry. We are ready to take off."  
  "Alright. Thank you," Ashton said before turning back to me. I looked at him with an eyebrow raise then moved to a chair when the door shut. "What do you want to watch first?" Ashton asked. I pulled Ashton's sweatshirt out, the same one from the football trip, and slipped it on. I thought of a movie and wondered if Ashton was willing to watch any movie.  
  "Prince and Me," I said smiling.   
  "Really? Alright," Ashton said. He sighed and put the movie in before walking over to the couch. I looked the screen and then at Ashton. He patted the seat next to him and I rolled my eyes. I got up and sat down next to Ashton, cuddling into him. He kissed my head and laced our fingers together, getting us comfortable.   
"I can't believe that you said the plane ride was going to be the most boring," I said looking at Ashton.  
"Trust me it is," Ashton said as he turned the movie off so we could take off.  
"We do not have to watch this movie. I just wanted to see where your limits are here," I laughed. Ashton stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
"I have no limits," Ashton said moving around in the back kitchen.   
"What in the world are you doing?" I asked standing up.  
"I have getting you a drink," Ashton said turning around with some flute glasses with champagne filled in them.   
"What are we celebrating?" I asked taking a glass from Ashton.   
"We are celebrating going away for a week and just being together," Ashton said sitting down. I followed him and lightly tapped his glass with me and then took a sip. "This is going to be a fun trip."  
*  
"Babe," Ashton whispered. I opened my eyes and sat up. "We are here."  
"Oh shit," I said looking out of the window. I got up and walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I looked into the mirror and jumped backwards. I ran my fingers through my hair and then took a deep breath. I turned around and opened the door, smiling when Ashton was right there.   
"Are you alright?" Ashton asked leaning up against the wall.   
"I am better," I nodded.   
"Let's go," Ashton said smiling. "I have a car waiting for us."  
"So official," I said grabbing my bag and walking off of the jet and into the darkness. "It's so dark. What time is it?"   
"It is six fourty. It will probably seven thirty when we get to the house," Ashton said walking up to a black SUV.   
"This is a suitable car for you," I said as Ashton opened the door for me. He smiled as we I got it. Ashton ran to the other side and got into the driver's side. The car was packed as we were all ready. "Do I look alright? I mean I will take your sweat shirt off and the top I was wearing will be on, but is it alright?"  
"You look very sexy just as you are," Ashton said grabbing my hand. I laughed and shook my head. The whole ride Ashton tried to keep me awake by talking to me but we ended up singing along to the radio. Ashton finally pulled up to a gate and told the guard who he was. Once the gates opened Ashton grabbed my hand and kissed the back of my hand before pulling into the driveway. I took a deep breath and smiled at Ashton. We drove up the driveway for a couple minutes, looking at trees, and then came into view of a mansion.   
"Ashton, I thought that you said we were staying at a house. Ashton, this is not a house," I said looking at him. Ashton laughed as I looked out of the window, looking at the mansion. There was a pool in the backyard that was surrounded by lawn chairs and a bar. I saw tennis court and a basketball court in the background. "Please tell me that there is not a stable."  
"Actually there is," Ashton laughed. "Some of my family is big with horse riding."  
"This is unreal," I said as Ashton pulled up to the house and parked.   
"Well we are here. You are going to be fine," Ashton said smiling. I kissed him before he got out and ran over to my side. I pulled the sweatshirt off and turned as Ashton opened the door for me. Once I stepped onto the pavement I heard the door opened and saw a bunch of people rush toward us. "Here they come. Smile."  
I smiled as people ran up and hugged me. I couldn't herd all of them but all I heard was some hellos, your beautiful, you and Ashton are cute, and others but everything happened in a rush. "Alright! Alright! Give her some space!" Someone yelled.   
"Mum, lovely to see you," Ashton said wrapping his arm around my waist.   
"Ashton, it feels like forever since we have last seen each other," Ashton's mom said. I looked at her and smiled at her beauty. She was a tight blue dress that went to her knees. She was wearing a Pandora bracelet and a necklace that had a single diamond flower pendant.   
"That's because you've been working," Ashton said as his mom walked up to us. "And we haven't had much time to talk."  
"But when we did we have talked about your lovely girlfriend, Terry. I love your name," Ashton's mom said smiling at me. "Ashton you describe how beautiful she is, but you didn't tell me how stunning she is to look at."   
"Thank you," I said smiling. "I am Terry, as you know."   
"It is so nice to finally meet you. I am Anne, Ashton's mum," She said hugging me. "Please, don't call me Mrs. Irwin. It is just Anne. Now, I assume that you are wanting to settle in. Ashton will show you to his room where you will be staying."  
"Alright," I said nodding. "Thank you, Anne."  
"It is no problem," Anne said smiling. "I'm sure Ashton's cousins will give you a hand and get your bags so that you brought, so that Ashton can bring you to his room. Now everyone should leave them alone. We will see them at dinner."  
Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd into the house. I didn't have time to look around at the house because Ashton pulled me up several stair wells and down several halls. "My room is toward the back wing so we will be alone. Many people don't know how to get to my room," Ashton said opening a door and walking down a much smaller hallway and to a stairwell that had a small window letting light in. There were lanterns all along the cylinder shaped wall so I knew that we were in a tower.   
Ashton pulled me up the stairs and led me toward a door. He turned around and smiled and me before opening a door, leading me into a room. I stopped in my place when I saw where Ashton slept. The floor was black marble while the walls were stone. I walked down the two steps and to the floor. I could tell that Ashton's room was at the top of a tower. The bed was in the middle of the room, pushed up against the back wall. There were two nightstands on either side of the bed with lamps. The comforter was red with a gold emblem of an 'I' that was in a circle. The back pattern were diamonds.   
I saw some pictures hung on the wall and a TV right across from the bed. I turned and smiled at Ashton. He opened a door to the bathroom. I looked at him before slowly walking into the bathroom. There was a soaking tub, a shower big enough for two, that had my favorite shampoo and conditioner along with Ashton's, and then a seperate room for the toilet and two sinks with a white marble counter.   
"Ashton this place is amazing," I said smiling at the chandler that was above the bed. I looked at the curtains that closed around the bed if you untied them.   
"I thought you might like this place," Ashton said grabbing my hand. I smiled as he led me to two doors. Ashton opened then door leading out to a balcony. There were boxes of flowers and a bench that was against the railing. I looked at Ashton with an opened mouth and walked to the side. I gasped at the view. I saw trees along with a pool, the courts, and I could even hear the horses. I turned to Ashton as he walked over to me.  
"This is amazing," I said looking back out at the scenery. I noticed that we were in a tower, away from everyone. Ashton wrapped his arms around me, keeping me close to me.   
"I told you that you were going to like it here," Ashton said smiling. I turned around and smiled at him.   
"Oh yeah? How could you know that I would like all this?" I asked leaning my forehead.  
"Because you're a girl," Ashton said smiling."This is every girl's fantasy."  
"Not every girl," I said smiling. Ashton laughed and shook his head. He pressed his lips to mine, holding me against him by the hips.   
"You're amazing," Ashton said smiling. I smiled and kissed him.   
"Ashton!" Someone yelled. We turned around and saw people, a group of blondes, waving at him. Ashton waved and then turned to me.   
"Who are those girls?" I asked letting go of Ashton and taking a step back.   
"Those are just some family friends," Ashton said. He had a nervous tone which made me nod and turn to walk back into his room. "That's all they are and that's all they've ever been."  
"Alright. I have to get ready for dinner," I said opening the doors. Before I could walk in Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, picking me up bridal style. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him as Ashton carried me into the room, laying me on the bed.   
"We will get ready for dinner, just not at this moment," He said smiling. I laughed and ran my hands through Ashton's hair, as he ran his hands up my body, taking his time. I was starting to think that Ashton and I were going to be spending a lot of time in his room.


	16. The Fountain

After getting ready for dinner we took our time walking down to the dining hall. Ashton started to talk about his family members that had portraits on the wall. He told me that his great - great - great - grandfather founded this place. It started out as a house and then was built up to what it is throughout the year. As we made our way down to dinner the music was easier to hear. Ashton was wearing and all black suite that made him look very attractive.  
I was wearing a dress that was black and blue. My mom had packed it. It was simple. The dress went down to my knees and had short sleeves. I was wearing a necklace with a dove as the pendant that my grandmother had given me. "Are you ready to officially meet people?" Ashton asked holding his arm out for me to take.  
"I think I can't handle it now," I said taking his arm.  
"That's my girl," Ashton said smiling. We walked down the last set of stairs to this grand hallway and then down the main hall to a dining area where people were standing and talking to people, finally happy that they were back tougher. The first person I saw was Anne, making me feel better instantly.  
"Terry, you look lovely," Anne said walking up to us. "Ashton, you look very handsome."  
"Thanks mum," Ashton said smiling. He looked at me and then back at Anne. "Where are Lauren and Harry?"  
"Oh you know how they are. Harry is with his cousins and Lauren is with the other girls. They are very excited to meet you Terry," Anne said smiling. A waiter wAlked past with a tray of champagne. Anne grabbed two and handed them to us and then grabbed one for herself. "Come in and enjoy. Meet people Terry. You're here to enjoy yourself."  
I looked at Ashton and pulled him forward a bit. He laughed and started to walk to the closet group. As we approached the group stopped their conversation and looked at us. "Ashton, it's lovely to see you again, and Terry, it's lovely to finally meet you," a red haired woman said smiling.  
"Aunt Patrice, nice to see you again. I see you've already know Terry," Ashton said smiling.  
"Hi," I said holding my hand out. Aunt Patrice walked past my hand and hugged me, making me stiffen. "I see your a hugger."  
"Everyone here is dear," She said taking a step back and looking at me. "You are absolutely beautiful."  
"Thank you," I said smiling. Ashton took my champagne from me so I didn't spill it. I met Ashton's Uncle Ron, Uncle Fred, and his cousins that supplied us with the jet; Marie, Stephen, and Stephanie.  
"I am glad you liked the jet. Ashton's was in the shop getting repaired so we thought you should come over here in style," Stephan said smiling.  
"You never stop rubbing in that you have a better jet than me," Ashton laughed.  
"Why would we?" Marie asked. Marie, Stephan, and Stephanie had a Roman accent, which made me jealous.  
"Because I have my lovely girlfriend here," Ashton said smiling, grabbing me by the waist.  
"Lovely indeed," Stephan said smiling. "I can't believe you found her in the United States. Absolutely beautiful."  
"Thank you, and thank you so much for the ride here," I said smiling. I tried to ignore the comment about Ashton finishing me in America.  
"You are coming with Anne, Marie, a few others, and I to get our nails done tomorrow for the ball aren't you?" Stephanie asked moving some of her long, brown hair behind her shoulder.  
"I believe so," I said smiling.  
"Good, it would be boring if you weren't there," Marie said smiling. "We will have to get ready together before the ball also."  
"Alright," I said smiling.  
"Come on babe, I think other people are wanting to say hello before dinner starts," Ashton said grabbing my free hand.  
"We will talk later tonight," Marie said as we walked away.  
"I like them," I said looking at Ashton.  
"Good. They like you too," Ashton said looking at me. "I have never seen Stephanie say so many words to some she has never seen. So, that's a good sign."  
"That was a lot of words?" I chuckled. Ashton shrugged as we passed the group of blondes that had waved at him before. They were waving at him again, and they were wearing dressed that showed a bit too much. One of them said hello and I could hear the Russian accent. They started to wave to me and I smiled at them until I saw one of the girls who were just staring at me.  
"Who are they?" I asked as we passed them.  
"Those are some family from Russia," Ashton said smiling at me.  
"Do you have family from all over the world?" I asked looking at Ashton.  
"Yes, actually, we do," Ashton said nodding. "They all work in business together, so when something goes wrong in business they is a riot at these events."  
"You should see my family at Christmas," I chuckled.  
"Is that an invitation?" Ashton asked with a smirk as we walked up to the wall. Ashton put a hand by my head to keep himself propped up as he leaned into me.  
"Are you wanting to come to my place for Christmas?" I asked leaning up against the wall.  
"I think it's fair," Ashton said smiling. "Besides I want to meet your family."  
"Alright. I am sure there is room for you," I said smiling. Ashton smiled and lightly kissed me. He started to pull away but I stopped him and kissed him again. When Ashton kissed me it was like the whole world disappeared, and it was easy to get lost in each other. Ashton grabbed me by the waist, pulling my body to his. I heard Anne yell for everyone to come sit for dinner.  
"Let's go," Ashton said pulling away. I wiped some lipstick off of Ashton's lip and then fixed my lips. Our lips were a little swollen but no one could really notice unless they were looking for it. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled us down to the head of the table where Ashton sat to the right of whoever wants going to sit at the head.  
Ashton took a sip of wine and then turned to me. He smiled when he saw me looking at me. A man came up and sat down at the head of the table, smiling at everyone. "Ashton, it's great to see you," He said smiling.  
"Terry, this is my grandfather," Ashton said smiling. I froze and then smiled and shook his hand.  
*  
After we finished dinner, which was all sorts of seafood, we sat there and talked until dessert was almost over. I was glad that Ashton said we would share because I was too full to eat a piece of cheesecake. As the dinner went on I learned to take a liking to Ashton's grandfather. He had a personality that made everyone smile and feel welcome. "So, Terry, tell me about you," he said smiling. "What do you want to be when you graduate?"  
"Uh, I was wanting to do something in the science department. Most likely become a Forensic Anthropologist," I said nodding. "I want to help solve murders. I just want to help people that need peace."  
"Brilliant," his grandfather, John, said smiling at me. "That is something you don't hear every day."  
"I know," Ashton said smiling at me. " Terry, is something special."  
"I can tell, and with just one dinner," John said smiling. "And she's very beautiful. Ashton, don't screw this up."  
"I promise that I won't," Ashton said smiling. I smiled and turned around. I got seated next to Stephan while Marie was across the table and Stephanie down the table a bit. The table was so big that I couldn't see where the table ended from where I was.  
"I still have not met Lauren and Harry," I said turning back to Ashton.  
"You will tonight. They are excited to meet you," Ashton said smiling.  
"Probably because Ashton can't shut up about you," Stephan said smiling at us. Ashton opened his mouth to say something but his phone started to ring. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and excused himself.  
"Does he really?" I asked turning back to Stephan.  
"Oh yeah. He can't seem to shut up about you. He adores you," Stephan said smiling. "I mean, who wouldn't? You are a girl that every guy needs. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and very friendly."  
"Thank you. I have actually never been told that before," I said nodding.  
"You're joking."  
"I am not actually. My last boyfriend was a bit of an asshole."  
"See, that's the problem with guys now a days. They have no idea how lucky that are to have a girl like you and then they just take advantage of you," Stephan said, clearly outraged. "I am apologizing for the guys of the world now. See, this is why Ashton's my favorite. He saw something he liked and took advantage of it. He didn't even bother bring that other girl here. He knew it wasn't going to last."  
I opened my mouth to say something but Ashton joined us again. I turned around and froze when I saw Michael. "Hello," he said waiting for a proper greeting.  
"Michael," I laughed. I quickly hugged him and then looked at him. "What are you doing here?"  
"I come every year. I was just late because I had to pick something up for Ashton," He said smiling.  
"Oh, well you missed the private jet ride," I said as Michael stood up and Ashton sat down. Ashton had a big smile on his face. I knew he was happy that Michael was here.  
"The one time I do something for you," Michael said before walking down the table to a group of guys.  
"Did I take his seat?" I asked turning to Ashton.  
"No, but he usually sits closer. I didn't think he would take all day to do what I asked," Ashton said smiling.  
"What was he doing?" I asked.  
"That is a surprise," Ashton said before taking the last bite of cheesecake. "Come on. I want to show you something."  
"Okay," I said hesitantly. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the dining hall and out the front door. "Where are we going?"  
"I want to show you my favorite spot in the whole place," Ashton said smiling. "But it is only my favorite place at night."  
"Why is that?" I asked.  
"You as me a lot of questions," Ashton said with a smirk on his face. "Just waist and be surprised. Nothing bad is going to happen when you're with me. I promise."  
"I believe you," I said with a small smile. I let Ashton pull me into the back yard, past the pool, guest house, and stables to a hill.  
"When I was younger," Ashton started. "I would get sick of the whole place, and all the people inside, so I would go look for a place to be alone, just to be myself, and this place I found to be the best to get away from it all." Ashton pulled me up the hill to a fountain that wasn't too grand or too small, but just enough for someone to sit on the edge, or lay down if they like. The water had lights in the bottom to change the color.  
"This is amazing," I said touching the water.  
"I was hoping that you would like it," Ashton said smiling at me. He sat down on the edge of the fountain and I sat next to him. He grabbed my hand and brought the back to his lips, pressing them lightly. "You're my star."  
"And that is never going to change," I said smiling. Ashton smiled and brought me closer to him. He lightly pressed his lips to mine. This kiss wasn't out of want or desire. This kiss, the was ever so light on my lips. There was passion and lust. This was a kiss that I have wanted for the longest time. It was a kiss out of love. Love that both people shared.  
Ashton cupped the side of my face, pressing his lips to mine with more force. Ashton moved closer, grabbing my legs and putting them across his. He ran his hands under my dress and to the top of my thigh. My hands automatically went to Ashton's tie, slowly undoing his tie and then the first couple buttons on of his shirt. "Ashton!" Anne yelled.


	17. Flower Room Dances

"Alright. Yes I am having fun. Alright. Love you too. Goodbye," I said before hanging the phone up. I turned around and walked back into Ashton's room, closing the doors behind me. Ashton was laying in bed with his hands behind his head. He smiled at me as I walked up to the other side of the bed.   
"How's your mum?" Ashton asked.   
"Worried, which is weird," I said sitting down on the edge of bed.   
"You're with your boyfriend, in a mansion, on a romantic vacation. I would be worried if it was my daughter," Ashton said grabbing my hand and playing with my fingers. I laughed and crawled over to him until I was leaning over him. "You are so beautiful in the morning."  
"You're such a kiss up," I laughed.   
"Do you want to finish what we started last night?" Ashton asked kissing the side of my hand.   
"I can't. We have to get ready. I am going out with your mom and others while you go with your brother to get a tuxedo fitted," I said sitting up.   
"That's not for another hour," Ashton said sitting up, letting the sheets fall off of his chest. Ashton only wore boxer briefs to bed. Nothing else, which made sex very tempting. Ashton kissed my neck and then my chin. "I love you in my shirt."  
"You think I should go down there like this?" I asked closing my eyes. When my mom called this morning Ashton's black button down shirt was all could find before walking out onto the balcony.   
"Definitely, but then again Stephan may try something on you and that won't be good for him," Ashton said in between the kisses he left on my neck and then down my chest.   
"He does not like me like that," I said as Ashton ran his hands up my body. A small moan escaped from my mouth, putting a smile on Ashton's face. He ran his hands up to my shoulders and then pushed down the shirt I was wearing.   
"I would bet money that if I left you alone he would try something," Ashton said pulling away to take a couple breaths.   
"Then I wouldn't comply with him," I said as some hair fell in my face.   
"You're amazing. To the point where it's unbelievable," Ashton said smiling. I smiled and leaned in, touching my nose with Ashton's before pressing my lips to him. I stood on my knees so I was looking down at Ashton. He opened his mouth to say something but I lightly pressed a finger to his lips before pressing my lips to him. Ashton immediately brought his hands to my bra clasp. Once he undid my bra Ashton held me tightly as he laid me down so he could lean over me. "We are not stopping this time."  
"Agreed," I said nodding. Ashton looked into my eyes before pressing his lips to mine, with hunger. There was a knock on the door. Ashton and I ignored it. "Ashton, it's Lauren!"  
Ashton pulled away and looked at them door. "What is it Lauren?" Ashton asked. You could hear the frustration in his tone.   
"I'm here to bring you two to breakfast before Terry and the girls go out!" Lauren yelled through the door.   
"Why is she yelling?" I asked.   
"It's a thick door," Ashton said running his hands through his hair. "Alright, Lauren. We will be right down."  
"Please hurry!" Lauren yelled before walking away.   
"I can't believe I am being cock blocked by my sister," Ashton said as I reclasped my bra. I got up and turned to Ashton.   
"I am going to go take a shower," I said. Ashton looked at me with hope. "Alone." Ashton groaned as he laid down. I laughed as I walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and the dried my hair before walking out into the bedroom with just my towel on. Ashton was up and getting dressed, but when I walked out Ashton turned to look at me.   
"You look.....clean," Ashton said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and grabbed what I needed to get changed before I went back into the bathroom. Once I had my undergarments and pants on I opened the door so Ashton could walk in. He walked in shortly after and watched me put my makeup on and then my shirt. "Are you ready to go?"  
"I am," I said smiling. Ashton grabbed my hand as we walked out and down the stairs. When we got to the main entrance Lauren was waiting. "Hi. You must be Lauren."  
"And you must be Terry. You are a lot prettier than Ashton let you on to be," She said smiling.   
"What did you tell them? I am getting that a lot," I said turning to Ashton.   
"That you were gorgeous," Ashton said with a smirk on his face.   
"Come on," Lauren said. We followed her into the dining hall and sat at our seats we were in last night. There were pancakes, waffles, french toast, hash browns, fruit, milk, orange juice, any type of breakfast food you could think of. My eyes widened at all of the food, but I just went with a simple fruits bowl.   
"Ashton, who makes all of this food?" I asked turning to him.   
"The chefs that work in the kitchen and one of our cousins that wants to be a chef," Ashton answered as he pulled food on his plate. Once he was finished he turned and looked at my plate. He grabbed my thigh and leaned into me. "Is that all you're going to eat?"  
"I am not exactly a breakfast person," I said looking at him and then my fruit.   
"You can pick off my plate. You are going to want to at least try this food," Ashton said pulling his chair closer to mine. Normally I wouldn't like if a guy did that, but with Ashton I had no problem with it. We started to eat, and use did pick off of his plate. Thirty minutes later I was being approached by Marie, Lauren, Stephanie, and some other women.   
"Terry, are you ready to go?" Anne asked.   
"Yeah," I said looking at them and then at Ashton. I was nervous leaving Ashton and going out with his family. Ashton stood up and smiled at the group of girls before turning to me.   
"He careful with her. She's precious cargo," Ashton said smiling.   
"Don't worry. We are not going to loose her," Marie said smiling.   
"I'll seen you in a couple of hours," Ashton said pulling me to him. He kissed me before us walked away with his family and to the cars. I was in a car with Anne, Stephanie, Marie, and Lauren. I think they made it that way so I would be comfortable.   
"Alright ladies. We are off to have a bit of fun," Anne said pulling up to the gate.   
*  
I went through a new experience. Going out with Ashton's family was something that I would like to do again. They were so much fun and open that it felt like I knew them forever. They insisted that I get a French Manicure because it would go with my dress. So I got what they suggested but in magenta. When we were done we decided to get a milkshake. "I really like that you decided to come with Ashton," Marie said as we walked out. "He told us about the other girl he dated and we all knew, even him, that it wasn't going to last."  
"Thanks, and why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked as we walked back to the car. Anne drove a classic convertible. It made me feel like i was in an old movie.   
"It's because you can tell when someone looks at you. Ashton give you this look that says he wants to make this last, that he's in love. You give him the same look," Stephanie said. "Anne said that Ashton didn't have that look with Vicky."  
"Victoria," I corrected.   
"Whatever. Ashton is protective over you. He wants to be around you," Stephanie continued. "Just watch him next time. It's because of the look."  
"Just based off the look?" I asked getting in the car.   
"No, botanist the look," Anne said getting in the driver's seat. "It's what the look says. You guys have been together for less than a month and he's giving you the look that says that he loves you. Victoria and Ashton were together for almost quickly year and she never got that look."  
"Poor Victoria," I said. "So, what is this? A good thing or a bad thing?"  
"That all depends on you," Lauren said. I turned and smiled at her.   
"You are smarter then you should be." Anne pull out of the parking lot and started to drive. "So, what is going to happen at this ball?"  
"Dancing, talking, the normal stuff," Marie said smiling. "There will be some people just that know us coming. People from town."  
"Has Ashton told you what we do the day after the ball?" Stephanie asked. I shook my head. "Oh my god. Well, there is this amazing club that we go to. We go every year, and it's just a few of us. You should definitely think about coming."  
"Alright," I said smiling. "Can I asked you something?"  
"Of course," Marie said. Everyone was listening now.   
"You said that Ashton was protective of me. This morning he said if Stephan tried anything it would be bad for him. Why?" I asked looking at Anne and then Marie.  
"It's because you're here with Ashton. Right now you're his responsibility," Anne said pulling up to the gate. "If Stephan tried anything on you Ashton would become protective and possessive, and if they got into a fight Stephan would loose."  
"Makes sense," I said as she pulled into the driveway.   
"Can we go look at our dresses that you made?" Lauren asked.   
"I suppose," Anne laughed. We got out of the car as the other cars with the others pulled up. I was walking into the house and the same blonde that glared at me at dinner last night was getting out of the car and looking right at me. Anne walked up next to me and noticed who I was looking at. "Just ignore her."   
"Who is she?" I asked as we walked into the house and up the stairs.   
"Someone that you shouldn't worry about," Stephanie said walking up next to me. "She isn't very nice."  
I nodded as we walked down a hall to two doors. Anne pushed them opened and stopped. There were three entry ways that you could choose from. One led to what looked like a bathroom, a bedroom, and then a closet. Anne chose to walk into the closer where another door was. She pushed the door opened and walked into what looked like a studio was fashion design. "I would have been a fashion designer in another life," Anne said smiling.   
I walked up to a dummy with a magenta dress. The dress had an Off - Shoulder top with small, silver gems around the top and then faced out as you looked further down the dress. As I looked down the dress I saw the gems picked up again toward the bottom. Anne turned the dummy around making me smile. There was a small strap connecting the two straps that were supposed to be off my shoulder and then nothing until my loser back, where there were gems decorating the area below. "This is amazing," I said turning back around.   
"Oh good you like it," Anne said smiling.   
"I love it," I said looking at her and then the dress.   
"Would you like to try it on?" Anne asked smiling. I nodded still marveling at the dress. After trying on the dress I did not want to get of it, but I did. When we were done Anne had to make some adjustments to the dresses so Marie, Stephanie, Lauren, and I left. Marie linked arms with me as we walked down the stairs and to the grand entrance. Just as we walked down the stairs a group of guys walked out, talking and laughing. I realised that the group was Ashton, Stephan, Michael and two more guys. Ashton turned around and smiled when he saw me walking toward him.   
"Did you have fun?" He asked as I walked up to him.   
"I did enjoy myself," I said smiling. Ashton grabbed my waist, pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed me, making the others yell for us to stop. I laughed and turned to every one. "Sorry guys."  
"I am never going to get used to that," Michael laughed.   
"Babe, this is my brother, Harry," Ashton said moving to the side so I could see him.   
"Hi Harry," I said smiling.   
"Hi Terry. You're a lot prettier than Ashton described," He said smiling. I laughed not knowing what to say.   
"And this is another close cousin of mine, James," Ashton said looking at a tall guy with dark brown hair.   
"Hi James. Nice to meet you," I said admiring how tall he was.   
"The pleasure is all mine," He said smiling.   
"Alright, we are going to go get a drink," Marie said grabbing Michael's arm. "I am assuming that you are going to want to be left alone for a little while."  
"Thank you," Ashton said with a small nod. Ashton pulled me up the stairs and to a room full of flowers.   
"This place is amazing," I said looking around. There were roses, lilacs, tulips, lilies. Any flower you could think of was in the room. "What are we doing in here?"  
"Do you know the waltz?" Ashton asked walking over to the window.   
"A little," I said following him. "Did we come here to practice?"  
"Just for a little while. I have to go practice for football," Ashton said grabbing my hand. I let Ashton take my hand and guide me out to the middle of the floor. He pulled me close to him, placing his hands on my hips. "We are going to be fine."  
"I trust you," I said giving him a small smile. Ashton nodded and started to dance. I immediately knew this was going to be hard.


	18. Finally

I laughed as Ashton made a touch down, sending Stephan and James into a very bad mood. Marie high fived Ashton and then grabbed the ball. I turned around and grabbed a pretzel from a little bowl Ashton's cousin, Christopher, put out. Christopher was the one cousin of Ashton's that wanted to be a chef, so I decided to meet him before I had to go get ready for this ball.  
"So you thought about being a chef?" Christopher asked me. He, of course, had a French accent.   
"When I was younger. It's something that I enjoy doing though," I said. I took another bite of my pretzel and then turned around.   
"You really like him," Christopher said smiling as he prepared a cake.   
"I do. Everyone does," I said getting off of the counter. "What can I do to help?"  
"Oh you don't have to. I am almost done," Christopher said smiling at me.   
"Can I at least taste something?" I asked with a grin. Sitting around here with all these pastries and not eating anything was really hard.   
"Fine, but don't tell anyone. I usually don't let people taste until I set the food out," Christopher said walking over to the frosting. The kitchen was exactly like one you would see in a restaurant, or Ratatolli. Christopher grabbed a spoon of a magenta frosting and held the wooden spoon out. I took a little taste and jumped.   
"Christopher, that is amazing," I said smiling. "You, sir, have a gift."  
"Thank you, thank you. That means a lot coming from you," Christopher said smiling as he walked back to his bowl.   
"Why is that?" I asked following him.   
"Because you are not biological family. You have never tasted my cooking. The only people that have are my biological family," Christopher said smiling. "This is why you get a cake dedicated to you."  
"Oh, thank you," I said standing up straight. "I have never had a cake dedicated to me before."  
"I see you've met Christopher," Ashton said walking in with the others. Just by seeing them you could tell they had been play football. They were all sweaty and covered in mud and grass stains.  
"He's really something," I said smiling.   
"He is a wonderful chef," Ashton said walking up behind me and grabbing me by the waist. Ashton kissed my head as Christopher got him some water. Ashton accepted the water with a smile. "Babe, were you watching the game?"  
"I saw parts of it," I said turning around. "I did not want to sit out there was everyone, so I took this as an opportunity to meet new people and make friends."  
"I understand," Ashton said smiling. "It's probably a good idea. You didn't get to see me get tackled several times."  
"Isn't it dangerous to be playing football before a ball that you have to dance at?" I asked grabbing another pretzel and taking a bite.  
"Yes, but what's life without a little risk?" Ashton asked finished my pretzel.   
"Terry, we should probably go start getting ready," Marie said walking past us and out of the kitchen.   
"Go. Have fun," Ashton said smiling. I started to walk away but Ashton grabbed my hand a pulled me to him, crashing his lips to mine. "You really thought that you would get away without giving me a kiss goodbye?"  
"Maybe," I said biting my lip. I turned around and walked out of the kitchen and took the long journey to Ashton's room. I walked in and saw my dress in the middle of the room with some heels. I smiled and walked up to my dress, lightly touching the fabric. I walked into the shower and put the hot water on. I jumped in, not paying attention to time.   
I let the hot water sooth me as I sung a song that was in my head. After I finished washing my body and my hair I stepped out and over to the mirror. The steam from the hot water made the bathroom all foggy so I took a hand towel and ran it across the mirror until a majority of the steam was gone. I opened a small window that was in there and smiled when I saw the boys playing football still. I didn't see Ashton but I saw Harry and James.   
"Terry," Marie said through the door. I jumped and walked over to the door to open it.   
"Marie. Did you know where Ashton's room was?" I asked walking into the room. I froze when I saw Stephanie and Lauren out on the balcony.   
"Ashton told me. Are you ready to get ready?" Marie asked as Anne walked in. She was holding a strapless bra and some hangers. Anne was in a robe and her hair was in a towel so I assumed that she had just showered.   
"Who are we doing first?" I asked looking around. I noticed that people were all in robes and had towels in there hair, except for me. My towel was around my body.   
"You, of course," Stephanie said walking in. "We need to do your hair, then your make up and then put your dress and jewelry on."  
"While one of us is helping get you ready, we are going to be getting ready also," Lauren explain.  
"Oh okay," I said nodding.   
"And I am doing your hair," Marie said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bathroom. She set me down in front of the mirror and pulled a hair dryer out of the drawer that was to my left. I sat there and watched Marie straightened my hair and then tried not to yell as she pulled my hair as she combed it,pulling my hair as she go the knots out. When she was done I had a swirl bun in my hair. "I have to add some little diamond things to your hair, but I will do that when Lauren is helping you with your jewelry."  
"Alright," I said looking at my hair. "Marie, this is amazing."  
"Thanks. Your hair is amazing," Marie said smiling as we walked out into the bedroom.   
"Makeup is next," Marie said. Stephanie walked over and brought me to a mirror. She studied my face before nodding. I tried to laugh that only half of her face was done with makeup. I sat completely still as Stephanie did my eye makeup, my lips, and the my face. I didn't know if this was payback for wanting to laugh but she made this painful.   
"I have finished," Stephanie said smiling. She stepped aside so I could look at myself. I smiled and touched my face. I was wearing a light pink lipsticks that went with my skin tone. My eyes make up was a bit darker but Stephanie put some power by my eyes so it looked like I had sparkles by my eyes.   
"I look hot," I laughed turning around. "Thank you so much."  
"Oh it's no problem," Stephanie said hugging me. "I'm just glad you liked it." I was a bit surprised by her hug. Ashton made her come off as cold, but I accepted the hug and hugged her back.   
"I love it," I said pulling away.   
"Alright, dress time," Anne said as I walked up. She handed me the strapless bra. "Go in the bathroom and then come back out." I did as she said and walked back out, clutching the towel to my body. Anne smiled at me as she put my dress on the floor so I just had to pull it up and she would put it into place.   
"Alright," I said taking my towel off. I stepped in the circle. Anne did as I excepted. She fastened the dress to me and then made sure I was comfortable and that the dress was alright. She stepped back and smiled at me. The others walked next to me and nodded their heads. "Can I see?"  
"Not until after I get your jewelry," Lauren said grabbing my hand. She pulled me over to the bed. She had laid out all of the necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. Every single piece of jewelry was made of diamonds.   
"These are not all real. Right?" I asked.   
"They are," Lauren said picking up a necklace. It was a simple chain that had a few diamond encrusted icicles handing down from the chair. Lauren picked out some chain earrings that had a diamond shaped like a sphere. "Now you can look."  
I put my heels on and walked over to the mirror. I froze at disbelief. "I never thought that I could look like this."  
"You look amazing. Ashton will certainly love you in that," Marie said smiling. I turned around and saw that every one was ready. "We all look really hot."  
"We do," I laughed. I heard a knock on the door. Marie and Anne rushed over to the door while I walked out onto the balcony. It was already dark out and the ground lights were on.   
"Terry," Anne called. I turned around and walked back in Ashton's room expecting to see the girls but I saw Ashton looking at his bed. When he turned around he froze in place. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. I smiled and walked closer to him. He was wearing a classic tuxedo but with a magenta tie and handkerchief.   
"Terry, you look amazing," He said as I walked closer to him. "Words cannot tell you how amazing you look."  
"You look very handsome," I said walking up and touching his tie.   
"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Ashton said grabbing my hand. He pulled me out onto the balcony and sat us both down on the bench. "I love the back of your dress."  
"Oh, thank you. I thought it may be a problem with the weather but I am fine," I nervously chuckled. Ashton looked nervous as he looked at the ground and then out at the property. "Ashton, what is it?"  
"That thousand dollars that I owe you. I was trying to think of how I could repay you and I finally thought of a way," Ashton said opening his jacket and pulling out a large, square velvet box. "It would make me extremely happy if you wore it tonight." I grabbed the box and opened it. I froze when I saw a diamond in the shape of a circle on a silver chair. There was a red color around the edge, making the necklace very unique. "It's not worth a thousand dollars but it's pretty close to it. Terry, I love you."  
"What?" I asked looking at him.   
"I love you. I know it's ridiculous but I am in love with you. I am in love with everything about you," Ashton said taking my hands. "I am not the only one. My family seems to love you a lot. That is why I brought you out here." Ashton opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him.   
"I love you too," I said smiling.   
"You do? You do," Ashton said smiling. "Can I kiss you now or do I have to wait until the end of the night?"  
"I won't tell if you do," I said smiling. With that Ashton leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to mine, making me smile. When we pulled away Ashton and I looked at the necklace he gave me. "Will you help me put this on?"  
"Of course," Ashton said taking the box. I turned around to let Ashton have an easier time getting it on. He took the necklace I was wearing off and then put the one he gave me on. Once he clasped my necklace he grabbed my arms and kissed my shoulder. "I love you."  
"I love you too," I said turning around. Ashton smiled and kissed me again before standing up, pulling me with him. "Ashton, you're letting me in and I need to tell you something."  
"You have a twin," Ashton said.   
"What? No. My real name is not Terry," I said looking at him and then out at the pool. "It's Teresa. The only person that knows is Rachel."  
"Teresa is a beautiful name," Ashton said smiling.   
"Please don't start calling me that," I said with a tone that sounded like a plead.   
"Only if you let me splurge on more than just your Christmas gift," Ashton said with a smirk.   
"Fine," I sighed.   
"Are you ready to go get this ball over with?" Ashton asked pulling me into his room. He place the necklace that I was originally wearing on the side table before opening the door for me. I smiled and walked down the stairs, ready to get this thing over with.   
*  
I sipped my champagne as Marie talk about this guy she liked. I knew that it was Michael but no one else seem to notice. I looked across the room and saw Ashton talking to his grandfather and a couple more men. He looked over and me and smiled. "Terry," Marie said grabbing my attention. "When did you get that?"  
I looked down and saw she was talking about Ashton's necklace that he'd given me. "Ashton gave it to me after you guys left," I said looking at her.   
"Did he tell you that he loved you?" Stephanie asked.   
"Yes," I said looking at her. Marie and Stephanie both screamed and hugged me. "Whoa, what is going on?"  
"It's just a big deal for a guy in this family to give a girl he loves jewelry," Marie said stepping back. "Here he comes now."  
"Hello ladies," Ashton said walking up to us. "Do you mind if I take Terry? We've been called to start a dance."  
"It is no problem," Marie said smiling. "You two love birds go have fun."  
"I take it that they noticed the necklace," Ashton said pulling me out to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone's eyes were on us, making me nervous. "Remember, it's just you and me. We are going to be fine babe."  
I nodded as the music started. Ashton led me in the waltz, making his family and guests smile. I clung to Ashton as we spun around, afraid that I would fall. As people joined the dance floor I felt better. People weren't watching us and I was with Ashton. The dance ended shortly after beginning. "See," Ashton said as we walked off the dance floor.   
"That was fun," I said smiling. "I liked that a lot."  
"It's because you love to dance," Ashton said smiling. We walked up to his mom and started talking.   
"You both danced lovely. I think it's the best I've seen all night," Anne said smiling. I noticed that she was wearing a necklace like mine, only the chain was gold. "Terry, dear, are you alright? You look sick."  
"I'm fine. I think I just need some air," I said looking around. I excused myself and walked outside onto the porch. I grabbed my stomach as I took a few breaths before sitting down on the bench. I looked up at the stars and smiled.   
"Babe," Ashton said walking out to me. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," I said standing up.   
"I heard the news," Michael said running out. "I knew you were going to give her the necklace."  
"Was this what he was picking up?" I asked pointing at the necklace.   
"I had my grandfather send it out to get touched up a couple days ago. Michael, being my closest mate, went out and picked it up so I didn't have to leave you," Ashton said turning to me. "It was my grandmother's."  
"And I knew you loved him," Michael finished. "I called it on the trip."  
"Shut it," Ashton laughed. I noticed that Michael was wearing a turquoise tie and handkerchief. Marie was wearing that color dress so I knew that he was her escort here.   
"Alright. Geez," Michael laughed. "You do something nice and you get a fucking backhand. I will leave you two alone. I get the message."  
I laughed and waved as Michael walked away. "Do all escorts wear the color of the person they've come with?" I asked turning to Ashton.   
"Yes. It's a tradition," Ashton said grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. "Do you want to get out of here? I have another surprise."  
"Sure," I laughed. Ashton pulled me into the ballroom, trying to stay close to the wall s ok we didn't get stopped. I looked around and saw Marie holding Michael's arm and laughing with Stephanie and Stephan. I turned my head and saw Anne smiling at us as we rushed through the crowd. Just before we left I noticed the blonde staring at me. I thought she saw my necklace and her eyes going wide but I just got a glimpse of her before leaving.   
Ashton pulled me into the kitchen where Christopher had a basket waiting for us. Ashton grabbed the basket before turning around and walking down the hall to a stairwell that led up to the tower. As we walked up the tower stairwell I noticed that the lanterns were lit and the window was letting moonlight in. Ashton pushed opened his door, letting me in before he closed the door and locked it behind us. I stopped when I saw that the room was filled with lit candles.   
Ashton smiled and grabbed my hand. He pulled me out onto the balcony where there was a picnic blanket and lit candles. "Did you do this?" I asked looking at him.   
"I planned it. One of the maids, Margaret, offered to set it up so I could be with you at the ball," Ashton said sitting down. I sat down next to him as he pulled out some champagne, flutes, and then a piece of cake.   
"You spoil me," I said smiling. Ashton laughed and poured the champagne into the flutes before handing me one.   
"Only because I love you," Ashton said looking at me. I smiled and took a sip before putting the glass down on the blanket and looking around.   
"This is amazing."  
"I was hoping that you would think that," Ashton said smiling. I took a bite of the cake and laughed when I heard people jumping in the pool. Ashton started to laugh, but quickly stopped so he wouldn't choke. Ashton lightly ran his fingers over the my necklace. "Not the most romantic spot."  
"This definitely fits the qualifications of romantic," I said nodding.   
"Oh, so now there are qualifications?" Ashton asked with a smile on his face as he leaned in.   
"Of course," I whispered as Ashton got closer.   
"Tell me what they are," Ashton said before pressing his lips to mine. I cupped the side of Ashton's face before running my fingers through his hair. Ashton grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. He ran his hands up to my hair and pulled my bun out, letting all my hair fall out. I pushed Ashton away and looked around. "What is it?"   
"I will be right back," I said standing up. I took my shoes off as I walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I ran my fingers over the necklace Ashton gave me. With Ashton I would regret nothing and I would do anything for. I opened the door and walked out as I unzipped my dress and pulled the strap off that was keeping my dress on. I saw him with a hand in his pocket as he looked out at the woods and sipped champagne. "Ashton."  
"Yes love," He said turning around.   
"I need you," I said as he put his glass down.   
"For what?" Ashton asked walking in. I let my dress fall to the floor, leaving me on my strapless bra and panties. Ashton's eyes widened as I stepped out of my dress.   
"No. I need you," I said again.   
"I was wondering what you would look like in just your necklace," Ashton said walking in. He closed the door behind him and then turned around.  
"Would you like me to put my dress back on now that you've seen me?" I asked as Ashton walked up to me.   
"Absolutely not," He said. In one swift move Ashton grabbed my waist and crashed his lips to mine. I immediately brought my hands to his tie, pulling it off of him. I pushed his jacket off, letting it fall, and then went to his buttons. Ashton kept his body against mine as he pulled me over to the bed turning so I fell on the bed just before he did. Ashton pulled away and tore his shirt off, letting buttons fall all over the place.   
I laughed as he leaned over me and kissed my neck, and then my chest. His hands unclasped my bra as my hands moved to his belt. Once my bra was off Ashton hungrily kissed my breast making me moan. I unbuttoned Ashton's pants, letting them fall to his knees so he could kick them off. I pulled Ashton back to me, crashing my lips to his.   
"Don't worry about being loud. No one can hear us," Ashton said as he pulled my panties off. This time I knew Ashton and I were finally going to be able to be alone and not be interrupted. Ashton looked at me before kissed my lips, my neck, my chest, and then my hip. I bit my bottom lip as Ashton kissed my thigh, driving my crazy.   
I pulled him back to me and pushed him to the side so that I was on top. I smiled as I kissed his chest, his V line, and then ran my fingers over the waistband of his boxer briefs. "No teasing," Ashton said through his panting.   
"As you wish," I said smiling. I pulled Ashton's boxer briefs down and he kicked them off. I smiled and kissed Ashton's v line again before bringing my lips back to his. Ashton turned us around so he was on top. I gave him a look and he nodded.   
"I can prepared," Ashton said. He kissed my chin and my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair and my knee up to his waist. He ran his hands down my thigh as I bit my lip.   
"Don't worry. I promise," Ashton said. I looked at him and nodded. I kissed him, immediately slipping my tongue into hit mouth making him moan. I dug my fingernails into Ashton's back as he started to move faster. I let out a moan, louder than I wanted it to be. "I love you Terry. I love you so much."  
I dug my fingers into Ashton's back as he sped up. "I love you Ashton."  
"Say my name again," Ashton demanded.   
"Ashton," I moaned. Ashton chuckled as he kissed my neck and then my lips before laying down next to me. Ashton and I laid their catching our breath.  
"Finally," He said smiling smiling at me.   
"And we were prepared this time," I laughed. Ashton wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He kissed my head and then kissed me.   
"I love you," Ashton said grabbing my hand.   
"I love you too," I said smiling.


	19. Julie

I woke up the next morning with Ashton holding me and the sheets all over the place. "Good morning," Ashton said smiling.   
"Good morning," I said turning around. I was greeted with a kiss from Ashton, making me smile. "I do not want to get of bed."  
"That's probably because we went more than one round last night," Ashton said smiling. "I think it was the candles."  
"It was definitely the candles," I laughed. Ashton smiled and kissed me, keeping me close to him. His hands went to my thigh. I pushed Ashton away and looked at him. "Ashton, what are we going to do today?"  
"We are going to eat breakfast and then we are going to hang out around the grounds until I have to go to a meeting with my grandfather and a bunch of other important people, so I assume that you will be with Marie and Stephanie while I am in the meeting. Then, when I come back, we will go out for the night,"Ashton said pulling me to him. I laid my head on his chest, thinking about what I could do. "You should probably call your mum soon."  
"You know, they are coming back later than we are," I said smiling.   
"What are you suggesting?" Ashton asked looking at me.   
"I am not suggesting anything. I am telling you a bit of information," I said looking at Ashton. "What you choose to do with it is all up you."  
"I have turned you into a monster," Ashton laughed placing his hand on my lower back.   
"Is that a good thing?" I said smiling. I sat up, covering myself with the sheet that we had. Ashton sat up and moved some hair out of the way. He lightly kissed me before pulling away and smiling at me.  
"That, love, is a great thing," He whispered. I kissed him again before getting out of bed and walking to a door that I hadn't opened yet. "That is the closet."  
"What's in here?" I asked pushing the door opened. I turned the light on and saw a closet full of suites and dresses. "Are these yours?"  
"Those are ours," Ashton said getting up and walking to me. He was wearing his boxer briefs so if anyone walked in they wouldn't see Ashton naked. "Mum thought it would be a good idea to give you some clothes in case you didn't fell like you fit in."  
"So she stocked your closet with designer clothes for me?" I asked walking.  
"I think this is what it would be like if we lived together," Ashton said walking in. "Only I wouldn't be as neat."  
"Why have you not been wearing these?" I asked running my hands over the multiple suites that Anne had stacked up for Ashton.   
"I am on vacation. I am going to wear what makes me comfortable," Ashton said grabbing my h and. I looked down at the endless supply of shoes that Anne stocked for me.  
"And so far it's band tees and skinny jeans," I said smiling.  
"You know it baby," Ashton said pulling me out of the closet. I closed the door and walked over to my suite case, picking up come clothes to wear. I put on some dark blue skinny jeans and a turquoise top that I fell in love with. I walked into the bathroom to put my hair up and put some makeup on.   
Shortly after I walked in the bathroom Ashton walked in and leaned up against the door. "Are you almost ready?" He asked watching me.   
"I am, but you can go down and start without me. I will be right down," I said giving him a smile.   
"Are you sure?" Ashton asked.   
"I am positive," I said smiling. Ashton kissed me before walking out. I looked back in the mirror to do my eye makeup. Ashton popped his head back in, making me jump a little.   
"I love you," he said smiling.   
"I love you too. Now go," I chuckled. Ashton kissed my cheek before walking out. I waited to hear the door close before leaning into the mirror again. Once I finished putting my eyeshadow and eyeliner on. I texted my mom and then walked out of the room, making my way to the dining hall.   
Just as I reached the entrance my mom texted back. I put my phone in my back pocket before walking into the dining hall. Not everyone was down yet. Aunt Patrice, I noticed, was not down yet. Several people were walking out of the dining hall as I was walking in. As I approached my seat I saw the blonde that kept staring me down was sitting in my seat talking to Ashton. As I approached Ashton took notice. "Speaking of," He said as I walked up to him.   
"Hello," I said smiling.   
"Terry, so nice to finally meet you," she said standing up. Her words were kind but the tone in her voice said other wise.   
"And your name?" I asked. I got a bad vibe from this blonde and I did not like it.   
"Oh how rude of me. Terry, this is Julie," Ashton said standing up. I noticed that she had an Australian accent and not a Russian one like I thought.   
"Are you Ashton's cousin?" I asked smiling at her.   
"No, actually. I am a close family friend," Julie said smiling. "I could tell you stories of Ashton when he was younger."  
"I will have to hear those at one point," I said smiling.   
"Did you know that Ashton and were once a couple?" She asked smiling at Ashton and then at me. Once she saw my face, that read annoyance, she got the message. "Well, I must be going. I just wanted to catch up with Ashton," She said smiling. She hugged Ashton, pulling him tight to her body. "I wish we had more time. Make sure you come talk to me before you leave." Julie backed away, kissed Ashton's cheek and then walked away. I looked at her and then at Ashton, stunned.   
"What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and walked toward the kitchen. I passed Marie and Stephanie, ignoring them, as I walked into the kitchen and out the back door. It was colder than I thought but I kept walking until I reached the stables.   
I passed a couple horses until I reached Lauren and Harry. "Hi guys," I said smiling.   
"Good morning Terry," Lauren said. "What are you doing out here in the cold dressed like that?"  
"I just needed some air," I said as Harry handed me a blanket.   
"Did you meet Julie?" Harry asked.   
"I did," I said amazed he knew. "How did you know?"  
"You look annoyed. Everyone has that look after meeting her," Lauren said.   
"My annoyance is more with your brother than Julie," I said sitting down on a stool.   
"Boys are dumb," Lauren said. "Just make sure you don't stay out here too long."  
"Thanks guys," I said with a smile. Lauren and Harry walked away. I leaned up against the stables and decided to look at some pictures. Marie texted me pictures from last night that she took of Ashton and I. Some were of all of us. I smiled as I got to one of Marie, Stephanie, Anne, and I posing with our champagne glasses.   
"You look really cold," Ashton said walking up to me.  
"That's probably because I am," I said looking up and then back at my phone.   
"I brought your sweatshirt," Ashton said walking up to me. I sighed and took the sweatshirt from him. I slipped it on and then wrapped myself in the blanket Harry had given me. "I'm sorry that she said those things. Julie and I were never a couple."  
"Then why would she say that?" I asked looking at him. Ashton was wearing a trench coach that made him look very sophisticated and handsome.   
"Because she has always liked me. Even when we were kids, but I never felt the same," Ashton said sitting on the stool next to mine. "Once when we were thirteen I kissed her hand because I was being a gentleman. Then when we were sixteen we posed for a picture and I was kissing her cheek. Now that I've brought you here, the girl that I love, I think she feels like she needs to undermine you."  
"Why?" I asked turning to him.   
"Because I love you," Ashton said making me smile. "It's because I gave you that necklace. I think Julie always thought I was going to give it to her."  
"Well I am honored," I said smiling. "If I have haters I must be doing something right."  
"You're doing everything perfectly," Ashton said smiling. He kissed me before standing up and holding his hand out. "Can we go back inside now? We can eat in the kitchen where it's warm."  
"I like that idea," I said taking his hand. Ashton laced out fingers together and pulled me close to him. The whole way to the kitchen Ashton and I were lightly pushing each other, trying to make each other laugh. Once we got to the kitchen I moved in front of Ashton so that he had to walk in after me.   
"That's cheating," Ashton laughed. I opened my mouth to say something but Ashton's squeezed my bum, making me close my mouth. "That's what you get."  
"There the two love birds are," Christopher said as we walked in. "Would you like me to make you some hot chocolate?"  
"Would that be too much trouble?" I asked as Ashton motioned for me to sit at one of the tables where they prepared the vegetables.   
"No. Not at all," Christopher said smiling. "Ashton, I like her. She is very kind."  
"I like her too," Ashton said smiling. He kissed me before walking off to the back. I tried to see what he was doing but there was too much equipment in the way. Ashton walked back several minutes later with a piece of cake from last night and two forks.   
"Cake for breakfast. Yum," I said nodding.   
"Especially if it is one of Christopher's cakes," Ashton said handing me a fork. I smiled and took a bite before turning to Christopher.   
"So, Christopher, is there a girl waiting for you at home?" I said smiling. I like hanging out in the kitchen with Christopher.   
"Ah yes. Her name is Bella," He said smiling. "And she is the love of my life."  
"Do you have a picture?" I asked looking at Ashton and smiling. Christopher walked over and pulled a picture out of this shirt pocket. He handed it to me, being very careful not to drop the picture or touch me. I moved the pictures for both Ashton and I to see.   
"She's beautiful Christopher," Ashton said smiling.   
"I have to agree. She pulls off the red hair and blue eyes," I said smiling.   
"Maybe you meet her. When you come back in the summer," Christopher said taking the picture back and then walking over to the stove where water was heating up.   
"I would like that," I said smiling. "What about you Ash?"  
"I think that it's a date," Ashton said smiling at me and then Christopher.   
*  
After Christopher gave us the hot chocolate he had made, which was by far the best hot chocolate I have ever had, Ashton left, leaving me with Christopher. I asked what I could do to help prepare for dinner, and after insisting that I help he told me to cut up some vegetables.  
Soon after I started Marie and Stephanie strolled in. Christopher was hesitant to let Marie start helping, but after I put in a good word for her he allowed her to help. Stephanie was sitting where I used to sit as Marie and I helped Christopher roll dough up.  
"This is so much fun," Marie said smiling. "I wish I could do this all day."  
"Baking is the best part," Christopher said smiling.   
"And the only thing that could top that is eating the stuff you make," Stephanie said taking a bite of a doughnut.   
"You like to do a lot of different stuff?" I asked Marie.   
"Oh yeah. I believe that life is only boring if you make it boring. So, I just don't let myself be bored," She said smiling. "I dabble in a little bit of everything."  
"Like what?" I asked looking at her.  
"The better question is what not?" Stephanie said taking another bite of her doughnut.  
"Fashion designing, sky diving, traveling, hair styling, everything you can probably think of," Marie said smiling, ignoring Stephanie's comment.   
"That's amazing," I said finishing up with my last dough ball. "I really want to travel after high school. Maybe go to Russia and Japan."  
"We should totally go," Marie said smiling. "It could be my graduation present to you. We would have so much fun. It could be Ashton, you, Stephan, Stephanie, and I."  
"Whoa, how do you that Ashton and I will even be together still?" I asked turning to him.   
"I just am hopeful," Marie said. She sounded confused as to why I asked that. I turned to Stephanie and she was froze with her mouth open and quality piece of doughnut going in. She looked at me and then at Marie before eating the piece of doughnut.   
"Hello ladies," Michael said walking in.   
"Hi Michael," I said smiling at him. "What are you doing back here?"  
"Hiding, looking for you, but mostly hiding," He said walking over to Marie.   
"From who?" Stephanie asked looking away like she didn't care.   
"Julie," Michael said wrapping his arm around Marie. Marie smiled and trying to hide it, but she didn't do an very good job.  
"What's her deal?" I asked leaning up against the counter.   
"What did Ashton tell you?" Marie asked.   
"That she was creepy and had a crush on him," I said nodding. Michael, Marie, and Stephanie looked at each other before looking at me. "What?"  
"That is true, but Ashton did lead her on a little bit," Marie said turning to me.   
"But it wasn't intentional," Stephanie added.   
"Yes, but ever since then she has always really liked Ashton," Marie said sighing. "That's why she was heartbroken when she saw that necklace on you."  
"What is the big deal about this necklace?" I asked touching the pendant with my fingers.   
"Let go ride the horses," Stephanie said walking past me, grabbing my hand in the process.  
"But you hate horses," Michael added. Stephanie turned around and shot Michael a look.   
"I don't even know how to ride," I said looking at Stephanie and Michael.   
"Don't worry. It will be fun," Marie said walking in between them. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen and into the cold, leaving Stephanie and Michael to trail behind.


	20. Tyler

Riding horses is not fun. At least in my opinion. I fell in the mud three times while Michael laughed. I was just glad Ashton wasn't there to see me fall, and when I tripped Michael so he fell face first into the mud. After running around for a bit longer I decided to go inside and shower before going out for the night. I walked into the room, seeing Ashton wasn't out of his meeting yet, and walked into the bathroom. I turned the water on hot and then walked back out to grab my phone and clothes.   
Walking back into the bathroom I turned some music on as I put my clothes on the counter. I was grabbing a towel when I found some speakers. I plugged my phone up and turned the volume as loud as it could go, hoping that no one could here my music. I quickly undressed and got into the hot water, closing my eyes as I let the water soak my hair and melt the mud off my body and face.   
I stood there for a moment, enjoying my time by myself when I thought I heard the bedroom door close. I opened the shower door and looked out, trying to see through the steam that was engulfing the bathroom. When I saw no one I closed the door and turned the heat down a little bit. I closed my eyes, smiling as I ran my fingers over my necklace Ashton gave me. I felt a pair of hands grab my waist, making me scream.   
I turned around and saw Ashton standing there with a smirk on his face. As soon as the water touched his skin he moved out of the way and looked at me. "You probably shouldn't have your music all the way up," He said smiling.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked stepping back under the water.   
"I am here to take a shower," Ashton said turning down the water a little more and then stepping closer to me.   
"Then take a shower," I said handing him some soap. Ashton started to run the soap over my back, making me bite my lip. "How was the meeting?"   
"Boring," Ashton said against my shoulder. He lightly kissed my shoulder and then my neck. "All I could think about is what I wanted to do to you when I got out."  
"Your cute," I chuckled. Ashton moved my hair to one side and ran the soap over my skin. "You're bad at this."  
"Considering this is my first time being in the shower with someone else," Ashton said trailing off. I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair. "I love you Terry."  
"I know," I said smiling. "I love you too."  
"Here's the thing. You don't know," Ashton said making me turn to look at him. "I know that you always said that Cameras and Helmets don't go together, but I fell in love with you before the trip. I love everything about you. I love that you're different. Meaning that you don't care what everyone else likes or thinks. I love that you stick up for people that you love. I love the way you bite your lip when you're nervous and try not to smile. I love you laugh and smile, it's what I think about most of the time.   
They make me smile. I love your hair. I love your eyes. Terry, I love the way you breathe. I have never felt that way about someone before, and I don't care that we have only been dating for almost a month. I love you Terry, and I don't care what anyone else thinks."  
I didn't know how to react to what Ashton was saying. I cupped the side of his face with my hand and pulled him closer, lightly pressing my lips to his. Ashton grabbed the back of my neck, keeping me from pulling away. Ashton pulled away to breathe smiling when he looked into my eyes. "I was wrong," I whispered. "Maybe Cameras and Helmets can be together. I love you Ashton."  
Ashton smiled. "I told you." I laughed and raised myself off before Ashton and I walked out. Ashton ran his towel through his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist. I grabbed a robe and wrapped my hair in my towel. I looked in the mirror, wiping away the fog that the steam from the shower caused. I looked in the mirror and saw Ashton smiling at me.   
"Stop," I said smiling.   
"Stop what?" Ashton said with a smirk.   
"You know exactly what I'm talking about," I said before grabbing my phone and walking out of the bathroom taking the towel off of my head. I ran the towel through my hair one more time before hanging the towel on the closet door knob. I looked at my phone and saw that my mom had texted.   
I threw my phone on the night stand before laying down on the bed and closing my eyes. I felt tired all of the sudden. I felt the bed shift on both sides of me. I opened my eyes and saw Ashton leaning over me. "Ashton," I laughed. "I'm tired."  
"You can't sleep. I am taking you out soon," He chuckled. Ashton kissed my forehead and then my cheek, making me smile.   
"We aren't leaving for a little while," I reminded him.   
"Then stay up to talk to me," Ashton said laying down next to me.   
"Talk about what?" I asked looking at him.   
"Do you remember when we slept in the park that one night? We fell asleep looking at the stars," He said smiling.   
"I remember. I thought my parents were going to kill me," I laughed. "And it would have been all your fault."  
"My fault?" Ashton asked sitting up and looking down at me.   
"You were the one that let us fall asleep," I said sitting up. "Therefore your fault."  
"You fell asleep first, and on me. I was being a nice guy and letting you sleep," Ashton laughed. His towel loosened around his waist a little as he stood up.   
"We need to get ready," I said standing up. I turned around and saw that Ashton was closer to me.   
"Are you running away?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked to the closet.   
"Running away from what?" I asked shrugging as I looked through the dresses that Anne stocked for me. Ashton stood in the doorway, leaning up against the frame, as he watched me.   
"Away from the wants to take my towel off," he said with a smile. " I can see that you're struggling to contain yourself."  
"And what if I don't let myself go? Are you doing to get me drunk?" I asked smiling. I grabbed a little black dress off of the rack and walked up to Ashton.   
"Babe, I would never do that, and I have no need," Ashton said smiling as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame of the closet. I gave him a look, telling him to explain. "You'll sleep with me because you want to. So tonight after we come back from the club."  
"Oh really?" I asked pushing past him. "You really think I am going to sleep with you tonight?"   
"I don't think. I know," Ashton said following me to the bathroom.   
"Sorry disappoint, but I do have some self control," I said turning around, grabbing the door. Ashton smiled and kissed me, making me freeze. I pulled away from him and smiled before closing the door. Keep sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I started to dry my hair before Ashton walked in and up to the mirror. He grabbed his comb before walking back out. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I quickly dried my hair and put my hair into a messy bun. I put my undergarments on and then my dress.   
"Terry," Stephanie said as she and Marie walked in. I turned around and saw that they look mortified. "What is up with your hair?"  
"I liked the styled messy bun," I said as she and Marie walked over. Marie shook her head and pulled the bun out, running her fingers through my hair. Stephanie did my make up as Marie quickly fixed my hair, straightening the wavy stranded and then putting a little hair spray on the top. Stephanie finished and then walked out to grab shoes. When she walked back in she has a smile on her face.  
"Your closet is amazing," She said walking over to me. She put black pumps at the ground and then looked at me. I quickly put them on, afraid of her stare, and then let Marie and Stephanie look me over.   
"We are so good," Marie said smiling. I was wearing a dark shade is pink lipstick, almost red, with dark eyeshadow. Marie grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the bedroom. I looked out at the balcony a saw the guys standing out there talking. I walked up to the door, grabbing the guy's attention. Michael bumped Ashton's side with his elbow, making him wince.   
"Are you boys ready to go?" I asked smiling. I looked Ashton up and down. He was as wearing an all black suite with a belt around his waist and shined shoes. Michael, Stephan, and James were wearing similar suites. The only difference was that they were different colors. James , Stephan, and Michael looked at Ashton, waiting for an answer.  
Ashton cleared his throat and smile. "We are ready. As always."  
"Then lets go," Marie said grabbing Michael's arm. I smiled as Ashton grabbed my waist as we walked to the door. The seven of us talked as we walked down the tower steps and out to the entry way. The first thing I saw when I reached the stairs was Christopher, the blondes from Russia, a few others I haven't met yet, and Julie. They were all waiting for us.   
"You didn't tell me Julie was joining us," I said looking at Ashton.   
"It must have slipped my mind," Ashton said looking at me. "She isn't going to try anything."  
"We won't let her," Marie said smiling at me. I turned and saw that Stephanie was holding onto James' arm. I looked straight ahead as we walked up to the others. I smiled at Christopher and then turned to Ashton. He talked to Olga, a tall, pretty, blonde, and the we started moving to the car. We took Ashton's black SUV. Ashton opened the door for me as Michael and Marie got in and Stephanie, Christopher, and James got in. Ashton got in and started the car as I buckled my seat belt. Ashton wasted no time backing out and driving down the driveway. I looked over at Ashton as he put his hand on my thigh and smile. Ashton looked over at me and smiled as he pulled out onto the street.   
"You guys are so cute," Michael said making us laugh.   
*  
"Thank you," I said grabbing my margarita off of the bar. I turned around and smiled at Marie.   
"What drink number is that?" She asked as we walked toward the VIP section. Ashton brought us to Eclipse South Kensington in West London.   
"Three, including my whiskey," I said as we walked into the VIP area. I looked over at Ashton and the others at our table. Ashton looked over and smiled at me before turning back to James and Michael.   
"I think you should slow down," Stephanie said as we walked up to them. "Whiskey is a nice drink but it's strong."  
"I'm not a lightweight," I said walking over to Ashton. I looked down at my chair and saw Julie sitting there.   
"Sit on my lap," Ashton said. I looked at him and raised and eyebrow before slowly sitting down on Ashton's lap. He immediately put his hand on my thigh, smiling as he listened to Christopher talk about Bella. I stayed quiet and listened to the others talk as I enjoyed my margarita. "Are you enjoying that?" Ashton whispered.   
"I am," I whispered smiling. "Its very fruity."  
"Give me a sip," Ashton said looking at me.  
"Why would I do that?" I asked looking at him.  
"Because you love me," Ashton said with a smirk on his face.   
"Fine," I sighed. Ashton took a taste of my margarita and nodded. "I told you. Now go back to drinking your man drink."  
"Fine," Ashton chuckled grabbing his whiskey. He took a sip and looked at me. "Stop that. "  
"Stop what?" I asked smiling.   
"Staring at me like that," Ashton said smiling.   
"Guys," Stephan said. Ashton and I turned and looked at the others. They were all looking at us.   
"Sorry, did we miss something?" I asked smiling at them.   
"Yeah, we asked if you wanted to dance," Marie said smiling.   
"Oh. Yes," I said getting up. I turned and grabbed Ashton's arm, pulling him up. Ashton laughed and pulled away, taking his jacket off and then pulling me to think dance floor. I laughed as Ashton turned me around and grabbed me by the hips, pulling me to his body. I ran my fingers through my hair as I moved to the music. As I moved I saw Marie and Michael, along with Stephanie and some guy that was at the bar earlier. Stephan and James found girls to dance with, and Christopher stayed at the table to talked to Julie. After a while I turned around and wrapped my arms around Ashton's neck. I could feel the alcohol running thorough my body, and it made me feel unstoppable. I pushed Ashton's head toward me, crashing my lips to his.   
I played with Ashton's hair as Ashton ran his hands up and down my body. I slipped my youngest into his mouth, and then pulled away, lightly biting Ashton's lip as I did. I kissed Ashton one more time before pulling away. "I am gong to go get a drink," I said smiling.   
"He careful not to get drunk," he said smiling. He kissed me once more before I walked over to the bar. I leaned up against the bar and ordered another margarita. "Her there," someone said. I turned to the person next to me and saw that the person was a guy, a little older than me. He was wearing a suite smiling to Ashton's. He had short, dark blonde hair with a scruffy heard. Along with his hair, he had perfect blue eyes to go with the color of his hair.   
"Hi," I said politely. I turned back to the bar, not trying to be rude.   
"Can I get you a drink?" He asked moving closer to me.   
"I already have one , but thanks," I said moving away a little.   
"Tyler," Ashton said walking up to us.  
"Ashton, my old friend," he said turning to Ashton.   
"I wouldn't call us friends. In fact, I would hardly call us acquaintances," Ashton said putting his hand in his pocket as he moved to me. "Now, I want to know what you're doing talking to my girl."  
"Oh, so she's yours," Tyler said smiling.   
"Did you not see the necklace?" Ashton asked wrapping his arm around my waist. "Babe, come on. We should be enjoying this night." I stood up, letting Ashton pull me back to our table.   
"No, I wouldn't have even known. Probably because of your god awful mother," Tyler said causing Ashton to stop in place.   
"Ashton, don't do it," James said running up. "You know he wants it."  
"Ashton," I said grabbing his arm. He smiled at me and then at Michael, before gently taking my hand off of him. He turned around and walked up to Tyler, greeting his with a right hook across the face. Michael pulled me away, handing me off to Christopher. I saw Tyler punch Ashton across the face as James, Stephan, and Michael ran to Ashton and Tyler. I had the instant desire to go help and protect Ashton. Marie, Stephanie, the group of blonde Russians, Daisy, a cousin of Ashton's I met today, Christopher, and Julie ran out of the club. Before we got to the car I stopped and looked around. Christopher smiled at me before running back in. "What the fuck is going on?"  
"Ashton really hasn't told you anything," Julie laughed, stopping as the others ran on. "Why would he? You two are still in your pathetic honeymoon phase."  
"What is your problem with me?" I asked running my fingers through my hair. "I have done absolutely nothing to you."  
Julie chuckled and walked up to me. "You don't belong in this world. You weren't exactly raised with us. Why pick you?"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at her.   
"Just ask Ashton about the necklace," Julie said before walking away. I stayed there and ran my fingers over my necklace before walking to the car.


	21. Social Status

I woke up the next morning naked and in Ashton's arms. I sighed and got up, grabbing the light teal robe that Anne bought for me. I tried the black string around my waist as I walked out onto that balcony. I sighed and looked up at the stars before sitting down on the bench, ignoring the coldness. I touched my necklace again and then moved to the clasp. "Babe," Ashton said in his sleepy voice. I looked up and saw Ashton moving around in the bed. I saw him sit up and I smiled. Ashton walked onto the balcony, in his boxer briefs, still walking up.   
"What are you doing out here?" I asked smiling.   
"I should be asking you that," He said sitting down next to me.   
"I woke up and couldn't fall asleep again," I said looking at Ashton. Ashton grabbed my hand and kiss the back before smiling at me. "Are you going to tell me what happened last night?"  
"Do I have to?"Ashton asked looking looking at the ground.   
"If you don't want me to go ask Marie," I said grabbing his knees. Ashton sighed and shook his head.   
"Tyler," Ashton started. "Is a member of a different family that we compete in business with. We have had our differences in the past and have learned not to like each other. Since we don't like each other we piss each other off, but when he said that about mum I lost it. I saw you with him and I lost it then, but Michael calmed me down."  
"What did he mean?" I asked looking at Ashton. He moved so I could see his bruised face and black eye. I touched his shoulder and Ashton winced. "I'm sorry."  
"Babe, it's fine," Ashton said wrapping his arm around me. "You ask a lot of questions."  
"It's just me," I said smiling.   
"And I love that about you," Ashton said smiling. He looked at the ground, nervous, and then looked at me. "In our family, in our business, it isn't good when people get divorced. So when my mum and dad got divorced the family wasn't exactly happy. Word got around and people weren't exactly happy. It is a sensitive subject with out families."  
"This isn't your mom's side of the family?" I asked looking at him.  
"Ah, no," Ashton chuckled.  
"At dinner and breakfast she sits at the head of that table," I said. Ashton laughed and kissed my head.  
"Its because she married my father. I since my father was supposed to lead the company by now and since he's not here, my mum had to take over," Ashton said before yawning. "Babe, can we go back to bed now?"  
"Sure," I said smiling. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me back to bed. I laid down and let Ashton wrap his arms around me. He kissed my head before laying down and closing his eyes. I laid there with too many questions going through my head for me to fall asleep. I grabbed my phone and saw that my mom had texted me. I smiled, starting to realize how much up actually missed them.  
Once Ashton was asleep I got up and walked into the bathroom. I quickly packed all of my things into my bag that I brought into the bathroom. I walked back out and to my suitcase. I grabbed the clothes that in was going to wear and then packed my suite case. I put my grandmother's wrist watch on and then got dressed into yoga pants and Ashton's sweatshirt before walking out of the room and down to the kitchen. I wasn't surprised when I saw Christopher and the other cooks there.   
"Beautiful Terry, what are you doing up?" Christopher said as I walked up.   
"I couldn't sleep. Too many things are going through my head," I said smiling. "What's for breakfast?"  
"The better question would be what is not for breakfast?" Christopher said smiling. "Ashton specifically asked for there to be French Toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs with green peppers."  
"That's my favorite," I said smiling. "Wait..."  
"There will also be fresh fruits and doughnuts," Christopher said smiling.   
"There it is," I said smiling. "So, Christopher, tell me about Bella."  
"My Bella," Christopher said smiling. "You two would like each other. You both are willing to try new things and love doughnuts."  
I laughed. "I like her already."  
"Next time I see you, Bella comes," Christopher said smiling.   
"Do you think you are going to propose?" I asked sitting down on a stool that Christopher put there. I guess he was expecting me eventually to come down.   
"Oh yes. When the moment is perfect I going to propose to her," Christopher said smiling. "After dating two years, it seems right."  
I laughed and nodded. "You really love her. That magical."  
"I am lucky. Not everyone can find the love that Ashton and you share," Christopher said smiling. I smiled and looked down at the ground before looking at him again.   
"Christopher, were you expecting me to come down this morning?" I asked pointing to the stool.  
"I enjoy your company," Christopher said cutting peppers. "Not many people come to the kitchen. I actually didn't think Ashton knew me because he's higher up in the business."  
"What do you mean?" I asked looking at me. "You're great to talk to. I am glad that I met you."  
"I am glad that I met you too," Christopher said smiling at me. "But think of this like a castle, and the business like that people under rule. The ruler would be the Irwins. They are the kings and queens of people. Then you have the princes and princesses, which would be you and Ashton. Then the dukes, the lords, and the ladies and the arckdukes. Me, I am the cook."  
"Whoa. Wait. I am the princess? How?" I asked sitting up straight.   
"You are with Ashton. Ashton is taking over the business in a couple years," Christopher said looking up at me. "I thought you knew Anne was the one that worked the businesses."  
"I knew that but I didn't think I was that important," I said watching Christopher cut the peppers.   
"Yes, that is why we got you away from Tyler," Christopher said looking up.  
"Christopher you are much more than just a cook. Without a cook as good as you we would be in a horrible place," I said smiling. Christopher smiled and nodded. "Plus, you are a very good friend of mine and that definitely means something to me."  
"Your words mean a lot to me," Christopher said smiling. "You are very kind and wise. You mean a great deal to me." I smiled and got up, walking over to hug him. Christopher gave me a quick hug and then went back to cutting peppers. "You should not let Ashton catch you hugging other guys."  
"Why?" I asked sitting back down.  
"Because Ashton is very protective over you," Christopher said as Marie and Stephan walked in.   
"I can't believe you're going back to America today," Marie said hugging me.   
"I'm afraid you leaving has made us all a little upset," Stephan said leaning against the counter.   
"I don't want to leave. Believe me," I said as Marie let go of me.   
"Oh don't worry, we will," Stephanie said walking in and grabbing a doughnut. Everyone looked at her. "What? I am not good at goodbyes." Marie rolled her eyes and then turned to me.   
"We will see you soon," She said before walking away.  
"She is not good at goodbyes either," Michael said following her. I sighed and then got up to walk back to the room, hoping that Ashton was still sleeping. I walked quietly, trying not to grab anyone's attention. When I reached the tower stairs I quickly walked up them and into the room. I looked at the bed and saw that Ashton was awake. I heard the shower going, making me smile. I walked up to the door and stood there, thinking. I decided to knock on the door.  
"Come in," Ashton said turning the water off. I walked in as Ashton grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Morning beautiful."  
"Hi," I said smiling. I sat on the edge of the tub and looked at the floor.   
"What's wrong?" Ashton asked sitting down next to me.   
"I don't want to go back," I said looking up at Ashton. Even though his face was bruised and cut he still looked the same to me. Very handsome. "When we are back at home it's like we have to keep from being ourselves, but here we don't care about that or what anyone else thinks. We are just us."  
"Then lets be just us at home," Ashton said grabbing my hand. "We won't be around each other all day but we will after school. Now that football is over I will be able to see you after school. We can do what we do here there. We just won't have the location and people but we will have each other, and I like us."  
"I like us too," I said smiling as I laid my head on his shoulder.   
"Plus, you will get to see Rachel," Ashton said laying his head on mine.   
"I wonder how her break went," I said as Ashton grabbed my hand, starting to play with my fingers. I smiled turning to look at Ashton.   
"What?" Ashton asked looking at me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.   
"I love you,"I simply said.   
"I love you," Ashton said smiling. He kissed me. When he started to pull away I stopped him and lightly pressed my lips to his, making him smile and deepen the kiss. Moments like these I would never forget.  
*  
"So Michael is leaving later because he arrived later?" I asked laying down on the couch that was on the jet that Marie, Stephan, and Stephanie had let us use on the way back. My head was in Ashton's lap as we watched a movie.  
"Yes, along with my mum, Lauren, and Harry," Ashton said before eating a piece of popcorn. "And your parents don't come back until tomorrow night so we have two house to ourselves. Why not just spend the night at one?"  
"What did you have in mind?" I asked looking at Ashton.   
"We just have a little fun before you have to get serious with classes again," Ashton said smiling as he kept his eyes on the TV. "I would cook for you."  
"Cook for me," I said. "I don't think that I could ever eat again unless Christopher cooked for me."  
"You really like him," Ashton chuckled. "He likes you too. Doesn't talk much, but he is a nice guy."  
"How would you know?" I asked looking at Ashton. "He said you never really talked to him."  
"Well, I didn't because I am usually busy at those things with my mum and grandfather, but when we were younger we were close. We kind of grew apart," AShton said nodding. "He looks completely different from what he used to look like."  
"I think Christopher is a wonderful cook and person," I said sitting up.  
"Babe, no," Ashton said grabbing my hand.  
"Ashton I want to turn and if I lay on my side with my head in your crotch," I laughed leaning back in my seat.  
"You didn't have a problem with that last night," Ashton said with a smirk.   
"Ew. Ashton. I didn't even do that," I said laying down, laying my head on the arm rest of the couch.  
"I know. I just love those reactions," Ashton said smiling. Ashton stood up and walked to the side of me and crossed his leg to the other side of me, and leaned over me.   
"What are you doing?" I asked smiling. Ashton smiled and kissed me before laying on top of me. He cupped my face, moving his thumb slowly back and forth as I grabbed his wrists. Ashton slipped his tongue in my mouth as I ran my hand under his shirt. Just as I ran my hand under the waist band of his shorts his phone started ringing. He grunted and pulled away.   
"I need to get that," He said looking at me. "If I don't they will probably just keep calling."  
"It's fine," I said smiling. Ashton smiled and kissed me before standing up and walking over to one of the chairs. I sat up and looked out of the window at the clouds. I ran my fingers through my hair, playing with the ends as I watched the clouds pass. After a little while I got a song stuck in my head so I put my headphones in and listened to the song, laying on the couch. After awhile my eyes started to close.   
I woke up after what felt like hours but turned out to be a little over an hour. I sat up and looked around. I saw that Ashton had put a blanket over me and taken my phone and headphone and put them on the table that was next to the couch. I looked over to the chairs and saw that Ashton was asleep in one. I smiled and got up, wrapping the blanket around me as I walked over to him. I lightly touched his hand, then his face, and then I kissed him on the head. He woke up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me onto his lap.   
"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked looking at him.  
"Not exactly the best one but it was much needed," Ashton said wrapping his arm around my legs. "I went back over to you, to finish what we started, and found you sleeping. I guess that sleep you needed caught up to you."  
"You could have woken me up," I said laying my head on his shoulder.   
"No. That would have been rude," Ashton said smiling. "We will be landing in about ten minutes."  
"Who called you?" I asked trying to get off the topic of getting home.   
"My mum. She said you're welcome to stay at the house anytime you want," Ashton said smiling. He looked at the ground and then away. We were both upset that we were going home. It was like we were in a fairytale and our fairy tale was ending.   
"You spoil me," I said smiling. "I don't need to be spoiled."  
"I will be spoiling you until the end of time," Ashton said looking back at me. He had a small smile on his lips, making me smile. I realized that Ashton said to the end of time, meaning that he was talking about being together that long, and that topic usually made me squeamish, but not with Ashton. I leaned in and lightly kissed him before getting up and walking to the kitchen. Ashton followed, standing behind me as I poured champagne. "What are we celebrating."  
"Us," I said turning around. Ashton was in his skinny jeans and band tee. When I saw the real him I realized that he let me in. I smiled and handed him the champagne. We both walked to the couch and looked out at the night sky. For the next ten minutes we talked about everything that we could possibly think of. It was like we didn't have a filter. Some of the things that I would have never said I said to Ashton. I even told him some stuff that Rachel didn't know.   
"Come on," Ashton said standing up. The plane had landed and the time that Ashton and I were dreading was coming. I grabbed my bag and followed Ashton off of the jet. Ashton grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers, as we walked to the car that Ashton brought us in. He opened the door for me and then walked to the trunk, where some of the workers put our luggage in. Ashton closed the trunk and then got into the drivers side. "So, where to?"  
"Where do you want to go?" I asked smiling. Ashton smiled and started the car. He sped off toward his house, making me smile. I was comfortable with Ashton. I missed that feeling.


	22. Back to School

Ashton picked me up the next Monday and drive me to school. He opened my door and helped me out of the black SUV he had brought over. "I cannot believe you had this brought over," I said lacing our fingers together as we walked into the school. We were going to go see the others in the Broadcasting room.  
"I think it suites me more," Ashton said nodding. "Besides the whole sports car thing is not for me."  
"I would have to agree," I laughed. I looked up and saw that Victoria was looking at me. I looked away and sighed. "Here comes the stares."  
"Don't let them bother you," Ashton said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "The only people that matter are the people that are in the Broadcasting room." I smiled as my phone buzzed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that Marie texted me. I looked up at Ashton and saw him smiling. "It is all covered."  
"Ashton, that is very expensive," I said as we walked in. I turned and saw Michael, Rachel, Calum, Luke, Zayn, Harry, Niall, along with Liam, Louis, and Seth. "We will talk about this later."  
"Terry," Rachel said smiling. I hugged her before hugging Calum and Luke. I let them go and turned to Ashton. He didn't look happy that I hugged Calum and Luke.   
"So, tell us how London was," Harry said smiling.   
"It was amazing," I said sitting down next to Michael. "We had so much fun. It was like a fairy tale."  
"Are you still planning on going to London for college?" Luke asked leaning back in his chair. I saw Ashton out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was a little shocked.   
"I do. I am waiting for responses to my applications," I said smiling.   
"We all know you're going to get into any college you want for photography," Rachel said smiling. "What about you Ashton?"  
Ashton and I never really talked about college. I thought about it, but never said anything in fear of finding out that we were wanting to go to different colleges. "I never ready thought about it before. I guess I will be going where ever Terry goes."  
"That is adorable," Rachel said smiling. "Terry has some explaining to do later."   
"Great," I said looking around. I saw Chris walk in and then walk to the back. I excused myself and walked into the back room. "Hey Chris."  
"Terry. Have a nice break?" He asked sitting down.   
"I did. You?" I asked sitting down.   
"It was fine. It was no London, but I had a nice break," Chris said smiling at me.   
"How did you know about London?" I asked standing up.   
"Word gets around. Especially toward Victoria," Chris said logging into the computer. "She isn't too happy about it, but no one really cares."  
"I don't exactly know what that means but I was wondering if we could record the chorus and put the recording on the the announcements," I said sticking my hands in my pockets.  
"Uh yeah, we can do that,"Chris said turning to me. I smiled and nodded before turning around and walking out.   
"There you are," Ashton said as I walked back.   
"I wasn't gone for that long," I said smiling as I sat down next to Ashton. "I was just talking to Chris about getting more notice for the choir."  
"That is smart," Liam said nodding. "You guys are brilliant."  
"So, we should go shopping after school," Rachel said smiling.   
"I don't know Rachel. I am tired and need to get back on United States time," I said looking at Ashton.  
"Come on Terry. It will be fun and new nothing lines are coming out," Rachel said smiling. "Its December first."  
"And it's just another Monday," I said grabbing my book bag. "But I will go. As I always do."  
Rachel smiled and got up before looking leaving. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and leaned up against the wall. "I will see you at lunch," Ashton said smiling.   
"Do you think you can survive that long?" I laughed.   
"I can. I was wondering about you," Ashton smirked.   
"You know, I am a lot stronger than you're making me out to be," I smiled.   
"Oh I know love. That's what scares me," Ashton said as he grabbed my waist.   
"Ashton, we are in school," I whispered. Ashton pulled to him as his thumb ventured under my shirt.  
"You're not exactly stopping me," Ashton whispered.   
"Would you two stop it?" Louis asked walking past us. Ashton and I laughed as he took a step back from me.   
"I will see you later love," Ashton said smiling. He kissed me before taking a step back and then turning around and walking away. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Marie back before walking back into the Broadcasting room.   
*  
My phone dinged telling me that Marie texted me back again. I walked out of the school and to Ashton's car. I wasn't able to go to lunch because I was working on a paper that I had forgotten about. So now that I can see Ashton I was moving quickly to his car. "Terry," Victoria said from behind me.   
"What?" I said turning around.   
"How was London?" She asked walking up to me.   
"It was amazing," I said as she grabbed my necklace. "Please stop touching."  
"Do you have a problem with people touching you?" She asked glancing up at me and then back down at the pendant.   
"No. Ashton touched me all of the time. It's more people I don't exactly like," I said smiling. Victoria smiled and me and then looked back down at the pendant.   
"You know Ashton never gave me anything," Victoria said tightening her grip on the pendant. "It's a shame I never did." Without any warning Victoria yanked on the chain, but nothing happened. Victoria looked surprised and that the necklace didn't break off.   
"That hurt a little," I said pulling the pendant out of her hands. I was shocked that the necklace didn't break. I smiled and then turned around and then continued my walk to Ashton's car. I rubbed the back of my neck thinking about what could of happened but stopped. I felt for the clasp but I never found one. I recalled when Ashton put the necklace on me and remember there was a clasp.   
"Hey babe," Ashton said smiling. I looked up and smiled as I walked closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. Ashton was shocked at my reaction to him but quickly changed his body language to meet mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I pulled away and cupped the side of his face with me. "That was a very nice hello."  
I laughed. "Come on Ashton. We have places to be."  
"I know," Ashton said smiling. He looked at me neck.   
"What?" I asked as he moved closer.   
"Did someone pull on your necklace?" He asked moving some of my hair behind my shoulders and looking at my neck.   
"Victoria just tried to take it," I said stepping back and then opened the door. I got in and closed the door, sighing and leaning back in the car seat. Ashton got in and started the car, not saying another word. Ashton picked Michael, Luke, and Harry up at the curb before heading off toward the mall. I listened to the boys talk but as soon as Ashton parked I got out and walked over to Rachel.   
"Okay, so I was thinking and we definitely need some boots, clothes, chargers and headphones for the ski trip," Rachel said linking arms with me. I laughed and nodded before we started walking into the mall with the boys behind us. I was surprised that Liam, Louis, and Seth came, but since football was over I guess they were spending time with Ashton as much as they could.   
"Where are we going first?" I asked looking at Rachel.   
"I actually wanted to steal you away before you ladies get into shopping," Ashton said grabbing my hand.   
"Alright I guess," Rachel said nodding. "Just meet us at Forever 21."  
"Alright," I nodded. Ashton laced our fingers together as he pulled me toward Jared. "Ashton what are we doing here?"  
"I am going to watch as you look at these beautiful works of art," Ashton said smiling at me and then at the cases. "See what catches your eye."  
"Do I have to do this?" I asked looking around.   
"Yes. You agreed and I know what I am going to get you but I want to make sure," Ashton said smiling. I laughed and then turned around to look at the cases. The employers were watching me which made me more nervous. I started walking, looking down at the jewelry. I liked simple stuff, not the big, flashy things. When I was half way I turned around and smiled at Ashton. "Keep going."  
"Those are rings," I said smiling.   
"I know," Ashton said walking up to me. I smiled and shook my head before turning around and continuing to walk down the aisle. When I finished I turned around and saw Ashton talking to an employee.   
"Are we done yet?" I asked walking up to Ashton. Ashton smiled and turned toward me. He smiled and kissed me slowly pulling away.   
"We can go now," Ashton said smiling.   
"Thank you," the employee said smiling.   
"No, thank you," Ashton said as he wrapped his arm around me. We walked out and toward Forever 21. "You know, I can talk to Victoria. I don't like that she tried to take your necklace."  
"But she didn't," I sighed. I rolled my eyes and turned to look away from Ashton. "It's fine. Just don't worry about it."  
"Just let me know," Ashton said making me turn to him. "I don't want anyone bothering you. It's not right and you don't deserve it."  
"No one deserves anything. It will pass," I said smiling. Ashton smiled and kissed me before we walked into Forever 21.   
"There you two are," Michael said. I smiled and walked over to Rachel who was looking at a pair of boots.   
"Good you're back. I found a pair boots that you would love," Rachel said as I walked up. She handed me a pair of black combat boots that looked worn out.   
"I like them," I said smiling. I sat down and slipped them on.   
"So about this ski trip," Rachel said sitting down. "Is Ashton coming? Or have you not asked?"  
"What?" Ashton asked. I sighed and turned to Ashton and Michael.   
"I was talking to my mom and I asked her if I could have a couple more people come and she agreed. So I am formally inviting you and Michael to come to a Ski lodge with me, my mom and dad, along with Rachel."  
"I would love to come," Ashton said. He sat down next to me and smile. He lightly kissed me and then pulled away, sharing close enough that our noses were touching. "I will be coming."  
"Same here," Michael said smiling. "I have never been to a Ski lodge so I am excited."  
"Good, because Calum and Luke are coming," Rachel said smiling.   
"As long as you and I get a room to ourselves," Ashton whispered before kissing my cheek again. I laughed and then looked at my feet.   
"Rachel, I love these but they are not going to be warm enough," I laughed.   
Rachel chuckled. "So? You can wear them around the lodge."  
"I think I found something that helps," Luke said walking up with Zayn.   
"That is a tank top and is not what we are looking for," Rachel said shaking her head.   
"I'm a guy. I don't care about all of this," Luke said turning around. Ashton laughed and looked at Michael, who was also laughing. Liam, Louis, and Seth walked up and sat down. Liam had a bag that had a new pair of shoes that he had bought.   
"What did you get?" I asked smiling.   
"I got some new shows that are a bright red," Liam said pulling out a pair of Jordan's. "I don't know if I should exchange them for black and white or just keep the red."  
"Can I make a suggestion?" I asked looking at the red shoes. Liam nodded and looked at me. "Get the black and white because the red are just too red and you won't wear them a lot. Plus, they aren't very attractive."  
"You make good points Terry," Liam said smiling. "Louis we are going back."  
"Great. Thanks Terry," Louis said walking away. I laughed and then looked back at Ashton.   
"Who else is going to be there?" Ashton asked as we stood up and walked around the store.  
"The better question is who in the family won't be there?" Rachel asked walking by. I smiled and grabbed a dress. I put it back on the rack and then looked back at Ashton.   
"To answer your question there will just be some aunts, uncles, cousins, friends of the family. Kind of like the trip to London, but smaller," I said looking at Ashton.   
"I like the sound of this," Ashton said smiling. "Are there going to be restaurants I can take you to for a date?"  
"I believe so, but isn't the whole point of going out there to ski and then stay in the lodge?" I asked turning to look at Ashton.   
"Yes, but I think that it will be a good idea to keep up my fancy date every two weeks," Ashton said smiling. I rolled my eyes and turned around to look around. After Rachel, Michael, Niall, and I checked out we shop hopped to four other stores. By the time we were done everyone had gotten something.   
Once we were all done with shopping it was around dinner time. Since Ashton was dropping me off last he was just going to stay for dinner. After dropping Michael, Harry, and Luke off we took our time driving to my house. Once we got there we walked in, greeted by Athena's barking. "Oh you're home," Brody, my younger brother, said walking down the stairs. "Mom and dad won't be here for a while."  
"Alright. I guess I will put a pizza in to cook," I said looking at Brody and then Ashton. They nodded and I walked into the kitchen while Ashton went up stairs to talk to Brody. As the oven heated up I texted Marie back, which I had been doing all day, and then texted Rachel and Lauren. Once the oven was ready I put the pizza in and went up stairs to see what Ashton and Brody were doing. Brody was only in the fifth grade so I wasn't shocked when I saw them playing video games.   
"There you are love," Ashton said as I walked into the game room and sat down on the couch. I continued to text Marie, Rachel, and Lauren. Before I knew it Brody had beat Ashton. "This is a sick game."  
"Thanks," Brody said nodding.   
"Alright. Come on,"I said standing up. I walked into my room, turning the light on, and then putting my shopping bags on the desk.   
"I have never actually been in your room,"Ashton said walking in and laying on my bed.  
"Well you make yourself very comfortable wherever you go," I said smiling.   
"You make yourself at home whenever you're at my house," Ashton said smiling. I laughed and walked over to him. He laid perfectly still as I leaned over him. He soon brought his hands to my hips and ran them up and down my sides. "Have I ever told you that you are so beautiful."  
"I don't think you ever have," I said smiling.   
"Bull shit," Ashton laughed. "I try to tell you everyday."  
"And why everyday?" I asked biting my bottom lip.  
"So you will never forget it," Ashton said smiling. He pushed my sides pushing me down onto the bed so that he was leaning over me. He leaned down and kissed me before laying down next to me. "Never forget that."  
"Forget what?" I asked as Ashton traced circles on my sides, making me smile.   
"That you are the most beautiful girl on the planet," Ashton said smiling.   
"Be realistic," I said rolling my eyes.   
"What? I was," Ashton said with a defensive tone. "Fine. You want realistic. I think that you are the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth and I am so lucky to call you mine."  
I instantly thought about the necklace and how there wasn't a clasp. I thought about asking Ashton about it but I decided to wait. "That's more like it," I said forcing a smile.


	23. FACE

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already eight thirty. "I should probably go soon," I laughed. Ashton looked at me and then at the clock. As I started to get up Ashton grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him, making me laugh. "Ashton. I have homework to do."  
"You don't have to be home until ten thirty and you have your book bag here," Ashton said kissing my neck and then shoulder.   
"I'm not going to get anything done with you doing that," I laughed.   
"Fine, I will let you do your homework," Ashton said letting me go. I laughed and got up, walking to my book bag and camera bag. I sat down next to Ashton and looked at him. He was looking at his phone, smiling. I grabbed my camera and pled my SD card.   
"Ashton, can I use your laptop?" I asked looking at him.   
"Of course babe," Ashton said smiling. I watched as he got up and walked over to his desk. I grabbed my phone as Ashton walked back over to me. He handed it to me as he sat down next to me. I smiled as I took the laptop and set in front of me. "Are you ready to take a break?"  
"I haven't even started Ashton," I laughed. I opened the laptop and froze. "Ashton. What's this?"  
"Well the winter dance 's next week and I need a date," Ashton smiling. I looked back at that laptop screen. There was an envelope taped to the screen. I grabbed the envelope and pulled a white piece of paper that had a snowflake parted on the edges. I smiled, realizing this was Ashton's way of asking me to the dance.   
"Ashton, I don't usually go to these dances," I said shaking my head. "I went one time to take picture and I was miserable.  
"Well this time it is going to be a fun with just you and me," Ashton said grabbing my hands. He laid down, pulling me on top of him. "We are going to have so much fun."  
"At the dance or after?" I asked smiling. I  
"Why not both?" Ashton asked smiling. I smiled and kissed him. Ashton pulled away and looked at me, stroking my arm. "So, what do you say?"  
"It could be fun," I said smiling. Ashton smiled and kissed me, bringing his hands to my waist. I broke away and smiled at him.   
"I love you," Ashton said smiling.   
"I love you too," I said smiling. There was a knock on the door. I sat up, letting Ashton go to the door. It was Harry, asking for help.   
"I'll be back babe," Ashton said before leaving. I smiled and put my SD card into the laptop. I flipped through footage that I had taken for a project. After thirty minutes until decided to take a break. I walked down stairs, hoping to find Ashton but instead finding Anne.   
"Terry," she said smiling. Anne was in jeans and a t-shirt. I like her like this, she seemed more at home and at comfort. "It is so nice to see you again."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," I said putting my hands in my back pocket.   
"Oh no it's fine. I was trying to read this book, but it is so unbelievably boring," Anne laughed standing up. She grabbed two glasses and then walked to the refrigerator. She grabbed some lemonade and filled the two glasses. "Anyway, how are you doing? I hear that you are keeping in touch with Stephanie and Marie.  
"I am," I said smiling. "Ashton surprised me with it, but I miss them. I think that my friend, Rachel, would like them."  
"I think that next time we go on vacation you should bring them to the mansion," Anne said handing me a glass. "How are you and Ashton doing?"  
"I think we are doing good. I am happy, and I believe he is," I said smiling. "I am just wondering what college is going to be like."  
"Aren't you going down the road?" Ashton asked.   
"Uh that was the plan, but I really want to go to London," I said smiling.   
"I think that is a wonderful idea. You have the mansion there if you need anything. I am sure Ashton will follow you," Anne said smiling. Before smiling she looked confused. "We have some poll at the schools in London, considering that we donate money to most of them."  
"Anne, can I ask you something?" I asked looking at the living room and that her.   
"Of course," Anne said sitting down next to me.   
"Is Ashton hiding something from me? About this necklace?" I asked.   
Anne sighed. "Terry, you're a smart girl. Whatever your wondering is probably true. Just asked him about it."  
"Alright," I nodded. "I should probably get back up stairs to do some homework."  
Anne smile and grabbed her book. I grabbed my glass and and walked back upstairs. Ashton wasn't in his room yet so I walked over to the window in his room. I took a sip of the lemonade and sat down in Ashton's desk chair. I grabbed the envelope that Ashton gave me and smiled.  
"What are you doing?" Ashton asked walking in.   
"Nothing," I said smiling. "I was just afraid you weren't going to ask me."  
"And go by myself? No, you're the only girl for me," Ashton said smiling as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I laughed and shook my head before turning back to the laptop. I leaned back in my seat and started at the desk as I ran my finger over my bottom lip. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, so that I was standing up.   
"Ashton," I whined. I turned and grabbed his laptop, bringing it to his bed. I sat down, Ashton sitting behind me. I started to flip through the pictures I had taken, stopping at a picture of Ashton and I that Rachel has taken. The group had gone to the park before if just turned dark. Rachel grabbed my camera and pointed it at Ashton and I.   
"That is a good picture," Ashton said smiling as he moved my hair to one side, exposing my shoulder. "Babe, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I said forcing a smile and looking at Ashton.   
"You know, you can tell me anything" Ashton asked looking me up and down.  
"I know," I said nodding. Ashton smiled and kissed me before kissing my neck.   
"Ashton," I said making him pull away. "I want to hear play your drums."  
"Why not think of sex like playing music?" Ashton asked smiling. I laughed and nodded.   
"Fine, take your shirt off," I said closing his laptop. Ashton took his shirt off and turned to me. I laughed and held four finger up. "So, on a staff there are for spaces. F," I said touching his shoulder, slowly running my fingers down his arm.   
"A," I said as Ashton looked at me as I touched his stomach.   
"C," I said smiling at Ashton.   
"And E," I said before Ashton pulled my sweatshirt and shirt off.  
"And if I were to play a pianissimo, it would feel like this," I said lightly kissed Ashton's shoulder.   
"If I were to play a forte it would sound feel this," I said kissing the corner of Ashton's lips.  
"And if I were to play fortissimo," I said biting my bottom lip.   
"I know fortissimo," Ashton said before crashing his lips to mine. Ashton grabbed the back of my neck as he pulled my toward me. Ashton didn't just kiss me like normal. This one was full of passion. I wrapped my arms around Ashton as heard me down. He pulled away and looked at me, making me smile. We both laughed before Ashton pressed his lips to mine.   
*  
"You're going to the winter ball with Ashton. What more could you want?" Rachel asked looking through the dresses.   
"Um happiness," I said following her to my mom.   
"I think you should have fun while you're with Ashton. Who knows, maybe when you get to college you will want more," Mom said grabbed a yellow dress.  
"That's God awful," I said shaking my head.   
"You should see how Ashton looks at her," Rachel said smiling. "He looks at her like she is the one for her. I am willing to put a thousand dollars on him following Terry to London."  
I smiled and stopped walking. I ran my fingers over my necklace and then turned and started walking toward the back of the store. "He has family there," I said as Rachel and mom followed me.   
"And? It's not like they're your family," Rachel said as I walked up to a mannequin. The dress was white, almost translucent. You could tell that it was a dress that was form fitting. The dress was long sleeves and had a slit that went up the side of your right leg. There were gems that covered the top but faded until there was nothing at the bottom.   
"That is a gorgeous dress," Mom said walking up to the mannequin. She turned and looked at me. "Terry, you have to try this on."  
"I don't know. I am not into form fitting dresses much," I said looking at the dress. I couldn't bring myself to deny that the dress was stunning,but when I thought of myself in the dress, it suddenly became less attractive.   
"You know you want to try it on," Rachel said smiling. I smiled at her and her clapped. We got the dress in my size and then walked to the line that was of people waiting to go into the dressing rooms. I looked at the long line, excited to try the dress on. Suddenly Rachel tapped my arm, making me sense that my good mood was about to be ruined. I turned and looked in the direction that Rachel was looking and saw that she was looking at Rachel and Caroline. They were looking at blue dresses.  
"Do you think that they got dates?" Rachel asked as we turned forward.   
"It's Victoria. Of course she does," I said shaking my head. Rachel snickered as she pulled her phone out, which reminded me that Marie had texted me.   
"Who are you always texting?" Mom asked grabbing my attention. I had told Rachel of Marie, but I hadn't gotten into detail. I didn't want her to think that I had replaced her.   
"It's just Ashton's cousin," I said before sliding my phone back into my pocket.   
"You've been talking to her a lot lately," Mom said as we moved forward in line. I shrugged and turned back to Rachel. Ashton and I were discussing going back to London to see them, but this time brining Rachel with us.   
"So where is Ashton?" Rachel asked putting her phone away. Rachel and I tried not to be on our phones when we were around each other because we would be going to different schools soon and we wanted to pay attention to each other.   
"He is with Luke, Michael, and Calum," I said nodding. "They are trying to get a band together."  
"They are really trying to do that?" Mom asked.   
"I know. I'm shocked," Rachel said looking at her and then me. "I didn't think they would actually try to start a band."  
"I was just as shocked as you were when Ashton told me this morning," I said walking into the dressing room. After trying the dress on and getting both my mom's and Rachel's approval, we paid for the dress and left. Rachel went to see Niall and I went home, surprised to see Ashton leaning against his car.   
"Go have fun," Mom said as we pulled me. I smiled and got out, walking up to Ashton.   
"There's my girl," Ashton said as I walked up to him. I smiled and kissed him, greeting him appropriately. "Did you get a dress?"  
"I did," I said smiling.   
"Can I see this dress? Ashton asked. I shook my head. "Why not?"  
"You have to wait until you pick me up," I laughed.   
"That doesn't seem fair," He said shaking his head. I laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him to me. I smiled and kissed me, lingering longer than he should have. "You seem a little more touchy than usual."  
"Maybe I am just excited to see you," I said smiling. Ashton chuckled and kissed me again before pulling away and opening his door. "Why are we going?"  
"My place. Mum wanted me to pick you up for dinner," Ashton said letting me in. I crawled over the armrest and into the passenger seat.   
"With Lauren and Harry?" I asked raising my eyebrow.   
"Yeah. The whole family is going to be there," Ashton said starting the car and backing out of the driveway.   
"Ashton! Am I dressed appropriately?" I asked looking at myself. I was wearing denim skinny jeans and a chandelier brown comic strip shirt.   
"You're fine. It's not like one of the dinners that comes along with a party," Ashton said grabbing my hand. I smiled and nodded. I was comfortable around Anne, Harry, and Lauren, but I had never eaten just with them. "You will be fine. I promise, and I would never lie to you."


	24. She Looks So Perfect/ Where Everything Goes Wrong

I laughed as Ashton and I ran to his car, trying not to get wet. "Ashton, it's pointless," I laughed, stopping in the middle of the road. Ashton took me to pick my shoes up from the mall so we could hang out afterwards.   
"You're getting soaked," Ashton said putting his hand over his eyes so he could be watch me walk up to him.   
"We are already soaked," I said finally reaching him. He smiled, showing his teeth. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me so that my body was pressed against his.   
"We better make the best of it," He said. I laughed and kissed him before pulling away.   
"You're such a clique," I said walking to the car. I heard Ashton walking to me. He steps were fast. He was walking quicker than I anticipated though, because he grabbed my waist and spun me around, pinning me to the side of the car with one more step.   
"Is this a clique?" Ashton asked looking into my eyes. For a moment it was just Ashton and I in the world. I love these feelings that it was just us. No one else existed. I smiled and moved some of Ashton's wet hair out of his face. He smiled, taking slow breaths, and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. Ashton pinned my waist to the side of the car so I couldn't move. His hands ventured under my shirt, making me reach for his belt, grabbing a belt loop. Ashton pulled me to his body, stepping back and depending the car door.   
"Ashton," I said pulling away. "I am not going to have sex with you in the back of a car."  
"No one said we had to have sex," Ashton said rubbing my back as we stood in the rain.   
"You and I both know that's what's going to happen," I said getting in the passenger seat. Ashton leaned in and looked at me.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too," I said. Ashton smiled and kissed me before closing the door and walking to the other side, getting in on the passenger side. Ashton got in and grabbed my hand as he backed out and drove off to his house.   
"I can't even see the shoes?" Ashton asked as he sped off down the streets, going the back way to his house. I liked going the back way. Not a lot of people drive this way, so it felt special that Ashton and I were the only ones on the road.   
"No, it ruins the surprise," I laughed.   
"How does seeing the shoes ruin the dress?" Ashton asked looking over at me for a moment.   
"Because they are similar," I laughed. "Can I see what you're wearing?"  
"Now how is that fair?" Ashton asked.   
"Because the dances are always about the girl and what they are wearing," I said nodding. "I believe that the guy is just there to make the girl look good."  
"So, is a classic tuxedo okay? It helps your theory," Ashton asked turning a corner.  
"Is that what you already have picked out?" I asked looking at him.   
"Maybe," Ashton said before laughing.   
"Fine," I laughed. "That will be perfect, and not just because it goes along with my theory."  
"Whatever you say love," Ashton said pulling into his driveway. Ashton pulled into the garage this time so we didn't have to walk in the rain. We both got out of the car and walked toward the door. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house and up to his room before Anne stopped us to talk to me. Once up in his room Ashton closed the door and walked over to his dresser. "Would you like to change into a pair of clothes?"  
"Yeah, that would be nice," I said smiling. Ashton grabbed one of his shirt and a pair of boxer briefs, laying them on the bed in front of me. Ashton then stepped to me, grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head, tossing it to the side. Next he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off. "Ashton, what are you doing?"  
"Being....helpful," Ashton chuckled. I laughed and pulled my jeans off the rest of the way. I turned to Ashton and pulled his shirt off and then his pants. He smiled and kissed me before handing me his spare clothes and then grabbing our wet ones and walking out of the room.   
"American Apparel," I said nodding. I slipped the boxer briefs on and then the t-shirt on before sitting down on his bed. Ashton walked back in moments later and stopped when he saw me. "What?"  
"I like walking into my room with you on my bed, and in my clothes," He said walking to me. I smiled as he crawled over to me, kissing me once he reached me. "Now come on and get up. I want to show you something."  
"Alright," I said hesitantly. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to the kitchen and toward the laundry room. He opened a door and led me down a set of stairs. We walked into a bigger room than the kitchen and living area combined. There was a tv, bar, pool table, a sitting area, speakers, and a drum set. "Oh, so I finally get to see the drum set.  
Ashton chuckled. "I thought about showing you earlier, but I didn't know what I would play you. So, I remember that you love the 1975. So, I spent last night learning Girls."  
"Ashton," I said smiling.   
"It is very bad so don't thank me yet," He said sitting down. I leaned against the back of the couch and looked at him. I grabbed his shirt in a handful, showing more of his boxer briefs. He started to play, making me smile. He played half of the song and then stopped. "I was only able to learn half."  
"I love it," I said smiling. I was starting to stand up but Ashton pulled his phone out and painted the camera at me. "Ashton, no more pictures. "  
"Just one more," He pleaded. I leaned back against the back of the couch and looked at the ground, laughing at Ashton. "That wasn't so bad."  
I walked over to Ashton to see. He pushed his chair back a bit so I could sit on his lap. I straddled him and looked at the new picture of me that was know Ashton's background. He started to sing. "You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear."  
"Hey, that could be a song," I said smiling.   
"That could be a song," Ashton agreed smiling.   
"So, how did band practice go? You never told me," I asked playing with Ashton's hand.   
"It was alright. I think that this band will go far," Ashton said nodding. "The lads came over and we started to talk, write, and play. You should sit in on the next one."  
"Oh, so like be you're first groupie?" I asked smiling.   
Ashton laughed. "Exactly that. I couldn't think of anyone better."  
"I would love to," I laughed. Ashton smiled and kissed me.   
"Are you two down here?" Anne asked starting to walk down the stairs.   
"Jesus Christ mum," Ashton said as I stood up and walked over to the couch.   
"What? I was just looking for you," Anne said smiling when she saw us. I kept thinking about what Anne told me. That Ashton would tell me what he was hiding but I couldn't help but feel like it was already too late for whatever it is Ashton wasn't telling me.   
"I think I should go soon. I have to make sure everything is all set for tomorrow," I said standing up and looking at Anne, then Ashton.   
"Alright. I will drive you home," Ashton said standing up.   
"Terry, I wanted to ask if I could come over and take picture of you and Ashton tomorrow evening," Anne said following us.   
"Of course," I said nodding. "That shouldn't be a problem."  
"Mum, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't like pictures," Ashton said holding the door open for me and Anne.   
"Oh hush. You are going to be taking pictures," Anne said making me smile. We said goodbye and then walked to the car.   
"You love pictures," I said once we got in.   
"But she doesn't know that," Ashton said smiling. I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window as Ashton drive me to my house.   
*  
After several pictures and comments about my dress Ashton took me to dinner. We were supposed to meet Rachel, Calum, Niall, and the others at the dance but Ashton decided to take me to the place where he first brought me. "We don't have a lot of time," I said sitting down.   
"We have all the time in the world," Ashton said smiling and sitting down across from me. We were sitting in the same table that we had sat on our first date. Ashton raised his hand at a waiter and wine was being brought over.   
"Ashton, I don't want to be late," I said biting my bottom lip.   
"We are just here to have dessert," Ashton said smiling. "Our requested your favorite."  
"Vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and a peppermint drizzle over the cake?" I asked making Ashton smile.   
"Basically peppermint bark, but in cake form," Ashton said smiling.   
"You spoil me rotten," I said smiling. The piece of cake was brought over and put in front of us. I smiled and picked my fork up, at the same time as Ashton, and took a small bite.   
"I only spoil you because I love you more than anything else," Ashton said smiling.   
"I love you too," I said smiling. "More than most things."  
"That seems fair," Ashton said grinning.   
"You know I am only kidding," I said taking another bite.   
"What do you think about marriage?" Ashton asked. I froze and looked at him, completely shocked. "In general. I am not going to propose to you....not tonight."  
"I think that marriage is a beautiful thing between two people, but it is on a piece of paper so I think that if you have a ceremony or not people will live. It's not just about the ceremony, it's about the people that are in love," I said nodding. "I have never really thought about it before."  
"But you would want a ceremony?" Ashton asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Just a small one with close family and friends," I said nodding. "I don't even have to have a fancy dress."  
"I like the way you think," Ashton said smiling.   
"What's going on?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"What do you mean?" Ashton asked.   
"You don't just ask about marriage out of the blue," I said taking another bite of cake.   
"I just look at you and think about the future and how I would, possibly, like to share it with you," Ashton said leaning back in his chair. "I can see myself with you for the rest of my life."  
I didn't know what to say. If I should tell him that I saw the same exact thing or if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, so I just sat there."I understand," I said nodding. I laid my fork down and leaned back in my chair. I felt Ashton put his foot next to mine, comforting me.   
"Sorry if I scared you," Ashton said looking at me. I looked out of the window and then back at him.   
"You didn't. I see the same thing you do," I said grabbing my glass of wine. "How can we drink this here with out getting in trouble?"  
"In here it is like we are in London. The drinking age is eighteen," Ashton said smiling. I knew Ashton was smiling at what I had said about seeing the same thing.   
"Is this your family's?" I asked looking around.   
"Nothing gets by you," Ashton said smiling.   
"Not even the time," I said standing up. "We need to go."  
"Alright," Ashton said getting up. He nodded to a waiter and escorted me outside. "Someone is getting a car for us."  
Ashton and I stepped outside and looked for the car. When wedding swab the car Ashton wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I smiled and looked at him as a town car pulled up to us. "This is not what we arrived in," I said looking at Ashton.   
"I didn't want to drive tonight," Ashton said smiling. He opened the door, making the driver, who had gotten out to get the door, sigh and get back in. I got in, smiling at Ashton, and saw that there was a divider that you could move so the driver couldn't see you. Ashton got in and closed the door. He told the driver where to go and then pulled the divider out so that we were alone.  
Ashton sat back in his seat and looked out of the window. I crossed my legs, showing more of my right thigh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ashton smirk and grabbed the top of my thigh. I turned and looked at him before he pulled my leg to him, showing my entire leg. "This dress is driving me crazy," Ashton whispered looking at me.   
I bit my bottom lip and look Ashton in the eye. "And what are you going to do about that?" Ashton smiled and pulled me to him, crashing my lips to his as I straddled him. Ashton ran both his hand up both of my legs, taking the dress with him. Once he got to my waist he went under my dress and moved his hands in between my thighs. I quietly moaned as he moved his hands down, grazing the lining of my panties.   
I ran my hands through Ashton's hair before moving down to his tie. I slowly untied his tie as Ashton started to slowly move me back and forth. I threw Ashton's tie to the side and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling his shirt and tuxedo jacket off of him. As Ashton started to get more comfortable with the lining of my panties, and letting his fingers go under my pantries, I slipped my tongue into his mouth, making him moan.   
I pulled back a little, biting his bottom lip, and then slipping my tongue back into his mouth. Ashton started to run his hand over my clit, making me moan. I turned to stay quiet but I knew if we continued that we were going to get louder. "The divider is sound proof," Ashton said reading my mind.   
"Are you sure?" I asked pulling away.   
"I promise. I double check," Ashton said nodding. I looked at him but he pressed his lips against mine, distracting me. I unbuckled Ashton's belt as he moved his lips to my neck.   
"I love you in the necklace I gave you," Ashton asked against my skin. Suddenly, I needed to know what I had been wondering for days know. Why I couldn't take it off. What Julie was walking about. I needed to know everything. Now.   
I pushed away from Ashton and looked at him. "What?" He asked. "Is the hand stuff too much?" I looked at him and then got off of him, sitting in the seat next to him. "What did I do to get me in trouble?"  
"Why can't I take this necklace off?" I asked grabbing the pendant and showing him. "Victoria tried to pull it off and it didn't budge. I have been trying to take it off, pulling it, but it hasn't done anything. It hasn't come off, and I know you aren't telling me something."  
"It's because we've consummated..." Ashton said trailing off.   
"Consummated what?" I asked.   
"Look, Terry, the necklace in my family is like an engagement ring to what other people would think. When I gave it to you I didn't think we would have sex that night," Ashton said grabbing my hand. I pulled my hand away.   
"Consummated what Ashton?" I asked again.   
"The marriage. The necklace was my engagement ring and when we had sex it became permanent," Ashton said. I looked at him in disbelief. "Since I am taking over the business soon I needed to find a wife, and you were the one. When we touched I just knew that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You were her. The one that everyone hopes to find."  
"We're married!" I yelled. It wasn't a happy tone, it was more of a angry tone. "Ashton, how could you do this to me? I haven't even gone to college. I haven't done what I wanted to do before getting married. I wanted to have a life before getting married and having kids."  
"No one said anything about having kids," Ashton interjected.   
"How could you do this to me?" I asked as the car stopped. I felt myself start to cry. I quickly opened the car door and ran toward the hotel. I grabbed my dress as I ran up the stairs, into the hotel, and ignoring Ashton's screams. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew is that I couldn't be around Ashton. 

Ashton's POV  
Once I got dressed I ran out of the car and ran into the hotel. I looked around the lobby and just saw people walking into the ball room where the dance was being held. I ran in and looked for Rachel and Terry. Once I found Rachel I ran over to her. "Oh hey Ashton," She said smiling. When she saw my face she seemed worried. "Where's Terry?"  
"She ran off," I said. "We were in an argument and she ran in. I was hoping that she would be with you."  
"No I haven't seen her yet," Rachel said as Liam and Calum walked over, followed closely by Luke and Zayn.   
"We need to find her," I said turning around and running back out into the lobby. I ran down one of the halls, looking at all of the doors as I ran. I heard a door close behind me and then an unsettling chuckle.   
"Well looks who it is," Tyler said. I stopped running and turned to look at me. "Missing your fiance?"  
"What did you do to her?" I asked.   
"I haven't done anything. Yet," Tyler said smiling. I felt the anger boil over me. I took one swift step toward him, grabbing him by the neck, and pinned him against the wall.   
"Where is she?" I asked lifting him up off the ground. Tyler just smiled at me. When he didn't answer I started to squeeze his throat. "Where is she and what the hell are you doing here?"  
"I don't know where your girlfriend is," Tyler said, trying to breath. I dropped him to the floor, and watched him gasp for air. I bent down and grabbed him by the hair.   
"If anything happens to her I am coming after you, so I suggest you get the hell on a plane and go back to wherever you came from," I said just above a whisper. I threw his head against the wall and then stood up and started to run. When I reached the exit on the floor I opened the door and saw the very same shoes Terry and I picked up yesterday.   
I quickly grabbed them and then ran back to the ball room. On my way to Rachel Victoria stepped in front of me. "Not now Victoria," I said trying to side step her.   
"When are you going to come back to me, Ashton?" She asked. I froze and turned around to look at her. In that moment I was sick of her terrorizing Terry and me.   
"Never," I said walking up to Victoria. "I will never, I have never, cared about you like I care about Terry. Terry means everything to me. Everything. You mean nothing to me anymore. So stop bothering me and stop bothering Terry because we don't care. We don't care that you want to get back together with me and we don't care that you're mad. So just stop."  
Before I could see her reaction I turned around and walked to Rachel. "Any luck?" I asked.   
"No, and everyone has look," Rachel said as the others gathered around.   
"I will go back to her house," I said before turning around and walked toward the lobby and back to the town car.


	25. Up to the Chalet

I looked out of the window at all of the snow. Rachel was in the seat next to me, with Luke on the other side of her. Michael, Claum, and Ashton were in the very back, with the luggage, and my parents were in the very front. I turned around and looked at Ashton, frowning when I saw him looking out of the window with headphones on. Calum and Michael were talking as they looked out at the Chalet and the ski lodge. Luke was sleeping with headphones over his ears. "When are you two just going to make up?" Rachel asked as I turned around. "I mean you haven't exactly told me why you're mad at him, or why you disappeared for hours, so I can't exactly help you."  
"It's fine,"I said pulling my phone out.

*back to that night*  
I walked into the dark house and walked up the stairs. My parents were probably out still with some friends, along with my brother. I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on to heat up. I turned to the mirror and looked at myself. I ran through the woods to get back to town. Somehow I managed to save my dress, but my hair had leaves, mud, and dirt all around. My hair was messy and all over the place. My mascara had run down my face from crying. My makeup was smeared and faded. I looked like I had been hit by a bus.   
I took my dress off and stepped into the shower. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair, relaxing as I hummed a song. I believe it was Chocolate by the 1975, but soon changed to to I'm Only Joking by KONGOS. I took my time washing myself off and then stepped out. I walked back up to the mirror and wiped the steam off, taking another look at myself. I looked more like me this time.   
My color had returned to my skin. There was no more leaves, dirt, and mud in my hair. My makeup was off of my face. I opened the door and saw that the lights down stairs were on. I figured that my parents were home. I walked into my room. I froze when I saw Ashton sitting on my bed. The lights were on and my shoes that I had taken off to run were neatly on the floor by my closet.  
Ashton looked just as bad as I did. His hair was a mess, his shirt was untucked, his tie was just hanging around his neck, and his jacket was all stained. He looked pale and sick. His knuckles were all bloody, so he must have hit someone, or something. I stepped down, clutching my towel to my body. "I am glad you're okay," Ashton said breaking the silence.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at him. I kept my distance, not getting closer to him.  
"I came to make sure that you were alright," Ashton said standing up. "You ran off without letting me explain."  
"What else is there to explain?" I asked.  
"Everything. There is everything to explain," Ashton said stepping closer. I took a step back. Ashton held his hands up and took a step back, getting the message. "I didn't want you to find out this way."  
"What other way were you going to tell me?" I asked shaking my head as I walked over to my desk chair and sat down. I pulled my hair up in a bun and looked at him.   
"I was going to tell you when I proposed to you," Ashton said looking at me and then looked away. I opened my mouth to say something but then closed my mouth. "There is so much that I need to tell you. Let me have a chance to explain myself."  
"Explain yourself for ruining my life. That has to be a really fucking awesome explanation," I said, raising my voice a little.  
"Just please let me," Ashton pleaded.  
"Not tonight," I said shaking my head, looking at the floor.  
"Alright. I will go," Ashton said in a quiet, calm voice. He walked up to me and kissed the top of my head before walking to the door. "Goodnight love."  
Before I could tell him not look call me that he was gone. I sighed and stood up. I quickly got dressed and slid into bed. I hook my phone up to my speakers and plays some music. 

*present*  
The car stopped and everyone piled out. I opened the trunk and started to pull out the luggage. When I found my bag I reached for the handle at the same time someone else did. I looked up and saw Ashton. He backed away and grabbed someone else's bag before walking away. It had been two days since the dance. Two days without Ashton. "At least he is keeping his distance," Rachel said. "He and Michael."  
I hadn't talked to Michael since then either. Since the dance was Friday I stayed home and laid in bed. I ignored every call and text message that I had gotten. Eventually I let Athena come in and lay with me before I packed for a two week trip to the ski lodge. "Yeah," I said before walking to the Chalet. Lisa and Emma, the Chalet girls that worked here, came out and grabbed the rest of the luggage and then led us into the house.   
"This place is amazing," Calum said as everyone took their shoes off and walked in.  
"Alright kids," Dad said walking in front of all of us. "There is a hot tub outside, the bedrooms are down the hall to my left, the kitchen is straight ahead, the living area with the flat screen and surround sound are to the right, along with some more rooms, and another area and game room are on the third floor, which is also the top floor."  
"The ski lodge is also open to us. We can get gear there and other things for the cold," Mom said smiling at us. "Also, in town there is a bar and shops."  
"This should be a fun vacation," Michael said smiling. We dispersed to the left and right. Rachel and I walked to the left, walking past some closest and stair, before getting to the staircase that led up to the second floor. Rachel was staying with me because Ashton was supposed to stay with me, but I changed the sleeping arrangements. Ashton followed Rachel and I to my room and then waited for Rachel to show him to her room.   
I sat on the bed after Rachel laughed and sighed. I decided that my time would be more useful if I unpacked. I got up and walked over to my closet and started hanging clothes and dresses and then started to put shoes on the floor. Rachel returned and smiled at me.  
"You can have the dresser," I said smiling as I walked into the bathroom. I checked for the towels and saw that Emma and Lisa had stocked everything up. I opened up the cabinet and smiled when I saw my eye solution, asprin, and some other toiletries. I frowned when I saw a box of condoms. I forgot to text Lisa and Emma that Ashton wasn't going to be staying with me. That and I found it weird that they bought condoms for me.  
"Alright, I am unpacked," Rachel said walking in. She froze when she saw the box of condoms. "Whoa. You know I don't roll that way right?"  
"Oh shut it," I laughed closing the cabinet. I heard someone yell down stairs. Rachel and I exchanged a look and then walked down stairs.   
"Terry!" Marie yelled when she saw me. I smiled and ran to her. Marie hugged me and then let me go to hug Stephan and Stephanie.   
"Don't forget about me," Christopher said walking in. I smiled and hugged Christopher and then let him go when I saw a very familiar girl walk in. "Terry, this is my fiance, Bella."   
"Bella, it is so nice to finally meet you," I said hugging her. "Christopher has told me all about you."  
"And I have heard all about you ma'am," Bella said smiling. "It is most nice to meet you."  
"Come in, come in," I said leading her into the living area. "Take your jackets off and bring your stuff in to unpack."  
"Michael, be a doll and help me," Marie said grabbing Michael's hand. Michael helped take Marie's leopard patten pea coat off, showing a black sweater dress what had a magenta belt and boots to go with the dress and her jewlry. Lisa and Emma helped Stephan and Stephanie take off the gray and black pea coats showing off their stylish dress and flannel before helping Christopher and Bella take their jackets off.  
"This is such a nice place," Marie said looking around.   
"Thank you," Mom said walking out. I sat down on the couch and watched as introductions were made as the others trickled in.   
"How did you guys get here?" I asked as Rachel sat on one side of me and Marie sat on the other side of me.   
"Ashton of course," Stephan said sitting down in the seat across from me. I turned around and saw Ashton leaning against the wall in the back by the door frame. He smiled at me before backing up and walking up to the second floor.  
"He called and offered to pay for us to come see you and your American friends," Stephanie said before walking into the kitchen.   
"That was nice of him," Rachel said smiling at Stephan and Marie.   
"It was," Christopher said smiling. "I was pleased when he invited me and Bella to come. I was excited to come see my friends and family again."  
"Wait. You're related to Ashton?" Luke asked.   
"Yes," Stephan said nodding. " We are cousins."  
"Are you guys rich too?" Calum asked.  
"Calum," Rachel and I hissed.   
"What it is an exceptional question," Luke said sitting down next to me. "I mean I wasn't sure if he was rich, but he paid for you guys to come to America from wherever you guys are from."  
"We are from Rome," Marie said smiling at Luke.  
"Except for Bella and I," Christopher chimed in. "We are from France."  
"And we have our own jet," Stephanie said walking back in with a glass of wine. "We don't need anyone to pay for us."  
"We should go skiing," Rachel said smiling. "Show the others around and then go to the bar and get something to eat along with a drink."  
"Alright," I said standing up. "That sounds fun." Everyone got up and walked to their rooms. I showed Marie and the others to their rooms and then walked back to mine. As I reached for the door knob Ashton walked out of his room and looked up at me, freezing in place. It was the first time that we were alone since the dance. "Thank you for bringing Marie and the others here. It is a nice gift."  
"It wasn't you Christmas gift, but you're welcome," Ashton said smiling before walking down the stairs and to the front door. I stood there and leaned up against the wall.  
"You want to talk about it?" Michael asked. I jumped and tuned to see Michael standing by the banister. "You haven't talked about it to anyone and you probably should."  
"Why would I talk to you?" I asked before opening my door.  
"Because you talk to me about anything," Michael said. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room to change.  
*  
I slid across a picnic table and landed on my board before turning around. Stephan and Christopher followed, landing on their boards. "This place is great," Stephan said pulling his protective eyewear up and looking around.   
"I know," I said smiling. "Plus, there is a lot of people here."  
"I think that our people are just going to stay to themselves," Christopher said pointing to the group walking up to the ski lifts.   
"It's not fun if you do that," I said unbuckling on for my feet and then using that foot to push myself forward. "Last time we were here I met a lot of people. Including my exboyfriend."  
"You better not tell Ashton that," Stephan said.  
"And why not?" I asked looking at him.  
"He is a bit protective," Christopher said nodding. "His temper is...bad."  
"Anyway, it is only fun if you meet new people," I said as Calum slid down on a snowboard, face planting in the snow before he got to the picnic table.  
"Are you alright?" Christopher asked as he walked over. He helped Calum up and then walked back over to us.   
"I'm fine. Thanks mate," Calum said brushing the snow off of his jacket. "Just learning to snowboard. I thought it would be easy, but it's not."  
"Of course it's not," I laughed as Stephan, Christopher, Calum, and I made our way up the mountain.   
"Here come Luke," Calum said. We stopped walking and watched Luke go down the mountain and jumping up on the table, but letting his board his the back of the table making him fall off to the side. "I've got him."  
"So, are you still mad at Ashton?" Stephan asked.  
"Yes," I plainly said.   
"Have you talked it out?" Stephan asked.  
"No," I said.  
"You should probably talk to him," Christopher said watching Calum help Luke.  
"Wait, you guys are part of it too. Why am I not mad at you?" I asked turning around to face both of them.  
"Because we are not the ones that had intercourse with you, making a magical bond between us," Stephan said, making it sound like it was obvious.  
"Point," I said continuing to slide toward the others. They were even farther than before. I sighed and shook my head. "Look, if he would have just told me I wouldn't be as mad. I probably would have even been like okay that's great."  
"Really?" Christopher asked.   
"Yeah," I said nodding. I froze, realizing what I had just said. "I mean, I don't know. With Ashton it is just easy. It was like we were made for each other. I can't describe it." When I didn't hear a reply I turned around and saw them smiling. "What?"   
"Nothing. It's just that is why the necklace worked," Christopher said. Stephan elbowed him in the side and then turned to me.   
"We are not discussing this any further. This is discussion for you and Ashton to have," Stephan said before making his way to the rest of the others. I looked at Christopher before following and sliding right up to Marie.   
"There you are," She said smiling. "You are nice on this board."  
"Thank you," I said smiling. "I have been practicing."  
"We can tell," Bella said smiling. Christopher moved over to her and wrapped his arm around her. I turned to glance at Ashton and saw him looking at me.   
"What should we do next?" Rachel asked.  
"Let's go to the top and then ride down," Marie said smiling.   
"That sounds like fun," I agreed. We made the rest of the way to the ski lift and then piled in. Ashton and I were stuck by the door, next to each other. I don't think that was an accident, and looking at Marie's and Stephanie's faces they confirmed it. I sighed and looked out of the window at the white covered mountain. "This place is amazing."  
"Simply beautiful," Ashton agreed. He opened his mouth to say something else but then shut his mouth. I turned and saw that Bella was next to me.   
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Ashton asked smiling at Bella.  
"Oh I am," Bella said smiling. "Thank you for inviting me."  
"We were all dying to see you," Ashton said smiling. "I just had a feeling that Terry wanted to meet you a little more than everyone else."  
"I take it Christopher had a good impression on you," Bella said smiling at me.  
"Oh yeah. He is a fantastic chef and he is so sweet," I said nodding. "I am happy that you two are together and happy."  
"Thank you," Bella said. I turned to look at Ashton before looking back out of the window. The ski lift finally came to the drop off area, letting us all out. We quickly made our way to the top and then looked down.   
"So, last one down is buying drinks?" Stephan asked looking at Ashton, Marie, Stephanie, and I.  
"Don't count me in on that bet," Luke and Calum said shaking their head.   
"I am going to fall several times," Luke said nodding.  
"At least you're honest about it," I said putting my goggles on.   
"Terry and I are in," Ashton said nodding. I opened my mouth to object but then realized that Ashton would pay for my anyway.  
"So are we," Marie and Stephanie said.  
"We will take part," Bella said sliding next to me. Bella, Marie, and Stephanie were on skies while the rest of us were on boards.   
"Alright. Someone count to three," Stephan said smiling.  
"One," Michael said. "Two.... Three!" When Michael said three everyone started down the mountain. I turned and saw Marie and Bella fall behind but Ashton and Stephan speed up. I smiled and leaned right, moving in front of Stephan and Christopher off as I sped up. I leaned right, avoiding a tree and moving in front of Ashton.  
"Watch it!" Ashton laughed.  
"Don't be a sour loser," I laughed before leaning right again. After minutes of racing Ashton beat me to the bottom, but I was close.  
"Don't be a sour loser," Ashton laughed taking off his goggles and moving his jacket down off of his face.  
"You beat me fair," I laughed unbuckling my feet and grabbing my snowboard.  
"You're better on a board that I thought you would be," Ashton laughed.  
"Yeah, my old...friend taught me some tricks,"I said nodding. I was going to say old boyfriend but I remembered what Stephan said and decided not to.  
"Looks like Stephanie is buying us drinks," Stephan said sliding up to us. Stephanie made it down and laughed, pushing Stephan and then Christopher. The others came down shortly after and we made our way back to the Chalet.   
"Do you want me to put your board back?" Ashton asked. We had walked back to the shop together and I didn't even realize it.  
"Sure. Thank you," I said handing the snowboard over to him. Ashton walked with Michael, Stephan, Calum, and Michael back to the shop to put the boards up until tomorrow.   
"I see you're talking again," Marie said walking up to me.  
"I wouldn't say that," I sighed.   
"Just give it a chance. Our world is not that different," Marie said as we continued walking.   
"That's the thing. I don't know about your world," I said shaking my head. "Like, at all."  
"You lived in our world for an entire week," Marie chuckled. "And you thought that it was just a vacation with Ashton and family."  
"Then why did he bring me?" I asked.  
"You have to understand that this is big for Ashton. He hasn't brought a girl to London ever. He must have been sure of you even before giving you that necklace," Marie said grabbing my shoulder. I turned around and saw Ashton talking to a group of girls that I had never seen before. I knew Marie was just trying to reassure me, but it wasn't working.  
"He seems like a ladies man," I said as we continued to walk. We walked through a gate and up the steps, the others right behind us.  
"Once you talk everything will be better," Marie said as we walked in. "Now go get changed into a dress and looked nice. Don't make Stephanie and I have to redo you."  
"Alright. Alright," I laughed before turning left and walking to my room.


	26. Click, Click, Bang. Truth Comes Out

We walked into the local bar and straight to the bar. Stephanie ordered a several shots for all of us and then walked over to the table that we found. I sat next to Marie and Ashton. Something tells me that, that wasn't an accident either. "Should we play a drinking game?" Luke asked  
"That sounds like fun. Explain what a drinking game is," Marie said smiling. While Luke explained Stephanie put a shot in front of me. I wrapped my fingers around the glass and stared at it.  
"You don't have to drink it," Ashton whispered.  
"I know that, but I want to," I said looking at him. He smiled at me and then turned to the others.  
"Oh," Marie said nodding. "So the goal is to just get drunk."  
"Exactly," Rachel said nodding.  
"Everyone ready?" Luke asked. Everyone nodded and the game begun. I didn't even know what we were playing but I had to keep drinking everytime I did something they said that involved an activity. I didn't drink so I didn't know about drinking games. Minutes later I walked up to the bar and ordered two beers. I turned to my right half expecting to see Tyler there. The bartender put two beers in front of me and charged the price to the chalet.  
I walked back over and put a beer in front of Ashton. "Thank you," Ashton said smiling. Getting Ashton a drink was just a habit. I sat down and another shot glass was put in front of me.  
"Oh no. I don't want to play anymore," I said shaking my head.  
"Come on, we are having fun," Calum slurred.  
"Well, we all know who can't hold their alcohol," Stephan said before downing another shot. Stephanie got up and rushed to the bar. We all looked at each other in question. She returned with two trays. Each tray had six shot glasses on them.  
"Lets play Russian Roulette,"Stephanie said placing a tray in front of me and then Stephan.  
"Wait. Why us?" I asked looking at Stephan and then at Stephanie.  
"Because you two are not showing any signs of a buzz," Rachel said smiling. I sighed and looked at Stephan.  
"I don't think this is a good idea," Ashton chimed in.  
"Oh hush," Michael said. "Ashton and I will play a round also."  
"No, you have to play two rounds," Stephanie said smiling.  
"I'm out," Ashton laughed.  
"Fine," I said nodding. "I will play."  
"Perfect. Instead of drinking water and saying click you will be drinking vodka and saying click and then water and saying bang," Stephanie clarified.  
"You're trying to get us drunk," Stephan laughed as I grabbed a shot glass.  
"Are you worried?" I asked before downing a shot glass. I made a face and put the shot glass down. "Click."  
"Not at all," Stephan said before downing a shot. He put the shot glass down and looked at me. "Click."  
"Click."  
"Click."  
"Click."  
"Bang," Stephan said before laying back in his seat.  
"I think I am now drunk," I slurred together.  
"One more round,"Stephanie said putting another try in front of us.  
"Stephanie," Ashton warned.  
"No," I said stopping him. "I got this."  
"Whenever you say I got this I know you're drunk," Ashton laughed. I leaned in close to him and put my finger to his lips.  
"I got this," I repeated before turning back to Stephan and grabbing a shot. "Click." This time I lost, getting the water and losing. I leaned back in my seat and looked at the others. Calum and Luke were passed out in their seat. Marie and Michael were whispering to each other but they were awfully friendly. Marie's hand was on Michael's leg and Michael's hand was on Marie's knee. Stephanie, Marie, and Stephan were as drunk as me. Rachel was laughing, holding a beer. Ashton was the most sober out of all of us.  
"Alright. I think it is time to go home,"Ashton said standing up. He picked me up, bridal style as he got everyone's attention and then started walking back to the chalet. The bar was almost empty by the time we left. Along with the streets and shops. Ashton carried me all the way home and up to my room. He put Rachel and I in bed and then left to his room. I closed my eyes and then turned around, realizing that Rachel was there and not Ashton. I slipped out of bed and moved down the hall to his room.  
I opened the door and walked in. When I did see Ashton I closed the door and walked to the bathroom. I heard the shower so I decided that is where Ashton was. I walked over to the shower and pulled the curtain back. Ashton jumped and turned around,surprised to see me there. "Terry, what are you doing here?" He asked as I pulled my shirt off.  
"I came to shower with you," I said unbuttoning my pants.  
"You can't do that," Ashton said turning the water off and grabbing a towel.  
"Why not?" I slurred. "I thought we were married. Wait. Is is because you don't have a condom? I have some of those in my bathroom. I can go get them. Don't move."  
"No. That's not it," Ashton said grabbing me by the shoulders.  
"Don't you want to make love to me?" I asked wrapping my arms around Ashton's waist.  
"Yes, but you're drunk. I am sure if you were sober you would not want what you want right now," Ashton said grabbing my arms and putting them by my sides.  
"Oh you know that's not true," I laughed. "I can't sleep without you. I can only think about how you kiss me and how you kiss my neck when we are in the mood." I moved my hand down to Ashton's towel, but before I could take if off he stopped me.  
"Terry, I love you more than anything in the world, and if you weren't mad at me and we were sleeping in the same room I might go along with this, but that's not the case," Ashton said leading me back to the room. He sat me down on the bed and walked over to his suite case. "I respect you too much to take advantage of you." Ashton turned around and saw that I had taken off my pants and got under the covers, ready to lay with Ashton. Ashton put a shirt on me and then walked over to the other side. He got in and I moved closer to him.  
"At least kiss me goodnight," I whispered. Ashton looked down at me and stared. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. He cupped the side of my face. Even though I was drunk I felt all of the passion and love that Ashton had for me in that one kiss. I never wanted it to end, but all good things have to end. He broke away and then kissed my forehead before wrapping his arm around me and laying down. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, happy that I could finally have a good nights sleep.  
*  
The next morning I got up and saw that I was in Ashton's bed. Everything from last night hit me. I silently cursed myself for getting drunk as I got up and walked to my room. I quietly closed the door and laid back down inmy bed next to Rachel. I was glad that she was still sleeping. "How is Ashton?" She asked as a smile appeared across her face.  
"Damn it,"I said shaking my head. "I do not want to talk about it at all."  
"You didn't sleep with him did you?" Rachel asked opening her eyes and looking at me. I grabbed my forehead, a major headache just hit me.  
"NO," I said standing up. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed some water. I took a sip as I started the shower. There was a knock on the door, making me wince. I walked over and silently opened the door. Michael was standing there with my clothes from last night. I took them from him and then closed the door.  
"Who was that?" Rachel asked sitting up.  
"An idiot," I said throwing my clothes on the edge of my bed and walking into the bathroom. I stepped in the shower and took my time washing myself and letting the water calm me. When I was done I got dressed and followed Rachel down to the kitchen. I sat down on the bench, that was at the table, next to Marie and Bella. I looked down the table and saw Ashton staring at his plate, next to Luke and Calum.  
"How is your head?" Bella whispered.  
"It's killing me," I said smiling. I looked over to Stephan, Marie, and Stephanie and saw that they were grabbing their heads and wearing sunglasses. I laughed and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and up to the refrigerator. I pulled the carton of milk out and turned to the island. Emma ran in to object but I held my hand up. "Emma, I appreciate all that you do for me, but I can get myself a glass of milk."  
"Alright then," Emma said smiling. She grabbed the pitcher of orange juice and walked back out. I smiled and grabbed a glass to pour the milk in. I grabbed some strawberries and some bananas.  
"Is that your cure for a hangover?" Ashton asked walking in. I froze and then turned around to see Ashton leaning up against the door frame.  
"Sorry about last night," I simply said before turning around.  
"It's alright," Ashton said walking up to the island. "I still love you."  
"There's one of us," I said under my breath. I didn't mean for Ashton to hear me but he froze and looked at me.  
"You don't love me?"Ashton asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well no. I mean yes," I said shaking my head. "I don't know. How am I supposed to trust you now?" I took a bite of a strawberry and then turned back to the refrigerator. I put the milk back and then turned around to look at Ashton and saw him looking at me.  
"Can we talk?" Ashton asked. I sighed and nodded. Ashton led me out to the balcony and up to the railing. I looked out at the fresh blanket of snow and then at the trees.  
"You know, if you would have just asked I probably would have said yes," I said just above a whisper.  
"I know," Ashton said. I looked at him. "Stephan told me."  
"I am not telling Stephan anything anymore," I chuckled. "I don't know what it is but it is like we were just meant to be together. Like someone put me on this earth to find you for my missing puzzle piece, and I am now realizing how crazy I am sounding."  
"No, you don't sound crazy. You sound like you believe in something," Ashton said looking out at the snow. "It's what I believe in too. I spent two day fingering out how to tell you about everything."  
"I hope you came up with something really good," I said looking at him.  
"I just decided to start from the beginning," Ashton said nodding. "When I was younger I always knew that I was going to grow up and become king of this society. I knew that I was going to have to find the one by the age of eighteen and have to marry her soon after that, but when I was younger I never thought about it like that. I have thought that two people were just made for each other. I thought that my parents were just delusional, but my mum kept telling me that I would find her."  
"You're a prince?" I asked, still stunned that I never knew.  
"Yes," Ashton said nodding. "I thought Christopher told you about the social status.  
"I didn't think that he was serious!" I yelled looking at him.  
"Oh well I have to explain a whole other side," Ashton sighed. "I am a prince of a society that no one really knows about. There are some things that are not as explainable but we are the highest family, out of four. Tyler's family is one of the four. My great great great great grandmum had three children. Each for a necklace when they were younger and were told that when you found the right one for you and made love to them it would never come off, signaling that they were made for you. That they were supposed to be with you. Each of the three children tried and found the one that was made for them.  
When I asked how it worked my father told me that a witch had given my grandmother them, helping keep our reign going. So, something happened that night when I first kissed you that I just knew. I knew that I needed to be with you no matter what. I knew, somehow, that you were the one for me. There was like a spark. So when you put the necklace on and we made love that night I knew that it would stay, and I was happy that it did. I want to spend the right of my life spoiling you, making everything up to you in everyway possible."  
"Is this all true?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Every word I told you is true. It was what I was told and what Lauren and Harry were told," Ashton said nodding.  
"Why am I so important?" I asked looking at Ashton. "Why is having me by your side so important?"  
"Because it show the people that I am ready to take the throne and take over the business," Ashton said stepping forward. "You are everything not to just me but to everyone else. You make an impression on everyone you meet. You made Marie, Stephanie, and Stephan fall in love with you the moment they met you. Not to mention my mum, Lauren, Harry, Christopher, and Bella, who you just met yesterday." Ashton placed his hand over mine, calming me down.  
"What is Michael?" I asked looking at Ashton, who was closer than before.  
"He is my best mate, along with my body guard,"Ashton said nodding.  
"Is that why he was always around you?" I asked looking at our hands. I couldn't tell him how much I loved his touch. His touch always made me happiest, especially when we were laying together.  
"Part of the reason," Ashton said with a small smile.  
"What about what I want?" I asked pulling away.  
"You can still do whatever you want. You can go to London, go travel the world, become a photographer, save people, whatever you want," Ashton said following me. "You will just have me by your side every step of the way."  
"What if we fall out of love?" I asked turning around. Ashton surprised me by pressing his lips to mine, grabbing the back of my neck so I couldn't pull away. I grabbed Ashton's waist and closed my eyes. Ashton pulled away and laid his head on mine.  
"That will never happen," he whispered. I kept my eyes close so I didn't have to look at Ashton.  
"Are we going to have to have kids?" I asked opening my eyes.  
"Late in the future we can talk about that. Way after we finish college," Ashton said smiling. "Speaking of college." Ashton pulled something out of his back pocket and smiled at me as he handed me an envelope.  
"What's this?" I asked opening the envelope and pulling out some papers. "Holy shit. This is an acceptance letter to Cambridge."  
"Mum grabbed some of your photos and then got our files from your mum and sent them off," Ashton said smiling. "Your letter came in on Saturday, but since everything spiraled downward I didn't get to give it to you."  
"I am going to Cambridge," I said to myself.  
"Look,"Ashton said pulling out a letter.  
"And you're coming," I said smiling. "Does being in your family have anything to do with this?"  
"We make donations to all of the colleges but not yours. You got in with your smarts," Ashton said smiling at me.  
"Okay, this has to be my Christmas present," I said smiling at Ashton.  
"Not quite," He said smiling. I sighed and laughed as Mom stuck her head out.  
"Family is here," She said smiling. "What's that?"  
"My acceptance letter to Cambridge," I said smiling.  
"WHAT!?" Mom yelled running over. "Oh congrats sweetie."  
"Thanks mom," I said smiling.  
"Come on. Let's help everyone get in and then we can tell your father," Mom said smiling. She kissed my cheek and then Ashton's before walking in. I laughed and looked at Ashton before walking into the house and then out to the front where the others were. Rachel, Marie, Stephanie, and Bella were standing on the sidewalk watching the guys help my family grab everything. Emma and Lisa were struggling to help but I think they were more worried about the guys helping them.  
"TERRY! RUBY!" Vicky, my cousin yelled.  
"Who is Ruby?" Bella asked looking at us. I looked at Rachel and saw that she was angry.  
"If she calls me Ruby one more time I'm going to kill a bitch," Rachel said as Luke and Calum passed us with arms full of luggage.  
"You ladies could help," Calum said.  
"Shut it," Rachel and I said focusing on the people taking luggage out of the cars. My Uncle Stew was helping Michael get a rather large suite case out of the back of the van they drove up, and by the looks of it, the box was heavy. Ashton was helping my Aunt Jenna and Aunt Michelle get some wrapped packages out of the back of the car. They kept giving him on after the other so he could barely see over the top.  
I laughed and shook my head before walking over to help him. I grabbed some from the top and smiled at him. "Thank you," He said smiling.  
"Oh Terry darling," Aunt Michelle said smiling. "So lovely to see you and too meet your boyfriend. He is very handy to have around."  
"Thank you," Ashton said making it sound like a question.  
"Yes boy, that was a compliment," Aunt Jenna said walking up and hugging me. "In her own special way."  
"I missed you guys so much," I said looking at Aunt Michelle and then Aunt Jenna.  
"Well where in the hell were you at Thanksgiving?" Aunt Jenna asked holding her arms up. "I had stuff for you and you weren't even there."  
"I will take the blame for that one," Ashton said as Aunt Michelle put more packages in his arms.  
"Already meeting each others families," Aunt Jenna said nodding. "Things must be moving fast."  
"You could say that,"I nervously chuckled.  
"You two are using protection right?" Aunt Jenna asked looking at Ashton and then me.  
"Jenna,"Aunt Michelle gasped.  
"What? It is an acceptable question,"Aunt Jenna laughed. Ashton and I exchanged glances and then started to walk up to the house. Aunt Michelle showed Ashton to her room and disappeared down the hall. I put the packages to the side for Ashton to pick up and then went into the kitchen. I walked up to the storage area to help Lisa and Emma get the decorations out.  
"Sorry, beat you to it," Dad said smiling.  
"Fine," I laughed walking down to the living area. I sat down on the couch and watched as everyone walked in. I hadn't see Vicky yet but saw her talking to Michael. I saw Marie watching them, and she did not look happy about it.  
"How old is Luke?" Stephanie asked walking up to me.  
"Almost seventeen," I answered nodding.  
"Is he dating anyone?" Stephanie asked.  
"I don't believe so," I said smiling. Stephanie thanked me and then walked over to him.  
"There she is,"Jean, my cousin, said walking in. I smiled and ran into her arms. "How are you doing kiddo?"  
"Fantastic. I just got an acceptance letter to Cambridge," I laughed.  
"That's amazing,"Jean said smiling. "Congratulations kido."  
"Where's Brain?" I asked looking around.  
"He should be in soon," Jean laughed. "He is the slowest boyfriend that I have ever had."  
"What about boyfriends?" Ashton asked walking up. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him.  
"This is my boyfriend, Ashton," I said smiling.  
"Nice to meet you,"Jean said smiling and then smiling at me.  
"Come on. I need help helping Brian," Jean said. I looked at Ashton and then pulled him outside to help.


	27. "You're the Last Person I Excpected to See"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 Chapters Left

After everyone got settled in my mom helped Emma prepare our dinner as everyone else helped decorate for Christmas. After the tree was done, which was what Marie, Rachel, Bella, Calum, Jean, and I were in charge of we sat down and had a couple beers. "Are you they are alright out front?" Rachel asked looking at us.  
"There is only one way to find out,"Jean said standing up. We all followed Jean out to the front and saw the guys (Ashton, Brian, Michael, Stephan, Christopher, Luke, Dad, Uncle Stew, Uncle Rick, Uncle Rich, and Stanford,my cousin) putting lights and wreaths up. Ashton was on the top of a latter with David holding the latter still for him. "I see they have gotten along quite nicely."  
"That doesn't surprise me," I said smiling. Jean and I have been best friends since I was five. She is only two years older and travels for a living. Her boyfriend, Brian, followed her as he worked on is laptop.  
"Lights are done!" Uncle Rick yelled from the roof. "Turn them on Luke!"  
"Turning them on!" Luke yelled. He plugged the lights in showing the icicles that were hanging along the gutter and then the lights around the wreaths. There were lights that went up the walkway to the house and then lights that twisted around the banister of the two balconies and the porch.  
"Alright boys! I think it's time to go in and drink some hot chocolate," Dad yelled getting down off of the roof with Uncle Rick.  
"As long as their is rum in mine I like that idea," Uncle Rich said helping Ashton and Stanford with the latters. Brian walked up to Jean and pressed his lips to hers.  
"Terry, I approve of your boyfriend," Brian said turning to me.  
"I am glad you approve," I chuckled as Ashton and Luke walked up to me. Ashton smiled and wrapped his arm around my neck and kissed my head.  
"Lets go get some hot chocolate," He said smiling at me. Everyone made their way inside and to the living area where Lisa had hot chocolate waiting for us. I sat down and grabbed a mug before leaning back in my seat.  
"So what are the plans for the vacation?" Jean asked as Stanford sat down.  
"Ski, relax, and more skiing," Rachel said smiling.  
"But we are going to go shopping and have fun right?" Jean asked.  
"Because you need to go shopping," Brain said smiling. Jean lightly hit his shoulder and then grabbed a mug. I looked at Michael and Marie. Everyone looked so happy. I stood up and walked into the kitchen and then out to the balcony. The ski lodge had closed for the night so no one was out and it was quiet. The only sound you could hear was the wind.  
I took a sip of my hot chocolate and moved down the the porch before I pushed some snow off of the banister and leaned against it, making myself comfortable. I sighed as Ashton walked out and over to me. "What are you doing out here?" He asked walking out to me. "Especially without anything warm on."  
"I needed to think," I said putting my mug down. "Everything is so hot and loud with all of those people. Kind of makes me wish I was in a tower again."  
"We will have to live there," Ashton whispered. "Then you will always have a place to escape to."  
"That sounds wonderful," I said smiling to myself. Ashton wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his body.  
"You know I never got a dance," Ashton whispered.  
"I never promised you a dance," I said turning around. Ashton smiled and leaned down pressing lips to mine. I grabbed Ashton's sides as he broke away so that our noses were touching. I opened my eyes and looked into Ashton's. Before I could move Ashton pressed his lips to mine, with more force, as he pulled my body to his. I grabbed Ashton's face as he stepped back, pinning me against the wood column. He grabbed my wrists and pinned my hands above my hand.  
Ashton broke away and kissed my chin before looking at me. "You always owe me a dance."  
"Says who?" I asked smiling. Ashton leaned in and kissed me again before stepping back, pulling me to him.  
"I do," He simply said. He pulled his phone out and played In April, but Johnny Flynn.  
"Have you gone through my music?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I just took a peek,"Ashton said as we started to sway back and forth.  
"I hate you," I laughed.  
"No you don't" Ashton said smiling."It's the exact opposite." I didn't say anything as we continued to dance. There was a question that I was scared to asked, but Ashton did instead. "Where are we at?"  
"I don't know Ashton," I sighed. "I don't know if I can trust you again."  
"That's understandable," Ashton said nodding. "I will just have to spend the rest of my life making everything up to you."  
"But then on the other hand I miss being with you. I miss sleeping next to you and being able to kiss whenever I want," I said looking at Ashton as I played with the bottom on his hair.  
"I am yours. Forever and Always. Always," Ashton whispered. He pressed his lips to mine for a no breath kiss. We stayed like that for minutes until I broke away to breathe and then reconnected our lips. Ashton picked me up and sat me down on the banister. Ashton pulled away and moved some hair out of my face. "I love you."  
"Ashton. Terry," Marie said opening the door. She walked out and looked at us. "Sorry, but dinner is ready."  
"We are coming," I said jumping down and walking into the house. Ashton followed, holding my mug that I forgot. I walked into the dining room and took my place next to Jean and across from Marie. Ashton took his seat next to me and across from Luke.  
"Good. Everyone is here," Dad said smiling. Everyone got their food ready and then began to start talking. Everyone started congratulating Ashton and I into getting into Cambridge. I looked at Ashton and saw him smiling at me. I turned forward and looked at Marie. I was mad at myself for letting kiss me but I wanted it so badly. I took a bite of my whipped potatoes as Ashton grabbed the top of my thigh, lifting my dress a little. I froze before taking another bite and then looking at the long table of family members that had arrived.  
"So tomorrow, I think we should take the copter up the top and have lunch and then ride back down," Mom said smiling. "I think it will be fun. Then we can come back in time for Christmas Eve dinner and then get to sleep in tome for Santa to come."  
"Santa!" Duffy and Quinn, the little ones of the family, yelled.  
"Santa will come for all of us," Ashton said smiling at me and then at Michael.  
"Alright, come on everyone. Eat up so we can go sit by the fireplace and the get to bed," Aunt Michelle said.  
*  
That night I couldn't sleep. Rachel laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep immediately. I was jealous. I pushed the covers back and got out of bed. I walked to my closet and put some slippers on before walking to Ashton's room. I slowly opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind me. The door closed with a click making Ashton look up.  
"You were the last person I would expect," Ashton said as I walked over to the other side of the bed.  
"Really? Were you expecting Vicky?" I asked pulling back the covers and sliding in next to him.  
"I was actually," Ashton said smiling.  
"Shut up," I laughed before laying my head on his chest. "Why are you not wearing clothes?"  
"I told you. I was waiting for Vicky," Ashton said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "No. I just get hot at night." Ashton moved his hand up and down my side, pulling my shirt up a little and then back down each time he moved.  
"It is the middle of December," I laughed as I drew circles on his chest with my fingers.  
"So? Rachel keeps it hot in here," Ashton whispered.  
"Life should be this easy," I whispered.  
"As easy as what?" Ashton asked. I lifted my head and looked at him.  
"As easy as us." Ashton smiled and kissed my forehead before I laid my head back down on his chest. "Even though things are very complicated between us."  
"They don't have to be," Ashton said messing his my hair as he looked at the ceiling.  
"How am I supposed to tell my parents that I am married to a guy that I have bee dating for a couple of month?" I asked looking up at the ceiling.  
"You don't have to tell them right away," Ashton said. "We can tell them when you're ready. If not tomorrow then in two years or three years."  
"Maybe not that long," I said looking at Ashton.  
"Let's just live life together and then decide," Ashton said grabbing my hand and playing with my fingers.  
"Am I going to have to do anything?" I asked.  
"Nothing more than what you did at the mansion this past time you were there," Ashton said. "Maybe sit in a meeting or two."  
"I think I can manage that," I said looking at Ashton's knuckles. They were healing but still looked bad. "What happened to your knuckles?"  
"Oh. I ran into Tyler at the hotel on Friday and I hit him," Ashton said lifting his hand up so we both could see his knuckles. "I also hit a brick wall."  
"Do your knuckles still hurt?" I asked running my fingers over the wound.  
"Sometimes," Ashton said as I grabbed his hand. I pressed my lips to Ashton's knuckles. "Now they feel all better."  
I laughed and sat up to look at him. I hesitated as I leaned into Ashton, but eventually pressed my lips to him. Ashton deepened the kiss and grabbed my thigh. I broke away and kissed him again before laying my head back on his chest. "Are we going to have to live in the mansion all of the time, because I saw myself living somewhere warm," I said grabbing Ashton's hand.  
"We can buy a house in Florida," Ashton said nodding. "We are close to family and then can go father away."  
"I like that idea," I said smiling.  
"I like any idea as long as I am with you," Ashton said making me smile.  
"Shut up and go to sleep," I laughed.  
"Alright, alright," Ashton chuckled. He laughed and put his free hand behind his head. I fell asleep instantly. I woke up shortly after falling asleep, seeing that it was almost eight thirty. I stayed still and listened to Ashton breathing before getting up and walking back to my room. I walked straight into my closet and grabbed a gray sweater and skinny jeans.  
"Where are you going?" Rachel asked getting up as I walked up to the door.  
"Down to breakfast. We are taking the helicopter up to the top of the mountain and someone has to help get it ready," I said before opening the door and walking out.  
"Oh shit," Rachel said getting up. I heard her fall to the ground before I started walking down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Marie and Christopher there.  
"Morning," Marie said smiling.  
"Good morning,"I said smiling to the both of them.  
"You know right?" Christopher asked.  
"Know what?" I asked looking at Marie.  
"That she like Michael," Christopher whispered.  
"Oh yeah. I knew that," I said nodding. "Everyone knows it except you two."  
"This is not why I came down early this morning?" Marie huffed.  
"Then why did you?" I asked as Christopher packed a basket of food.  
"To see how you and Ashton are doing," Marie said smiling. "I saw you guys kiss yesterday and then saw you walking out of his room this morning."  
"I don't know," I said shaking my head. "I just don't know if I can trust him. There are several flaws."  
"You took that a witch crafted your necklace very well,"Christopher nodded. "That surprised me the most."  
"So what happened with Lauren? She's a girl. It's not like her husband is going to wear a necklace," I asked sitting down on a stool.  
"It doesn't really matter except for the first born. That is why Ashton is taking over the business," Marie said eating a grape. Christopher swatted her hand and she sent him a look. "But she can create the necklace into a watch, ring, or whatever kind of accessory she thinks will best fit him."  
"That makes sense," I said nodding as Luke came bounding down the stairs with Calum and Brian right behind him.  
"Morning family," Brian said walking to the cabinet. Jean showed a couple minutes after with Rachel and Stephanie by her side. Soon Aunt Michelle and Mom came down and after them Ashton.  
"Morning," He said walking up to me. He kissed my head before grabbing an apple and then a water.  
"Where are you going?" I asked turning to see Brian walk up to him.  
"Brian, Stanford, and I are going to take a run in the snow," Ashton said smiling.  
"Be back before eleven," Mom said smiling. I turned and looked at her like she was crazy and then turned around.  
"Have fun," I said nodding.  
"Alright girls and guys lets get this trip ready," Mom said turning to us. Everyone exchanged a look and then got up as Mom gave us a job to do.


	28. "You Really Would Have Said Yes"

"How was your run?" I asked as Ashton came down the stairs, dressed and ready to go.   
"It was nice, but I forgot something this morning," Ashton said smiling.  
"And what was that?" I asked looking at him. Ashton quickly leaned in and kissed me.  
"Good morning," He said pulling away. I rolled eye eyes and grabbed my jacket. We walked out of the door and to the car, getting in with my Aunt Michelle.   
"Are you guys sure you're ready?" Aunt Michelle asked.   
"For the fifth time yes," Jean said in annoyance.   
"Then we are off," Aunt Michelle said backing out. We started toward the landing pad which would be about five minutes. Ashton grabbed my hand as we listened to the others talked.  
"If we were in a car with Marie, Christopher, Stephan, Stephanie, and Bella we would be having a very different conversation," Ashton whispered.  
"About what?" I asked looking at him.  
"Just about things going on with the families. There is all sorts of drama and other politics going on with trade," Ashton said looking at me. Even though I showed that I didn't want to be in this society I was actually excited to learn about it. I looked out of the window at snow.  
"This place is amazing," Stephanie, who was in the back, said. I laughed as we pulled into the parking lot. Everyone piled out and over to the other car. Marie, Michael, Luke, Calum, Stanford, Mom and Dad got out.   
"Good everyone is here," Mom said smiling. Everyone that was going got into the helicopter and then got settled. Ashton sat next to Michael, letting me sit down next to Rachel and Jean.   
"So, what's the story with you and Ashton?" Jean asked.  
"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her.  
"Well, when I got here you stayed away from him, but then this morning you acted like you were married. What happened?" Jean explained. "What did he do?"  
"It's just some complicated stuff," I said shaking my head. "I would rather not explain it right now."  
"Makes sense, but you can ask me anything," Jean said smiling.  
"I know thanks," I said smiling. I sat the rest of the way in silence. Once we got out and made out way to the top we sat down and started to eat lunch. I looked at everyone as we sat down and then out at the mountains.  
"We should take a picture," Rachel said looking at all of us.  
"Who is going to take the picture?" Luke asked.   
"I will," Emma said taking my phone. We all gathered around and each other and smiled at the camera. When Emma took the picture we all dispersed. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.  
"You look amazing," Ashton said wrapping his arm around me.  
"I am in a snow suite," I laughed.  
"And you are still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Ashton said smiling.  
"Flattering me will get you everywhere," I chuckled. Ashton pressed his lips to mine and then broke away when we heard a click.  
"Here," Emma said handing my phone out. "Sorry. I thought it was a good moment for a photo."  
"Thank you," Ashton said taking my phone from her. I looked at the picture and then looked at Ashton. He sent the picture to himself and then pulled his phone out. I saw that his background was still of my in his boxer briefs.  
"Ashton, change that," I laughed, hiding my face in his jacket.  
"No. I love this picture," Ashton said looking at me. "It's my favorite picture."  
"Oh brother," I said hiding my face again. Ashton laughed and shook his head. He grabbed my hand, making me look up and saw that his lock screen was the picture that Emma just took. "Stop it."  
"You know you like it," Ashton said as we walked over to the circle that had formed.   
"I feel like it should feel more like Christmas," Luke said looking around.  
"That is why I brought Egg Nog and Christmas cookies," Christopher said as Emma pulled them out of the basket. Everyone was handed a cup and then had Emma pour some Egg Nog in the small, plastic cups. I took a sip and I bite of the cookies Christopher packed and looked at him.  
"You are still a very good baker," I said smiling.  
"It makes me so happy to here you say that," Christopher said smiling.   
"Come on. Let's hurry and then go have some fun," Dad said smiling. I took another bite and then looked at Ashton. He looked at me and smiled. He held his cookie up for me to take a bite. I laughed and took a bite and then leaned against him.  
"I can tell you are a fan of cookies," Ashton said looking at me and then looking at his cup. "And here I thought you loved doughnuts."  
"Cookies are okay but doughnuts are the best," I said nodding. "Along with Honey Buns."  
"You are going to be spoiled with sugar," Ashton laughed. "You have a weakness."  
"You should have seen her when she was younger. Whenever we went to the store she had to have a box of doughnuts," Mom said smiling.  
"If her brother were here he would say that she still gets them every time we go out," Dad laughed.  
"Which is not true," I said looking at them.  
"But you do get a bunch of boxes on your birthday," Rachel laughed. "I know because I get you two."  
"Oh hush," I laughed. I laid my head on Ashton's leg and looked up at the sky. "The sky is always brighter up here. I love it."  
"I never realized," Rachel said looking up. I looked at Ashton and then looked away. I bit my bottom lip and then turned back to Ashton.   
"Babe, you are something else," Ashton laughed.   
"So you're calling me babe again?" I asked.  
"I am walking through one door at a time," Ashton said. He smiled and then leaned down and kissed me before turning to Michael to tell him and Stephan something. After everyone finished eating we all stood up and grabbed our boards out of the snow.   
"Here we go," I said putting my goggles on. I looked at Jean, who was riding a snowboard, and then at Marie. I smiled and then started to go down, signaling everyone else to go.  
*  
"Oh shut it," I laughed. "You know that I won this round."  
"That was a tie," Ashton laughed as we walked back up to the Chalet. Everyone was ahead of us and in the house already.  
"Well, what do we do now?" I asked smiling. Ashton looked around and then looked back at me with a smile.  
"Do you want to build a snowman?" He asked. I winced at the reference, making Ashton laugh. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the slopes.   
"What in the hell are we doing?" I asked as Ashton grabbed our boards.   
"I think that we should go one more round. We have time," Ashton said smiling as he handed my board to me. I looked at him and then pulled my phone out. We have three hours until dinner was supposed to be on the table.  
"You're insane," I said watching him.  
"I thought that's what you loved about me," Ashton said turning around. He kissed me and then ran off toward the sloped. I laughed and shook my head before turning around and following him. We didn't go up the mountain too far before deciding to go back down. Once I reached the bottom I sat down to fix my buckles. "Am I too fast for yah?"  
"That is not that case," I said looking at him. Ashton sat down next to me and laid down in the snow. I looked over at him just in time to get a face full of snow that he flicked at me. "Ashton!"  
"Oh sorry love," Ashton said smiling. "I guess you'll just have to get me back."  
"I am not going to do that," I laughed taking my board off of my feet.   
"Oh shit," Ashton said getting up and running away from me. No one was really on the sloped now because a storm was coming in and it was Christmas Eve. I caught up to Ashton and tackled him, making us both laughed. I shoved snow in his face and then got up and ran back to my board.  
Gunther, a guy that worked with the sloped, was there and picking them up. "I will take these back for you. You should hurry and get back."  
"Thanks Gunther," I said smiling. I turned around and saw Ashton running toward me. I laughed and started running further up the mountain. Snow flew on either side of me making me laugh. Ashton hit me in the back with snow a couple of time. I would turn around and throw snow at him, slowing him down.   
As the snow picked up and we ran further up the mountain Ashton would tackle me in the snow and start to roll around with me. I flung snow at Ashton as he crawled over to me. I turned around to crawl away but Ashton grabbed my arm and turned me around, pinning me there.  
"You're full of energy," Ashton said through his heavy breathing. "You should save that energy for other things."  
"Like what?" I asked grabbing some snow.  
"I can think of a few things," Ashton said leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I shoved the snow in Ashton's face, scaring him. I laughed and sat up as Ashton shook the snow out of his hair. "Alright. Alright. You win."  
"I didn't know this was a competition," I said looking at him. I crawled over into his lap as the snow picked up.  
"Everything is a silent competition to you,"Ashton laughed. He kissed me and then looked around. We could barely see five feet in front of us.   
"We should probably find our way back," I said keeping close to Ashton.   
"We will in a minute," Ashton said pulling his glove off and digging around in his pocket.   
"What? Why wait?" I asked looking around and then looking at Ashton. He was holing a small box up. In the middle of the box there was an engagement ring that had a single diamond in the middle, with two small rubies on either side.  
"Terry, will you marry me?" Ashton asked. I looked at him and then back at the ring.  
"Yes," I said nodding.  
"You really would have said yes," Ashton laughed as I pulled my glove off. He put the ring on my finger and then leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I cupped his face with the hand that didn't have a glove on and then broke away. "Come on. Let's get back."  
Ashton stood up and pulled me up so we could run back to the house. It wasn't my first time being stuck in a snowstorm so it didn't take me long to find the house. By the time we got back dinner was over and everyone was asleep. Ashton quietly closed the doors and then pulled me up to his room.   
He pulled me in his room and then closed the door behind him. He turned around and crashed his lips to mine, wasting no time. He unzipped my jacket and pushed it off to the floor. I pulled my body to Ashton's and then moved my hands to Ashton's belt. I undid his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. I grabbed Ashton's jacket, trying to finger out how it worked as Ashton ran his hands under my sweater and up my back and then tracing the hem of my pants.   
"Let me get it," Ashton laughed. He looked at me and then back down at his jacket. "Your dad gave me the most difficult jacket."  
I laughed and turned around to walk over to the bed. Instead of sitting down I walked over to the window. I turned around and saw Ashton pulling his coat and sweater off as he walked over to the bed. I turned around and grabbed the sides my sweater, lifting them up and down as I walked over to the edge of the bed. I looked at the door and then at Ashton. Just laughed when he looked at me.  
"What?" I asked lifting my sweater up a little more as I moved my hair to one side as I straddled Ashton.   
"You're perfect," Ashton said smiling.   
"No one is perfect," I whispered as Ashton grabbed the sides of my sweater. Ashton kissed me and then my neck.   
"In my eyes you are," Ashton whispered against my neck. I wrapped my arms around Ashton as he crashed his lips to mine, making me moan. Ashton pulled away and pulled my sweater over my head and looked at me. "Absolutely perfect."  
I laughed and pressed my lips to Ashton, making him lay down. He held me on top of him, running his hands up and down my sides before reaching for my bra's clasp. Ashton sat up, pressing my body to his as he turned us around and laid me down. I put my hands above my head, soon greeted with Ashton's as he kissed my neck and then my chest. He moved his hands down to the button on my pants.   
I slipped my tongue into his mouth as Ashton unbuttoned my jeans and then pulled them down. I did the same with Ashton and played with his waistband. Ashton moaned, making me smile. "No teasing," Ashton breathed.   
"That's all of the fun," I said looking at Ashton. He smiled and bit his bottom lip as he grabbed my breast. I pressed my lips to Ashton's again, hiding my moan. I slipped Ashton's boxer briefs down and pulled the covers up, not wanting to wait any longer.


	29. "Kind of Got Taken"

I looked at the ceiling as Ashton played with my hand. "I missed that," Ashton whispered.  
"Because that was so long," I said looking up at him. He smiled and kissed me before laying down and looking at then ceiling again.   
"A week without you felt like a year without happiness," Ashton whispered. I grabbed Ashton's hand and then looked up at him. I felt him play with the ring that he gave me.   
"So, are we going to get to have a honeymoon that we want, or is it planned already?" I asked smiling.   
Ashton laughed. "We get to plan it. Well, I do."  
"Isn't it a trip for both of us?" I asked looking at him.   
"Yes, but since I am taking you I get to plan it. Think of it like a surprise," Ashton said smiling. I could hear the smile in his voice.   
"I hate surprises," I laughed shaking my head.   
"You're going to hate living with me then," Ashton said intertwining our legs more.   
"I figured," I laughed. Ashton sat up and kissed me before getting up and walking to the bathroom. I heard the water start to run and looked at the time. It was almost three in the morning. "Ashton, I am going to go back to my bed."  
"What?" Ashton asked walking out of the bathroom. I grabbed my shirt and then looked at him.   
"I am going to go back to my room," I said grabbing my pants.   
"No. Stay the night," Ashton said walking over to me.   
"I can't. I have to get ready early tomorrow," I said looking at him.  
"And you can't do that here?" Ashton asked walking over.   
"Well yes, but," I started.   
"But nothing," Ashton said grabbing my jeans out of my hands."You're staying in bed with me." Ashton kissed me before laying down in bed. I laid down next to him and grabbed his hand. Ashton immediately started to play with my hand making me smile. "I love you."  
I froze and thought about what to say. "I love you too," I said before closing my eyes and falling asleep. Shortly after I fell asleep I was awaken by Quinn running in our room. Ashton and I sat up and looked at the door. I was glad that I put my shirt on. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Ashton and then the clock. "I don't want to get up."  
"Come on," Ashton said. I felt Ashton push the covers down and then get up. Everything was quiet and still until Ashton kissed me to wake me up.   
"Fine," I laughed getting up. There was a knock at the door making men get up and walk into the bathroom.   
"Terry," Marie said walking in. "I bring clean clothes."  
"How did you know that I was here?" I asked walking out of the bathroom. I turned and looked at Ashton. "Did you just assume that I was going to sleep with you after you proposed and then told everyone about it?" Ashton and Marie frozed and looked at each other. "You're unbelievable."  
I grabbed the clothes from Marie and then walked down the hall and to my room in underwater and a t-shirt. Luke and Michael walked out of their room just as I walked past them to my room. At that point I didn't care. I walked in and closed the door behind me waking Rachel up. Rachel sat up and looked at me as Stanford walked out of the bathroom.   
"What?" I asked looking at her and then Stanford.   
"Morning," Stanford said smiling. I looked at Rachel and then at Stanford before walking into the bathroom and then closing the door. I changed into the sweater and yoga pants Marie brought and then looked at my hands. I moved my ring to the right and then walked down the stairs and to the couch, where the younger ones were wanting to open presents. Marie, Michael, Bella, Christopher, Stephan, Stephanie, and Ashton came down a couple minutes later followed by Jean and Brian.  
I got up and walked into the kitchen, where Emma greeted me with a cup of eggnog. I smiled and took the glass on my way outside. I was surprised when I found my mom out here. "Happy Christmas," she said smiling.  
"Hi," I said walking up to her.   
"I see Emma got you with the drink too," Mom said smiling.   
"I think she knows it's our weakness," I laughed. Mom stopped everything and grabbed my right hand. "Ashton gave it to me."  
"That's beautiful," She said smiling.   
"Thank you. I liked it," I said smiling at the piece of jewelry.   
"You and Ashton seem to be going great," Mom said looked back out at the snow.  
"Yeah," I said nodding. "You gotta love him."  
"Do you? Love him?" Mom asked standing up and looking at me.   
"Yes. I do," I said smiling. "I trust him with anything."   
"I'm glad because your father and I really like him," Mom said hugging me. "I was worried for a second because we didn't see him for a couple of days."  
"No need to worry," I said smiling.  
"Hey you two. Time to open presents," Dad said sticking his head out of the door to look at us. I smiled and walked with Mom into the house and into the room with the tree.  
"Terry," Marie said. I turned around and smiled at her. "Ashton didn't tell me that he was going to propose. I saw you come in last night and just assumed. So please don't be mad at Ashton."  
"Oh. That's nice to know. Thank you and I'm sorry that I yelled at you," I said smiling. I hugged Marie and then walked into the room and sat down next to Ashton and Brian. I smiled when I saw Quinn on Ashton's lap.  
"Terry," Ashton said looking at me.   
"Marie told me," I said leaning back. "I'm sorry I overreacted."  
"You didn't overreact," Ashton said smiling. "I understand. I would have been mad if I was in your position." I smiled and  
kissed Ashton.   
"Eww," Quinn said making us laugh.   
*  
After every one opened presents and ate breakfast we dispersed into little groups and hung out, talking about what we had gotten. I got some jewelry from Marie, Stephanie, and Stephan. Christopher and Bella gave me a painting of the Eiffel Tower, Michael, Luke, and Calum gave me a couple of body lotions and shower gels, and then I got clothes from every one else.   
"I cannot believe you," Ashton said wrapping his arm around me. "You did not have to get me a Rolex."  
"You got me an engagement ring and acceptance letter to Cambridge. I think I needed to," I said smiling.   
"I have one more thing," Ashton said leaning forward.   
"Uh. No more gifts," I said covering my face with my hands.   
"Sorry, babe. I am just the kind of guy to give gifts," Ashton said smiling. I sighed and looked over at the others, who were talking to each other. I needed to talk to Rachel about this morning. Ashton leaned back and wrapped his arm around me. I looked at him and saw that he had a piece of paper in his hands. "This is a song we wrote. Well, are in the process of writing."  
"Is this based off of what you did in the basement at your house?" I asked looking at him. He nodded and smiled at me. "It's not about me right?"  
"Of course it is. Well part of it," Ashton said smiling. I rolled my eyes and looked at the sheet music. "Sing it."  
"I will most certainly not," I said sitting up. "You must be on something if you think that I'm going to sing in front of every one."  
"Besides. Terry and I have plans. We are going to go skiing," Marie said standing up. "Along with Stephanie,Stephan, and Bella."  
"And why did I not know?" Ashton asked wrapping his arm around me.   
"Because it's a girls day," I said looking at him.  
"Stephan is not a girl," Ashton said grinning.   
"Stephan bugged us to come," Marie said grabbing my arm. She pulled me up to my room and then walked to her room. I laughed and shook my head as I walked back in and got changed to go out to the range.   
"Hi," Rachel said walking in and closing the door behind her.   
"I can't talk right now," I said grabbing my Google's and then walking to the door.   
"Just let me talk to you," Rachel said.   
"Maybe when I get back," I said before leaving. Marie and Stephanie were waiting down at the door, along with the others that were going and Ashton.   
"Alright. Have fun," Ashton said smiling.   
"We won't loose her," Stephan said smiling at Ashton and then at me.   
"I wouldn't if you want to live," Ashton laughed. I looked at him and then at the others.   
"Well, let's go have fun on the ski slope," I said before walking out and toward the slopes.   
"So, how are things with Ashton?" Stephanie asked.  
"Can we please talk literally about anything else that doesn't have to deal with Ashton and I?" I asked smiling as we walked up the snow.   
"But we know you have so many questions," Stephan said smiling.   
"And? I am trying not to think about Ashton and I right now," I said nodding.   
"You're not mad at him still. Are you?" Marie asked looking down at her baby blue snow suite.   
"Yes. No. I don't know right now," I said as I strapped my feet into my board. "Can we just have fun and get back for dinner?" I asked. "It's only nine thirty so we can be back by twelve."  
  I started to smile as Marie talked to Stephan about something that was happening in the spring, which meant that Ashton and I would have to go back to London, or somewhere where they were going to be having this event, but something started to irk me. I felt like I was being watched. I stopped in the middle of the snow and turned around too looked at the trees and the few people that were out on the slopes. “Terry,” Stephanie said grabbing my arm.  “Terry. What’s wrong?”  
  “Nothing. I feel like someone is watching me,” I said looking at the trees and then turning to Marie. She was looking out at the trees and then back at me. She smiled and nodded.  
“You’re with us. Come on. Let’s go up and then come back down,” Marie said smiling. I looked back out at the trees before turning around and walking up the hill. I stayed absolutely quiet the rest of the way up the hill and then didn’t participate on the betting of who was going to be the first one down.  
  “Terry. Are you alright?” Bella asked looking at me. I looked behind us and saw two guys looking at us. When they saw me looking at them they looked away. I turned back to Bella and smiled.  
  “I am fine. I’m just going to go put my board up and then I’ll meet you at the gate to the house,” I said before turning around and walking to the storage area. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the locker. I heard a branch break behind me, making me jump. I turned around and looked at the woods, but I only saw trees. I turned back around and put my board up, closing the locker and locking it.  
Before backing away I took a breath and stood up straight. I pushed myself off of the locker and into someone. Before I could turn around my mouth was covered by a thick cloth. Arms wrapped around me, keeping me in place. I tried to scream through the cloth but I couldn’t force myself to. I started to close my eyes but forced them open  
  I stepped on a foot, making whoever was holding me let me go. I turned around and grabbed my keys, stabbing them into my assaulter’s stomach. When he buckled over and fell I started to run to the house. Before I could even get away from the lockers someone else grabbed me and turned me around. Before I could get a good look he slapped my across the face, making me fall down and hit my head on one of the lockers. I fell into the snow, my keys beside my head, and then saw blackness.

*Ashton’s POV

  I grabbed a mug of eggnog and scotch, which I heard was a family recipe, and then walked back out to the living room to sit with Rachel, Brian, Jean, Christopher, and Stanford. I took a sip of eggnog and then looked at the clock. “They were supposed to be back thirty minutes ago,” Christopher whispered.  
  “That’s not helping,” I whispered. I grabbed my arm, trying to keep myself from worrying. I heard the door open, making myself relax when I heard Marie's voice. My relaxation went away when I heard them whispering and then saw her face along with the others. When Marie saw me she stopped and forced a smile.   
"Ashton, can I talk to you?" She asked. I looked at Michael, who had just walked in, and then at Christopher.  
"Uh, sure Marie," I said standing up. I followed her outside to the front and looked around for Terry. "Marie, where's my girlfriend?"  
"Uh Ashton," Marie said turning around. I looked at her and then down at her hands, seeing that she was holding Terry's keys and that her hands were stained red. "I'm sorry. She went to put her board away and after a while just heard someone grunt so just went to see if she was alright but when I went over to check on her some guys were loading her into a black van, and she was unconscious."  
"Where is my girlfriend?" I asked again.   
"Marie!" Stephan yelled. Marie turned around and ran toward the side of the house. I followed closely behind, stopping when I saw Stephan sitting in the snow with Bella putting pressure to his side.   
"What the hell happened?" I asked looking at Stephan.   
"I thought you were going to tell him," Bella said shaking her head.   
"I was getting to tell him that!" Marie yelled. She took a deep breath and then turned to me. "When we saw that she was getting out into the can Stephan and Stephanie started to go after him. Well, going after him Stephan got stabbed in the side."  
"Where's Stephanie?" I asked looking around.   
"She kind of got taken," Bella whispered.   
"So my girlfriend and my cousin got taken. This is such a great vacation," I said shaking my head. "Can we please go one vacation without anyone getting taken?"  
"We are going to find them," Marie said smiling. "They can't go far. A snow storm is picking up."  
"And that makes it so much easier for us," I said nodding. I crossed my arms, trying to warm myself, and then turned around and walked in. I walked past every one and up the stairs. I had to ignore the wonderful smells that were coming from the kitchen. I grunted as I walked into my room and grabbed my coat and then my phone. I started to unlock my phone but stopped when I saw the picture of Terry and I, making me freeze.   
"Mate," Michael said walking in. "Lets go. We have to go find Terry, and call the back up."  
"Right. Right," I said getting up. I put my coat on as we snuck out of the back and to the cars. I looked back at the house, wondering how I was going to tell her parents that she had been kidnapped if we didn't find Terry. 

 


	30. Pinned in Pain

I muffled a cry as I looked around the dark, wet, sewer. I looked down at the rusty rod that was sticking out of my thigh and wrapping around my waist, pinning me to the wall. The only light that was in the room was from a grated skylight, which made seeing my wound a lot harder.   
I moved a little and screamed in pain. Tears rolled down my eyes as I tried to call myself down. I analyzed my wounds and what I should try to tend to first. There was a gash on my forehead, my whole arm was bruised, and there was a rod sticking out of my side. The doors crashed opened and a body was thrown on the floor into a puddle of water, making the rats scurry away into the dark.   
I grabbed the rod and looked to see who it was. I knew that there was someone else was in the van with us but I didn't know who it was. "Stephanie?  
"Terry," Stephanie groaned as she got up. She struggled to get up as I held my grip on the rod. Stephanie was only able to get up on her knees and lean against the wall. The good thing about our positioning was that Stephanie and I were in the light and could see each other. The bad thing about seeing each other was that I could see all of Stephanie's injuries. It looked like someone had taken a blade and slapped her across the face with it. "Oh my god. I am so sorry."  
"For what?" I asked trying not to move.   
"I should have stopped them, but I just got on for the ride," Stephanie said trying to free her hands, which were bound with a zip tie. "I think I've been out of the game too long."  
"What do you mean out of the game?" I asked looking at Stephanie and taking deep breaths.   
"I used to have Michael's job before switching to a different department in the family business," Stephanie said like I should have already known this bit of information.   
"What is the family business?" I asked realizing that I have never known what Ashton's family does.   
"Mostly just trade and sell things like goods and clothes," Stephanie said. "Well, that's what I do. Each department has a different thing and I've never really cared to know about any other department."  
"I guess we are never going to know," I said nodding. I bit my lip as I pressed my hand against my side, trying to stop the bleeding.   
"The others are coming to find us," Stephanie said nodding.   
"How do you know?"   
"How do you think they are going to explain that you are not back at the house to Ashton?" Stephanie asked. "Ashton definitely knows by now and is definitely looking for you. Michael is probably talking to security and the others are probably just sitting around going over what happened in this minds."  
"How long have we been gone?" I asked.   
"It's night so long enough for your family to take notice that we are gone," Stephanie said nodding. Then it hit me.   
"What if I never get to see them again?" I asked myself as I looked at the ground. "What if I never get to see them or talk to Rachel? What if I never get to see Ashton again?"  
"That's crazy," Stephanie said shaking her head and slowing her breath down. "Don't think about that. Ashton needs you."  
"Why?" I asked as the doors opened. Three guys walked in. One, in the very front had two behind him. You could tell that he was in charge. He was bigger and meaner looking than the others two. The two in the back looked strong and were big, but didn't look like the brains of the operation.   
"Go ahead and tell her, Stephanie," the main guy said crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at Stephan and saw her glaring back at this guy. She obviously had a hate for him, but who wouldn't if he had just kidnapped you.   
"Because he won't be able to take over the company and would loose the potion of head family," Stephanie said with her teeth clenched.   
"And by the looks of it you have already sealed the bond so be can't find another mate," the main guy said.   
"You make it sound like we are animals," Stephanie said shaking her head.   
"We all are," the main guy said walking over to Stephanie.   
"You people disgust me," Stephanie said shaking her head.   
"Who are you people exactly?" I asked grabbing everyone's attention.   
"Oh, I'm sorry princess. I haven't even introduced myself," the main guys said. "These two people are Stavrous and Adamo. I am Joe, and we are hunters."  
"Pretty stupid giving us your names," Stephanie said shaking her head. "Because when we get out of here we are coming after you."  
"When we saw you at the slopes we knew that one of the three families would be willing to pay more for you," Joe said ignoring Stephanie. "So we captured you and are now getting in touch with the families. So, you will be here for a little while princess. Get comfortable."  
Joe walked over to me and smiled. He traced my lips with his fingers and then ran his finger over my hair making me scrunch my face in disgust. When Rachel Stephanie started to scream for him not to touch me Joe backed away and looked at Adamo.  
Adamo moved to the corner and grabbed a rod from the floor and walked over to Stephanie. He picked her up and stabbed the rod into her side, making me and Stephanie scream. "If you wanted to give us a disease you could have saved us the pain and just looked at us," I said shaking my head.   
"Oh I wouldn't mess with us princess," Joe said before turning around and leaving, Stavrous and Adamo following him out of the door. I looked back at Stephanie, who was silently crying from the pain.   
"How are we going to wait for them to come get us? I don't think that we have time for that," I said looking around.   
"We need to get these rods out of us first, and that's not going to be easy," Stephanie said keeping her hands around the rod. "You've already lost a lot of blood."  
I looked down and saw that my hands were stained in blood, along with both of my arm, jeans, and my shirt that I was wearing. When I put it on this morning the shirt was green, now it was just a really dark red. My snowboarding gear was gone along with my jacket. The freeze temperatures did not help with my fresh wounds.  
"I didn't realize how much I had lost," I said looking back up at Stephanie.   
"You need to stay awake," Stephanie as she looked around her.   
"It's funny that you mention that because I am starting to feel a little tired," I said leaning up against the wall and relaxing. "I can't feel anything."  
"This is not good," Stephanie said putting her hands on the wall behind her. She started to push herself forward, screaming as she moved away from the wall. She stopped before she was a forth there. "We are never leaving the house after this."  
"If we even leave here," I mumbled.   
"We are going to get out of here," Stephanie said staying optimistic about our situation.   
"Is Michael part of the family?" I asked. "I mean he knows about the family but is he part of the family?"  
"No. My sister likes him," Stephanie said shaking her head. "That would be gross. Michael Clifford has only been Ashton's friend since they were young. When they both lived in Australia. Then when they were older Ashton for him a job in the family, which was protecting him. So, Michael gets all of the benefits."  
"Have you ever been to Australia?" I asked trying to stay awake.  
"Only a couple of times. To see Ashton of course," Stephanie said looking around. "You know, Ashton really likes you. I've never seen him act like this ever. Even with other girls that he talked to. He gets flustered around you. It's actually very funny to watch."  
"I get flustered around him? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I asked taking a deep breath. The doors opened again and in walked Stavrous and Adamo.   
"Hey, Terry, isn't Adamo just Adam in Italian?" Stephanie asked making the two walking building look at her.   
"We actually just came to take you into the other room," Stavrous said walking over to her.   
"Where are you taking exactly?" I asked watching them. Stavrous and Adamo turned around and looked at me before turning back around to Stephanie. I squeezed my eyes closed and clenched my teeth as they pulled Stephanie off of the rod and then carried her out of the room, closing the door behind them.   
I opened my eyes and looked at the door hoping that they would walk back in. I grabbed the rod that was wrapped around my waist and tried to pull the rod. After I started cry I gave up. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, thinking about what I could do to get out of here.   
*  
A splash of cold water hit me, waking me up. I spit the water out of my mouth and looked in front of me. Stephan still wasn't there and it must have been hours she they took her out. I fell asleep after her screams stopped, not being able to stay awake anymore. I turned my head and saw that Joe was leaning up against the wall next to me.   
"I was already cold," I said shaking my head. "You couldn't have just poked me to wake me up, but I'd much rather be asleep than be here."  
"You're not going anywhere, so I would make yourself at home," Joe said getting up and walking over to the wall across from me.   
"Yeah because I come home and put a rod through my side everyday," I said forcing a smile. Joe chuckled and got up, slowly walking over to me.   
"You have a lot of fight. I like that about you," He said advancing toward me.   
"And you have a lot of creep. I don't like that about you," I said shaking my head. Joe reached me and ran his hand over my head.   
"You know I was thinking. I could tell the families and you were ready taken by another family and you could just stay here with me," Joe said smiling, showing his yellow teeth a little. "Then we could stay here forever."  
I forced a chuckle and then shook my head. "I have school to finish and dreams that I want to accomplish."  
"I'm sorry to tell you, but you aren't going get a chance to finish school or any of your dreams," Joe said putting one of his hands on the wall next to my head and leaned in closer to me. "Because you'll either be with me or with one of the royal families. Either way you will be in an underground room somewhere, never seeing the sun again."  
"That was not on my list of things to do," I nervously chuckled. Joe chuckled and grabbed my cheeks, making me pucker my lips. Before I could do anything he pressed his lips to mine. I grunted and bit down on something, making Joe yell, jump back, and slap me across the face.   
"Stupid bitch," he said under his breath.   
"Oh that gets me kinky in the morning," I said shaking my head. I spit some blood to the side and then looked up at Joe. "Can you just leave me alone now?"  
"Of course princess. Right after I get what I came for," Joe said walking up to me and pressing his body to mine. There was a large crash outside the door making Joe turn his attention to the door. He backed away and walked toward the door, closing them behind him.   
I started to panic and grabbed the rod, trying to pull the rod off of me. I whimpered and started to cry. "Ashton, please come save me," I cried. "What have I done to deserve this?"  
I pulled the rod one more time before leaning back against the wall and closing my eyes. The door opened and I screamed. "Terry. Terry. It's okay, it's me. Michael," he said covering my mouth. I widened my eyes and mumbled through his hand. "I'm going to let you go, but you can't scream."  
I nodded and watched Michael. Once he let my hand go I took a deep breath. "Michael, you have no idea how happy I am to see you," I said as hooked down at the rod. He trident hide his surprise when he saw the rod but it didn't work out.   
"I'm sorry we took so long. It took a while getting in here," Michael said nodding.   
"I'm glad you showed up when you did. I feel like really bad was going to happen to me," I said shaking my head. Michael grabbed the rod and pulled it off my waist. He looked up at me and then looked back at the rod. "What?"  
"Me getting you off is really going to hurt," Michael said nodding. I knew exactly what he meant. He was going to have to pull me off of the rod, and he wasn't going to be able to pull me fast.   
"Just do it," I said grabbing Michael's shoulders. As Michael started to pull be forward I squeezed Michael's shoulders, making him yell as I screamed. After what seemed like days Michael finally pulled me into his arms.   
I buried my face in Michael's shoulder and started to cry as Michael wrapped his arms around me and calmed me down. "Come on. Let's get out of here," Michael said softly as he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me out of the sewer and up the stairs to a grand dining area.   
"We need to get Stephanie," I mumbled as Michael sped up his pace and walked across the dining area.   
"Stephan went to get her," Michael said.   
"We need to make sure," I insisted. Michael sighed in agreement. Michael stopped and turned around, going back down a small dark hallway. Michael walked into a giant, dark jail room where Stephanie was kneeling down, in the middle of the room, with both arm chained to the walls.   
"I told you," I said shaking my head. Michael shook his head as he walked over, placing me down next to Stephanie so I could help unlock her shackles.   
"You're alive," Stephanie said smiling.   
"And you look awful," Michael said walking over to me with the keys.   
"Thanks for keeping it on the down low," Stephanie said as I unlocked a shackle.   
"Guys, I'm starting to feel very tired," I said shaking my head. Michael scooped me up again, Stephanie leaning on him as we walked out of the room and toward the way that Michael and I were walking before.   
I closed my eyes as I buried my face in Michael's chest again. I felt Michael walking up the some stairs and into the cold air. I heard Marie and then I heard Stephan.   
"Ashton," Michael said as I looked up. Stephan and Marie were helping Stephanie into the back of the car that they brought. It was dark out so I almost didn't see Ashton walk up to Michael and I. "Here she is mate."  
"Ashton," I said as Michael handed me to Ashton, allowing me to wrap my arms around him. Ashton leaned in and pressed his lips to mine as he walked to the car. When he pulled away he got into the front seat and kept me on his lap.   
"I am so sorry," Ashton said pushing some hair out of my face. He pressed his free hand on my side, making me wince. "I am so sorry that this happened to you. I wish I could take this all back."  
"Ashton, I am just tired right now," I whispered laying my head on his shoulder. I felt Ashton lift my shirt up and then his hands on my waist before I passed out.


	31. Into the Lodge

My eyes shot opened and I immediately saw a tan and gold sealing the with a small crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. I looked toward the side table and saw painkillers, a clock, and a glass of water. I looked at my arm and saw a thin tube and a packet of my blood type.   
I turned on my back and saw that I was in one of Ashton's shirts and a pair of his boxers. I lifted up my shirt and saw that I had a bandage over the hole that was now in my side. I sighed and ran my hands over the sheets smiling when I realized they were silk. I heard the toilet flush, making me jump.   
I turned toward the door just as Ashton walked out. "You're awake," Ashton said stopping in place when he saw me.   
"Yeah. I'm awake," I said nodding.   
"How are you feeling?" Ashton asked walking over to my side of the bed. He grabbed the painkillers and got two pills to hand to me.   
"Ashton, why are you only in boxer briefs?" I asked taking them from him.   
"Because I was sleeping next to you," Ashton said walking back to the other side of the bed. He lifted the covers and laid down next to me.   
"And did you dress me?" I asked smiling.   
"Would it have been a bad thing?" Ashton asked. I bit my bottom lip and smiled as I shook my head. Ashton smiled and leaned in. "Good."  
Just as I was about to kiss Ashton I felt a sharp pain and backed away. "Probably shouldn't do a lot of moving," I said laying back on my pillow. Ashton moved closer and grabbed my hand. "Where are we?"  
"This is a lodge my parents have in the mountains. Mum doesn't come up here anymore, but it's ours," Ashton said playing with my hair.   
"What do you mean ours?" I asked looking up at him.  
"I mean it is ours so we can come back anytime," Ashton said smiling. "That's why we are in the master bedroom. Also, why clothes that fit you are here."  
"How many houses are we going to have exactly?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Well, we are going to have one in London. We have one in Florida, the mountains, and then in Australia," Ashton said counting on my fingers. "But we can have one where ever you want."  
"I think those will do," I laughed. I looked out of the window and then around the room. The furniture was light brown and gold. The curtains were a light petal pink with chairs and sheets to match.  
"What are you thinking?" Ashton asked grabbing my attention. I turned back to him and smiled.   
"Where do we get some of these sheets?" I asked running my hands over the sheets and to Ashton's waist. I messed with his waist band before slipping my hand in his boxer briefs.   
"Whoa," Ashton said jumping a little. "Alright to get back on the horse are you?"  
"You tell me," I whispered. Ashton looked at me and shook his head before moving closer to me. He cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine. This was the first kiss that Ashton and I shared since I had been back and was fully aware of what was going on, and Ashton showed it.   
His kiss said 'I thought I was never going to see you again, but man am I glad your back'. I grabbed the back of Ashton's neck and kept him from moving away. Ashton got the message and leaned closer, positioning himself over me. He ran his hand up my thigh and under his boxers.   
"I said no sex," Marie said walking in making Ashton and I jump. Ashton moved back down next to me and crossed his arms, clearly upset that we were interrupted.   
"I wasn't going to have sex with her," Ashton said under his breath. I uncrossed his arms and grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together.   
"How are you feeling?" Marie asked sitting down next to me.   
"Uh good. I have a little pain in my side still and I fell a little dizzy sometimes," I said nodding.   
"You lost a lot of blood so you're going to feel funny for a little while, but you can try walking tomorrow," Marie said smiling.   
"What do you mean try?" I asked.   
"Just because you decided to look into medicine doesn't mean that you arena doctor, Marie," Ashton said as Bella and Christopher walked in. I smiled and hugged them, taking the basket of honey buns Christopher brought.   
"Since you lost a lot of blood, and had a pole go through you, I am not sure if you'll be able to use your large motor skills," Marie said playing with the pen that was in her hand. "You also had some large blows to the head. So, you're on bed rest for the mean time. Ashton, of course, has volunteered to stay with you while you're on bed rest."  
"So, how long have I been out?" I asked looking at Marie. Marie looked at Ashton and then at Bella and Christopher. "Tell me."  
"Three days," Ashton said grabbing my attention. "It's December twenty eighth."  
"Do my parents know where I am?" I asked looking at Ashton.   
"I told them I was going to surprise you and take you here for a couple of days but we would he back for New Years," Ashton said playing with my fingers. I laid back and looked at the ceiling and then at Ashton. I saw that his face was scared and bruised, but nothing major.   
"You look well," Stephanie said hobbling in, with Michael as her crutch.   
"You look better than I do," I laughed. Stephanie shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed.   
"I told you they would come and help us," Stephanie said smiling.   
"With perfect timing," I said smiling at Michael.   
"What happened after they took me out of the room?" Stephanie asked. I froze when I thought I felt Joe's hands on me. I grabbed my face and wiped my mouth, trying to remove the memory from my thoughts.   
"I think that a touchy subject," Stephan said walking in. Michael threw a glare his way and then looked back at me. Ashton took my hands in his and held me.   
"We don't have to talk about it now," Ashton said smiling. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder.   
"I think we should give them some privacy for a couple of days," Stephanie said trying to get up. Michael rushed to her side and helped her hobble out of here with every one following them.   
"That's going to be us tomorrow," Ashton said smiling. I nodded and laid back down covering myself with the sheets. "Babe. What's wrong?"  
"I can't get the feeling of him touching me," I said shaking my head. "I want to get them out of my head. I want to hurt him for touching me."  
"Babe, come out for a moment," Ashton said. I didn't move. When Ash realized it was no use he got under the covers with me. 

  I laid my head down on Ashton’s chest and took a breath. “Can I ask you something?” I asked grabbing his hand.

  “Anything,” Ashton whispered.

  “Why did they take me?” I asked looking up at him. “He said something about you not coming into power without me.”

  Ashton nervously chuckled. “See, without you I can’t take my mum’s place and one of the other families will come into power. You are very important to me, and for more than one reason.”

  “Well, why wouldn’t you be able to?” I asked looking back at our hands.

  “In the eyes of the people to be a good leader you need to have someone next to you to show that you are ready to be a leader,” Ashton said stroking up and down my arm. “We are told when we are younger that we will find someone and they will be there for you to love, to understand, and to help you through everything.”

  “Does everyone find their person?” I asked tracing my finger down Ashton’s stomach and in a circle.

  “Well, not everyone does. I’m just lucky that I found mine,” Ashton said smiling. I looked up at Ashton and smiled. I quickly pressed my lips to his and then laid back down. I looked around the room and then sighed. “What’s the matter?”

  “Ashton, I can’t sleep,” I mumbled. Ashton moved and I sat up to rub my hands over my face. I straightened my back when I felt Ashton run his hands up my back and to my shoulders.

  “Does that hurt?” Ashton whispered in my ear.

  “Not particularly,” I said grinning.

  “What does that mean?” Ashton chuckled. I laughed as Ashton moved my hair to one side. He lightly pressed his lips to my neck making me smile.

  “Ashton, I am disgusting,” I laughed. “I just woke up from sleeping for three days and I haven’t even bathed.”

  “You’re not disgusting,” Ashton said kissing my neck. “Marie and Bella bathed you yesterday.”

  “That makes me feel better,” I said wrapping my hair in a ponytail.

  “Hey, you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen,” Ashton said smiling.

  “Are you going to suck up like this for the rest of our lives?” I asked laughing.

  “Probably. Should I stop?” Ashton asked laughing.

  “Never. Never stop,” I laughed. Ashton shook his head and slowly cupped my face, bringing me closer to him. I closed my eyes as I pressed my lips to his. I laid down, pulling Ashton with me.

*

  “Alright, you’re doing great,” Marie said as I put my feet down on the wood floor. I took a deep breath and started to stand up, wincing as I put all of my weight on my feet. I started to fall to the side, but Ashton caught me and helped me up.

  “You’re doing great,” Ashton said smiling as I stood up. I nodded and then took a deep breath as I steady myself. I pushed myself off of Ashton and grabbed Marie. All of the tubes were out of me so I could change and shower later today. I held onto Ashton and Marie as I took a step and then another one. When I took another one I fell into Ashton’s arms.

  “I told you that you wouldn’t get this right away,” Stephanie said as she sat up. “I’m still using Michael to walk around and quite frankly it’s annoying. Marie won’t shut up about it.”

  “Not true,” Marie objected. I shot them both a look and then looked at Ashton.

  “Maybe we should just give up,” I said shaking my head.

  “You never quit,” Ashton said shaking his head. “Plus, I have a surprise for you when you can walk.”

  “Oh that makes me want to just skip around the room,” I said sarcastically.

  “No need to be harsh,” Michael said before taking a bite of apple.

  “She’s trying to walk,” Marie said looking at Michael. “She has a right to be snappy and upset. She was kidnapped for goodness sake.”

  “Shut it!” I yelled making everyone stop talking. “Everyone that is not Stephanie please get out.”

  “Look what you did,” Michael said as everyone moved toward the door. Ashton sat me down on the bed and then kissed my head before leaving. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my head.

  “What’s the matter?” Stephanie asked pulling herself to me to sit next to me.

  “Everything,” I said shaking my head. “Everything is the matter. Just this whole situation is making me think about the future. Myself and my family. What if something bad happened to them? What if something bad happens to Ashton or you guys?”

  “Look,” Stephanie said sighing. “I can’t guarantee anything. Not even my own safety, but I can guarantee this. You and Ashton were supposed to be together, otherwise he wouldn’t have given you that necklace. You see we have all gone through this before, it’s not new. Neither is the fact that you’re worrying about this.

  I remember Anne went through the exact same thing, because Ashton’s dad didn’t tell her. You just have to get through this together, which I know that you can because you’re strong. I have proof of that. You went through this whole ordeal without dying, begging for death, or are letting this whole thing get in your way.”

  “Ashton’s parents aren’t together anymore,” I said turning to Stephanie.

  “That’s what you got from my whole speech?” Stephanie asked. “You’re strong and can get through anything, including this walking thing. That’s what you were supposed to get. I thought you were smart.”

  “I got it. I got it,” I said sitting up straight. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I looked at the ground and then got up. I stumbled over to the dresser and then over to the door.

  “I hate to say it, but I told you,” Stephanie said under her breath.

  “You do not,” I said before opening the door. I stumbled out of the room and up against the wall. I looked out of the window and saw that people were outside and looking out at the woods. I started to wobble my way down the hallway and to a staircase. I smiled when I saw everyone sitting down by the fireplace. Ashton was laughing but briefly looked up at me before turning back to the others. When he realized that he had seen me he turned and looked at me.

  “Terry,” He said standing up. “You’re walking.” 

  “I had no idea,” I said nodding. Ashton smiled and ran up the stairs as I tried to walk down them. Ashton wrapped his arm around me as Michael ran past us to help Stephanie, who was yelling for help. Ashton helped me down the stairs and to the couch so I could sit next to Christopher.

  “You’re looking well,” Bella said smiling at me.

  “Thanks. I am feeling a lot better,” I said smiling. Ashton grabbed my hand and set out hands on his knee. Marie handed me a mug of what smelt like tea and a bit of scotch. I sat back and took a deep breath, feeling all of the tension leave my body. I took a sip of tea and listened to Stephan and Ashton talk about politics. I took another sip and listened as the others had a completely different conversation. I was starting to get bored, and Ashton took a notice to that.

  “Babe, why doesn’t Marie help you get ready and then I will take you to the surprise that I have for you,” Ashton said turning to me.

  “Am I going to like this?” I asked smiling.

  “As long as you like outside, which I know that you do,” Ashton said smiling. I laughed as Marie helped me up and to my room. She closed the door behind us and let me walk to the bathroom. I took my hair out of the ponytail and then ran my fingers through my hair.

  “I look god awful,” I said shaking my head. “Why does Ashton love me?”

  “Because you are a great person,” Marie said walking in holding a magenta sundress. “And because you look amazing in magenta, or any variation of purple.”

  “Why did you ever leave fashion?”  I laughed.

  “Because I feel like I could do some more for the world,” Marie said smiling as she held up the dress to me. “Now let’s get you ready for a date.”

  I laughed and shook my head and laughed as I looked in the mirror as Marie ran her hands through my hair. After the washing of the hair, the makeup, the dressing, and then the jewelry picking I was able to stand and walk almost all by myself. Most of the pain was in my eyebrows, so my legs were not my main concern. There was a knock at the door making Marie clap and go into a panic.

  I rolled my eyes and walked to the door. “Well you look lovely,” Ashton said smiling.

  “I had no choice. Apparently sweat pants and a t-shirt are not appropriate for a date with your husband,” I said shaking my head.

  “First it was boyfriend, then fiancé, and now husband. I think you’re getting comfortable with me,” Ashton said walking in and smiling.

  “Let me just grab my shoes,” I said stepping back into the room.

  “No need for shoes,” Ashton said grabbing my hand to stop me. I looked at him and then looked back into the room before Ashton pulled me out of the room and down the hall.

  “Now where you tell me where we are going?” I asked. “Especially since I don’t need shoes and it’s freezing outside.”

  Ashton grabbed my waist, letting me put some weight on him. “It is going to be amazing.”

  “Whatever you say,” I said nodding. Ashton walked me down to the stairs, carried me down the stairs, and then walked us down another hallway and to a door. He smiled at me and then opened the door. I walked into a room that had grass as the ground, the blue sky as the ceiling, and the room temperature made it feel like it was summer. “What is this place?”

  “This is a room that my dad made,” Ashton said walking over to a set of controls. He hit a couple buttons and starts appeared in a night sky. “I love the outdoors so much that when we came here I would always be so upset that we were here because I couldn’t leave the house without a bunch of layers. So, he made this room for me.” 

  “How sweet,” I said smiling. Ashton grabbed my hand and pulled me across the grass and to a picnic blanket.

  “The grass is real,” Ashton said sitting down. “But the walls act as windows so we can look outside but no one can see in. Also, we can change the temperature the time of day.”

  “This is amazing,” I said smiling. I looked at Ashton and then at the basket as he laid down on the blanket. “Why didn’t you ever tel me that your dad did the same thing with your mom?”

  “Where did you hear that?” Ashton asked looking at me.

  “Stephanie told me when I asked everyone to leave the room,” I said looking at them. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

  “I just didn’t want it to seem like it ran in the family,” Ashton said shaking his head. “I feel like a fool about the whole thing and I didn’t want to seem like a bigger fool because of my family.”

  “Ashton, you wouldn’t have looked like a fool,” I said shaking my head. “You would look like a complete idiot if you let your children to do that. I just don’t what happened to me to happen to your kids as well.”

  “Why do you keep referring to them as my kids?” Ashton asked looking at me. “You do realize that it take two people to have kids right?”

  “I know that,” I said suddenly flustered. “I just-“

  “You just what?” Ashton asked sitting up. “I thought that I made this clear Terry. You and I are already married, and we are just acting like we are not because you’re too scared of commitment.”

  “I’m scared of commitment?” I asked raising an eyebrow. “Ashton, we are not even eighteen yet and we are married already. Does that not strike you as odd? I didn’t want to be married at seventeen. I never wanted this and I never wanted to have kids.” Ashton’s face dropped when I said that I didn’t want to have kids.

  “What?,” Ashton said running a hand through his hair.

  “Ashton, after all that has happened I don’t think I want to go through all of this,” I said standing up. I pulled my hair out of my bun and turned back around. “What if something happens to my family, to Rachel? What if something happens to my parents or you guy? I don’t want to be the cause of that. I can’t take loosing people that I care about. I don’t think I can do this.”

  “Whoa,” Ashton said getting up. “Where is all of this coming from?”

  “Who is supposed to be able to protect them? Who am I supposed to trust enough to watch them?” I asked as Ashton grabbed my shoulders.

  “Me,” Ashton said looking me in the eyes. I looked at Ashton and then looked away. “You don’t trust me.”

  “Not completely, but how am I supposed to?” I said shaking my head. Ashton let go of me and stepped back. “How am I supposed to after you did what you did?”

  “Because we love each other,” Ashton said stepping back and grabbing his hair. “We love each other and were meant to be.”

  “Ashton,” I said taking a step back. “I love this life but it’s not exactly me. I have things that I wanted to do.”  
  “And I told you that I would be there with you through it all,” Ashton said shaking his head. I looked at Ashton and then at the ground.

  “Ashton I love you, but this whole thing just made me think about the bigger picture,” I said messing with necklace.

  “We can work on that together,” Ashton said walking up to me. He grabbed my hands and then kissed the backs of them. “Everything is important to me, but not as important as you are.”

  “We will see Ashton,” I said nodding. “We should just spend some time apart for a little while.”


	32. New Years Eve

  I walked into the chalet and hugged my parents. “I missed you guys so much,” I said smiling.

  “You were only gone a couple of days,” Mom said smiling. “And from what I hear to some big lodge that was in Ashton’s family.”

  “Yeah, it was great,” I said forcing a smile.

  “Did something happen?” Mom asked looking at me.

  “No. I’m fine. Do you need any help in the kitchen?” I asked as Jean walked up and hugged me.

  “Ah no. Luke and Calum are actually pretty good in the kitchen,” Mom said smiling. I laughed and walked into the living room to find Luke, Claum, Brian, and Rachel watching a movie.

  “I see you guy didn’t miss me,” I laughed. Everyone turned to look at me before jumping up and hugging me.

  “Thanks for not taking us,” Luke laughed hugging me.

  “Sorry, it was just a last minute thing,” Marie said walking in and hugging Rachel. I laughed and shook my head before hugging the others and then walking upstairs to find that Ashton had already brought up my bags. I heard the door close behind me and turned around. Ashton was standing in front of his door, looking at the ground.

  “Hi,” I said as I opened my door. Once I saw that my room was a mess I closed the door and put my hands behind my back.

  “How are you?” Ashton asked taking a step closer to me.

  “A bit tired and in pain,” I said nodding. “But I was just about to find my bag to take some painkillers.”

  “Oh,” Ashton said digging through his pocket. He pulled my bottle of painkillers out and handed them to me. “I saw them as we were leaving, thought they were pretty important.”

  “Thank you,” I said taking them from him. “Ashton, why does this feel so weird?”

  “Because you wanted to take a break,” Ashton said putting his hands behind his back. “And a break means that we are broken up until you decide that you are ready to continue this relationship.”

  “But it doesn’t have to feel weird,” I said shaking my head. “It’s not like we don’t love each other. There was a time that we were just friends.”

  “Yes, but once you start you can never really stop,” Ashton said taking a step forward. In one swift movement Ashton grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, pressing his lips to mine. I cupped Ashton’s face and then moved my hands to his chest. I pushed myself away from him. Before I could look at him I turned around and walked down the stairs.

  I rushed past the living room, kitchen, and walked out to the back. I leaned up against the banister and then took a deep breath. I grabbed my side in pain and then sat down in one of the rocking chairs. “Honey,” Jean said walking out. “What’s wrong?”

  “What age is it appropriate to get married?” I asked taking a cup of hot chocolate from Jean.

  “Well, it depends. There are many circumstances,” Jean said nodding. “For Brain and I it will probably be in a couple of months.”

  “But you’re almost twenty one,” I said shaking my head.

  “And you’re almost eighteen. You are an independent thinker,” Jean said wrapping her arms around me. “Why are you asking this?” I sighed and pulled the engagement ring out of my pocket showing her. Jean looked at me and then at the ring. She gasped when she put it together. “He proposed to you?”

  “A couple of days ago,” I said nodding. I bit my lip trying not to say more, but I couldn’t help it. “Jean, I need to tell you something, but you can’t say anything.”

  “Alright. Does this include that Ashton proposed to you?” Jean asked. I nodded my head. “Then tell me, because I don’t think anything else could surprise me.”

  “Ashton is actually a kind of prince,” I said nodding.

  “A what?!” Jean asked stepping back. “Like the kinds in fairy tales?”

  “Ah yeah,” I said nodding. “But no one knows.”

  “Is that why that guy always is following him around?” Jean asked. I nodded and looked back out at the snow. “Do you love him?”

  “Of course I do,” I said nodding. I took a deep breath and winced as I exhaled. “I just don’t know what to say. There are things to factor in.”

  “Like what?” Jean asked looking at me up and down. “What is that matter with you? You look sick.”

  “I happened to be capture and held for ransom,” I said lifting my shirt. “But Ashton kind of got me out and then brought me back to our lodge and that’s where I’ve been.”

  “He’s a prince,” Jean said sitting in a chair. “If you love him then I say go for it. You deserve to be happy and to do as you please. You are almost eighteen.”

  “Yes but the thing is we’ve only been dating for a couple of months,” I said running my hands through my hair. “But I feel like I’m in a fairy tale.” 

  “If you love him enough to picture a life with him then take it to the next level,” Jean said watching me. I bit my lip and look at my ring. Jean jumped up and turned to me. “Okay, I have an idea. Clear your mind and when I say a word tell me what it is the first thing that you think of.”

  “Alright. I can do this,” I said closing my eyes.

  “Cold,” Jean said.

  “Winter.”

  “Rachel.”

  “Best friend.”

  “Crown.”

  “King and Queen.”

  “Travel.”

  “Wonderful.”

  “Ashton.”

  “Love of my life,” I said. Jean and I gasped and sat back down. I bit my bottom lip and looked at the floor.

  “I say you two are perfect. Everyone sees it,” Jean said standing up. “You deserve to be happy.”

  “I know, but what about my parents?” I asked standing up.

  “You know they will be fine. You’re just making excuses,” Jean said standing up and walking to the edge of the porch. “Just live your life and be happy. You know if he is willing to follow you and do whatever you want that he is never going to leave you.”

  “Jean this isn’t exactly helping me,” I said shaking my head. I looked down at the ring and smiled at myself.

  “I don’t know what else to say. You love him but you don’t know if you want to marry him. Look, you don’t have to have the wedding right after you say yes,” Jean said nodding. “Just think about it. I will go get you some more hot chocolate.”

  I smiled at her as she walked away and then turned back to the ring. I started to think about everything between Ashton and I before the trip with the football team. I thought about how it was so hard for me to let Ashton in, but yet so easy for everything to fall into place.

  I thought about how I wanted to be with him and how I was always happiest with him. I thought about how I wanted to stay with him even though I had been planning my life as long as I could remember. I thought about how Ashton had promised to follow me through my travels and whatever I wanted to do and how that was such a bid deal for me.

  I thought about Ashton’s family and my family and how they would be alright if I did choose to be with Ashton. I thought about how he was so perfect in my eyes and how I must look in his eyes. I thought about when I first met him.

*When they met*

  I grabbed my homework and Rachel’s before getting up and walking to the teacher to turn it in. I place our homework in the basket and headed back to my desk. Just as I passed the door there was a knock. I opened the door and saw a boy and an administrator, Ms. Lovely. “Ah, Terry. This is Ashton. He is new and has this class with you,” She said walking in. “I would like you to show him around.”

  “Of course,” I said nodding. I smiled at Ashton and then walked to my seat, Ashton following behind me. “Uh, Ashton I sit here but the seat next to me is the only empty seat left so you can just sit there.”

  “Alright, thanks,” He said sitting down in the seat next to me as I sat down.

  “Who is this?” Rachel asked smiling.

  “This is Ashton,” I said looking at her and then at Ashton. “He is new to the school. He’s from…sorry, where are you from?”

  “Australia,” Ashton said smiling.

  “Oh well welcome to Florida,” Rachel said smiling. She leaned back in her seat and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at my desk. The bell rang releasing us from the math class. I walked out of the class and turned to see Ashton.

  “Are you ready to be shown around?” I asked smiling.

  “Ah sure,” Ashton said nodding. I turned to see all of the girls looking at him. I cleared my throat and turned around to start walking to the library.

  “We were just in the eighth grade hallway where you’ll be learning History, Math, Science, and English,” I said as we walked down the stairs to the first floor. “Down stairs is where you have your extra classes like Home Education, Computer Science, Health, ect. The gym is over here with the locker rooms and then the library is under the stairs.”

  “This is a big school,” Ashton said looking around.

  “It really isn’t hard to navigate,” I said nodding. “I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends and then you’re off to the high school across the street. Do you play any sports?”

  “I play lots of sport. I like football,” Ashton said nodding. “America’s football that is.”

  “Oh well I’m sure you’ll be best friend with them in no time,” I said nodding.

  “Do you play any sports?” Ashton asked as we walked into the library.

  “I play soccer but it really isn’t my thing,” I said shaking my head as we walked toward the shelves.

  “Then what’s your thing?” Ashton asked smiling.

  “Reading, writing,” I said as we walked out of the back entrance of the library. “I am more creative than anything, but people say that I am good at school.”

  “That’s interesting,” Ashton said nodding. “I like to read but I also like music.”

  I laughed and shook my head. “You don’t exactly look like the music type.”

  “I look like a certain type?” Ashton asked smiling.

  “You look like the sports type,” I said making him laugh.

  “Is that what brought up the question?” He laughed.

  “Maybe,” I said smiling. “But you also looked like the preppy kind, so if you said no to sports than I was going to ask if you liked chatting up girls.”

  “That’s a bit of a forward question,” Ashton said as we walked past the front office and then the dining hall.

  “I don’t like dancing around questions. I like getting straight to the point,” I said smiling. I looked at Ashton and saw him smiling at me.

  “I like that,” He said smiling. I smiled and continued showing him around the school. When we were done I dropped showed him his classes and then dropped him off at his History class. I walked back to Science and sat down next to Calum.

  “Where have you been?” He whispered.

  “Showing this new kid around,” I whispered grabbing my science notebook.

  “Ashton is it?” Calum asked. I looked at him and nodded. “Do you think that he’s cute?”

  “No,” I said shaking my head.

 “That’s a yes,” Calum said smiling. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my notes.

*Back at the Chalet*

  I laughed at how idiotic I was. The week after we met we barely talked after that. Then all of the sudden Ashton started talking to me one day. I sat back in my seat and then looked at the sky. It was weird. Now that I was thinking about to it I could remember thinking that one day I was going to be somewhere with him, but I didn’t think that I would be marrying him.

  “There you are,” Michael said walking out with a mug of hot chocolate.

  “Sorry, I was just hiding,” I said smiling.

  “What are you thinking about?” He asked sitting in the chair next to me. I shivered, realizing that I was cold. Michael realized and took his jacket off and wrapping the warm jacket around me.

  “Thank you,” I said hugging myself. I looked at Michael and saw that he was waiting for me to answer his question. “I was just thinking about the first time that Ashton and I met.”

  “Right,” Michael laughed. “Do you remember the first time that we met?”

  “I do. It was the next day. I thought that it was odd that his best friend had moved all the way from Australia with him,” I laughed.

  “Really?  I thought that it was odd there were two more people from Australia in that school,” Michael said making me laugh.

  “Michael, what do you think?” I asked.

  “I think a lot of things,” Michael replied. I looked at him and waited for him to answer my question. “I think that it is up to you to go along with it willingly rather than unwillingly. I think that you two are just perfect together. I think that you should just listen to your heart and do what you want instead of worrying about what everyone else thinks.”

  I smiled and sat back in my seat to look at my ring. “I told Jean about Ashton.”

  “You what?” Michael asked.

  “You heard me correctly,” I said smiling. “I told Jean that Ashton was a prince.”

  “Why?” Michael asked.

  “Because I needed to tell someone to talk to someone about it who wasn’t part of Ashton’s family,” I said standing up. “What time is it?”

  “Almost eight,” Michael said standing up. I smiled and walked into the house.

*

  I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass. It was almost twelve and everyone that was still here was watching the television. I grabbed a cracker and then walked back into the living room to sit next to Jean and Marie. I looked across the room at Ashton, Luke, Calum, and Michael. When my eyes met Ashton’s I stood up and walked over to him.

  “Can I speak to you?” I whispered.

  “Of course,” Ashton said putting his beer down and getting up. I walked to the back of the room and stayed close to him.

  “Ashton, I love you more than anything,” I said smiling at him. “And I know that I went a bit off the rails for a bit but I thought about the first day that we met. Your first day in eighth grade at our school.”

  “Ah yes you asked if I was into sports because I looked like I was a sports guy, but if I wasn’t you were going to ask if I liked to chat up girls,” Ashton said smiling. “When I replied that was bold you said you didn’t like to dance around questions.”

  “How did you remember that?” I asked shocked. 

  “It was the only thing that went through my head for the rest of eighth grade,” Ashton said putting his hands in his pocket.

  “Then why didn’t you talk to me after that?” I asked.

  “I thought that you were too good for me,” Ashton admitted. “You seemed so smart and free spirited that you intimidated me.”

  “I intimidated you?” I laughed. Ashton looked at the floor and then back at the television. “I’m sorry. Ashton, I was thinking and I just came up with the conclusion that I love you, and that’s all that should matter. I should be thinking about myself and what I want and what I want is you.”

  Ashton seemed shocked at what I said. I held the ring up so that he could see it. It took a second for Ashton to get what I wanted him to do, but he understood. He took the ring and then my left hand. I heard everyone start counting down, but it seems like everything was in slow motion.

  Ashton slipped the ring on my finger as everyone counted down to three and pulled me closer. As everyone cheered I pressed my lips to his. Ashton cupped my face deepening the kiss and then grabbed me by the waist, keeping me close. I wrapped my arms around Ashton as he pulled away. I smiled and bit my lip. “Cameras and Helmets Do Go Together.”


End file.
